Sangresucia
by Collectcolor
Summary: Séptimo año del trío de oro en Hogwarts. Todo ha cambiado. Ron se separa un poco del grupo, Harry estará concentrado en su carrera y... ¿Hermione podrá con todas las tareas, más sus estudios, siendo Premio Anual? No estará conforme con todo lo que pase, y menos, con que uno de sus prefectos sea Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo habrá cambiado él? ¿Qué está dispuesta ella a aceptar?
1. Nadie te quiere aquí

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, y no gano nada con esto. Habrá nuevos añadidos, profesores y alumnos, pero no creo que sean excesivamente desarrollados. El fanfic **transcurre** después del séptimo libro, la batalla y demás. Para mí, los "19 años después" todavía **no han pasado**. Quiero avisar, no se lo que habrá en el fanfic, pero pueden esperar de todo...

No se cuanto tardaré en actualizar, espero que no demasiado pues la historia me gusta... Intentaré que sea, al menos, una vez a la semana. Mis próximos comentarios serán después del capítulo, este va primero porque es mejor[?]eé

Reviews con comentarios de que les gustaría que pasara, que no, que les gusta, que puedo cambiar... ¡Y todas esas cosas serán bienvenidos! Ayudan e inspiran.

Y recuerden... _¡Nada es lo que parece!_

Gracias por estar aquí, y por leer.

* * *

**FIRST**

La muerte que peor sentó al trío de oro fue la de Fred. No es que no esperaran que nadie muriera en aquella peleas, demonios, era una guerra... Sino que, más bien, esperaba que fuera otro. Otro quizás no tan cercano a ellos pero, después de todo, ¿quién no lo querría?, la muerte, cuanto más lejos, mejor... Pero aquello no fue lo que los separó durante el verano. Ron, recluido en su propio mundo por el duelo, decidió internarse en La Madriguera. Ya no sentía la necesidad de acercarse a Hermione, ni siquiera de besarla. La había amado durante muchos años, quizás aquel desprecio por su sabiduría era la forma de decirle que la quería, la necesitaba. Pero ya no. Aquella muerte cambió muchas cosas. La familia Weasley estaba totalmente unida, pero a penas se sabía de ellos.

El ministerio de magia se recompuso, un nuevo ministro se encargó de recomponer todo lo que los mortífagos y sus creencias habían destrozado en tan poco tiempo. Los muggles volvieron a estar "protegidos" del mundo de la magia. Las penas endurecidas, para aquellos que se habían estado aliados con el señor oscuro, y peores, para todos aquellos que, aunque muerto, seguían tratando de imponer sus docrinas. Los juicios después de la pelea se llevaron a cabo. La mayor parte de los mortífagos que habían peleado, acabaron muertos, miles de maldiciones imperdonables que investigar. Pero también, miles de muertos que enterrar. Muchos de aquellos mortífagos que no habían entrado en la pelea final, se entregaron voluntariamente. Pero solo el nombre de una familia resonó en los juicios. Los demás habían pasado sin pena ni gloria... Pero los Malfoy siempre estaban en el punto de mira.

Hermione ya no tenía donde ir. Después de aquel hechizo que había borrado todos los recuerdos de sus padres, McGonagall le ofreció el castillo como su segunda casa. Pero alguien intervino. Un callado y algo oscuro Harry se ofreció para que viviera con él hasta que todo pudiera fluir por si solo. Ella, quizás pensando en que Harry necesitaría un hombro sobre el que llorar, aceptó. El chico sentía que parte de su vida había perdido el sentido. Ya no solo era el-niño-que-vivió, sino que ahora era el-niño-que-los-salvó-a-todos. Aquello no era más que una innecesaria carga para un niño de diecisiete años, el cual sufría más por dentro que por fuera. No, ninguno de los dos estaban heridos físicamente, pero ninguno de los dos habló en la primera semana en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. La casa, protegida bajo el hechizo _Fidelio_ que en muchas ocasiones les había salvado de miradas indiscretas, ahora era un refugio. Harry se deshizo del elfo doméstico que allí habitaba, y Hermione, a pesar de que no estar amenazados, conjuró todo tipo de hechizos de protección, a la espera de que nadie los molestara. Él la escucho llorar, como ella a él. Ambos lloraron, por separado, juntos. Ambos limpiaron la casa de hechizos que allí había dejado la familia Black. Ambos, mostraron la casa a los muggles, que actuaban como si siempre hubiera estado allí, habitada.

La luz entraba por la ventana aquel día de verano, que no parecía un verdadero día de verano, pues la luz mortecina que se filtraba bajo las nubes, anunciaba lluvia. La casa estaba limpia de polvo. Las paredes, pintadas de color blanco. No había muebles destrozados. Aquella biblioteca que había pertenecido a los Black, le había servido a Hermione como vía de escape, y a Harry como refugio para sus próximos planes. Quería ser auror, y aquel verano, se dedicó a ser todo lo bueno en pociones, como pudiera ser. Ella fue su maestro. Mientras ellos estudiaban, la casa permanecía en silencio, ya no se tenían que esconder, retiraron los hechizos de protección. Ambos se sentían cómodos, pero sabían, que volver a Hogwarts el año siguiente sería complicado. Algo, los sacó de su ensoñación, un leve picoteo en la ventana.

—Deberías hacerte con una lechuza Harry, si nos queremos comunicar con el resto, deberíamos ir poniéndonos al día...— le dijo Hermione. Harry no había sido capaz de comprar otra lechuza, la muerte de la última, protegiéndole, fue demasiado duro para él.

El muchacho tomó el animal, cogiendo así la carta que portaba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?— le preguntó a Hermione, mientras él pasaba los ojos por el papel. Se mantuvo callado, meditando. Se decía que "la defensa" de los Malfoy le había llamado a testificar. Él se lo debía, ella le había salvado la vida. Nadie en Hogwarts había matado a Draco aun sabiendo que se trataba de un mortífago. Era un chico que se había rodeado de gente que no quería, que le habían obligado a hacer cosas que no deseaba hacer... Un acusado por sus circunstancias.

—Testificar para los Malfoy— determinó él—, quizás...

—Narcissa Malfoy no te delató como vivo ante Voldemort, ¿no?— preguntó Hermione. Él le había contado ya cientos de veces aquel relato. Como ella le había preguntado si su hijo estaba seguro, y como él, con las pocas energías de su cuerpo había asentido... Como ella se había puesto en pie, y había anunciado que estaba muerto. Dándole una segunda oportunidad.

—Voy a ir— determinó Harry, mientras dejaba aquel pergamino sobre la mesa. Observó las cartas de Hogwarts que había al lado, cerrando el libro. En ellas decía que, el castillo, completamente reconstruido, abriría sus puertas para todos aquellos que habían pasado el trato de la ley. Muchos Slytherin habían sido juzgados hasta el momento, pero la mayor parte de los hijos de los "sangre puras" habían sido absueltos. Se decía que era una segunda oportunidad para ellos. El chico miró a Hermione, observando lo que habían cambiado. Ellos ya eran adultos para la comunidad mágica, y con la comunidad no mágica no tendrían problema... Su pelo, antes alborotado por unos rizos deshechos, ahora se sostenían en suaves bucles, casi se podría decir que ordenados. Un pelo castaño claro, así como los ojos. Harry no tuvo más que observarse en el espejo cercano: Unos grandes ojos verdes, ya sin gafas, así como un pelo corto y negro, desordenado, pero bastante corto. Había, días atrás, decidido ir a una peluquería muggle... y se había encontrado con que le gustaba el resultado.

Unos vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas en los pies. Una camisa de un importante equipo de Quidditch azul oscuro.

—¿Qué ocurre Harry?— preguntó Hermione, poniéndose en pie, tomando aquel par de tazas de té que había sobre la mesa, bajando a la cocina.

—Pensaba en que ya casi somos adultos— susurró él, pero ella ya, bajando las escaleras, no había podido escucharle—, que creo que, Hermione, deberíamos ir al callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas que necesitaremos para nuestro último año— dijo el chico, gritando desde la primera planta. Hermione se asomó por las escaleras, Harry podía escuchar el ruido de los platos al ser lavados por aquel hechizo que ella solía utilizar.

—Harry, sabes que yo no tengo...— susurró ella.

—Vas a ser la próxima Premio Anual Hermione, no te preocupes, yo pagaré lo que necesites para este año... Incluso McGonagall se ofreció a que Hogwarts pagara todo lo que necesitaras este año...— le dijo él. Y ella, a sabiendas de que Harry tenía razón, simplemente aceptó.

Subió las escaleras a paso lento, debería vestirse para ir a aquel lugar. No se sentía del todo bien, dejando que sus amigos la mantuvieran pero, no le quedaba otra opción. Cuando hizo aquel hechizo, se olvidó de que no tenía nada con lo que sustentarse, y que las cosa mágicas también costaban dinero. Gringotts había sido totalmente reconstruído y, la mayoría de las tiendas que había en aquel y en los callejones colindantes, habían vuelto a abrir. Incluso Olivander. Harry necesitaba una nueva varita.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar. Muchos los observaron. Los murmullos corrían a su alrededor, pero Harry estaba contento, observando a los más pequeños, nerviosos por su primer año en Hogwarts. Su primera parada fue, sin duda, la tienda de varitas, donde Harry pudo encontrar una idéntica, que no gemela, a la suya. El hombre que hacía las varitas la había vuelto a hacer, en busca de que el chico pudiera empuñar algo familiar... Olivander casi le insistió en que no le pagara, pero Harry rehusó de toda invitación. Pagó lo que debía. Compraron todos los tomos necesarios para aquel año, algunas túnicas nuevas, y algunas distinciones más. Harry sería prefecto de Gryffindor aquel año, y Hermione sería Premio Anual, aquel encargado de hacer que los prefectos conocieran sus funciones y hacer que todo estuviera correcto...

—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó Harry a Hermione, casi sobresaltado por la quietud de su amiga, que se había quedado parada de golpe.

—Ron está allí— susurró ella. Allí estaba la persona de la que estuvo enamorada tanto tiempo, mirándola, casi suplicante para que no se acercara. Pero Harry no comprendía aquellas miradas. Rápidamente se acercó a grandes zancadas a su amigo, y lo abrazó. Ron correspondió el abrazo. Pronto, pudo ver a Ginny, a la cual observó también más lejana. Con la cual había quedado que era mejor no mantener una relación. Vieron al resto de la familia Weasley, Molly se preocupó porque ninguno había ido a verlos... Pero casi, comprendió su situación. Sin embargo, el trío de oro ya no era más un grupo. Ahora solo eran una serie de conocidos de la misma casa, que habían pasado por una guerra juntos. ¿Que aquello unía?, sí, pero los separaba la muerte.

—¿Dónde estás viviendo, Hermione?— le preguntó Ron a la chica, ella señaló a Harry con la cabeza, mientras Molly le acariciaba el pelo.

—En Grimmauld Place, con Harry— contestó ella—, se ofreció también Minerva, para que me quedara en el castillo pero... Necesitaba pensar.

—Ahora la casa parece otra— intervino Harry al notar la tensión—, ya no tiene el hechizo _Fidelio_, todas las paredes han sido pintadas, no hay mota de polvo, ni hechizos que asusten... Todas las cosas de los Black, todas las malas que no queríamos recordar, ya no están allí— finalizó Harry.

—Me alegro, hijo, a aquel lugar le hacía falta algo así...— dijo Molly.

—Debería verla, parece una casa diferente— terminó Hermione.

Pero no se quedaron mucho más. La conversación duró poco, al final, todos se despidieron, diciendo que el día que salía el expresso, se verían. Pero Harry tenía que hacer unas cosas antes, tenía que ayudar a alguien que lo ayudó a él. No se sentía mal, seguramente, saldría en todos los periódicos al hacer pública aquella historia, pero... El deber era el deber. No era un _juramento inquebrantable_, pero casi.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Cuando se _aparecieron_ en la casa de Harry, algo les pareció raro. Una presencia más, no mala, sino conocida. Alguien había entrado en aquella casa sin su permiso. Casi, llegaron a pensar que sería mejor volver a poner todo tipo de protección, pero... No, sería una casa lo más normal que pudieran.

—Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, siento la intromisión— la seria voz femenina resonó por todo el pasillo. Procedía de la sala de estar, del recibidor. Hermione y él entraron, observando a la Señora McGonagall sentada, tomando té en una pequeña taza blanca—, espero que no les moleste que me sirviera algo de su té— finalizó ella. Dejaron todas las cosas compradas allí, en la puerta, y pasaron a la estancia.

—No se preocupe, profesora...— susurró Hermione—, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

—Dos de mis alumnos más jóvenes y prometedores se encuentran viviendo solos en una casa que podría crear suicidas con solo pisarla— determinó la antigua profesora rápidamente—, ¿qué cree usted que hago aquí?

—Ya ve que hemos... remodelado un poco esto— intervino Harry, mostrando el tono ocre de las paredes. Los sofás blancos hacían juego con las cortinas y, la pequeña alfonbra que cubría la tarima, sobre la cual también se encontraba la mesa, hacía juego con los cojines y sí, el color de las paredes.

—Ya me he paseado por la casa, joven Potter... Tengo que decir que hicieron un excelente trabajo con ella— determinó—, pero si bien venía, a parte de a ver cual era su estado, a hablarles de... Dos temas importantes: uno que concierne a la señorita Granger, y otro que le concierne a usted, Potter.

—Si lo desea, puedo dejarles tiempo, tendría que ir a colocar algunas cosas en los baúles para el este año...— susurró Hermione, Minerva, asintió. La joven, con un asentimiento, se marchó de la estancia durante unos segundos. Harry se sentó frente a la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

—Usted dirá— comenzó el chico.

—Yo también fui llamada a la defensa de los Malfoy... Quería saber si mañana asistirá al juicio, o simplemente se desentenderá de aquella carta que le llegó— dijo Minerva, directa. Harry entrecerró los ojos, observando la blanquecina piel de aquella mujer.

—Creía que las listas de testigos eran privadas— respondió Potter.

—No para la nueva directora de Hogwarts, quería saber si tendría que pensar en ir admitiendo a Draco o...— se detuvo. Minerva no quería pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle a aquel chico.

—Mi testimonio será favorable para él— susurró Harry, algo compungido.

—Espero que sepa lo que hace, señor Potter...— pronunció la profesora—, el mío también lo será.

—Entonces, pasará seguramente lo que ha pasado con los demás hijos de las casas "oscuras"— determinó Potter—, por muy mal que me caiga, no se merece el beso de dementor, por algo que no hizo...

—Si Malfoy vuelve a Hogwarts, será prefecto de su casa— le informó McGonagall—, imagino que tendrá muchos problemas por la "Traición a la sangre" de su familia, así que, esa será una forma de reinsertarle en el ciclo normal...

—No creo que él pueda convivir con los demás prefectos. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tendrán muchos problemas— susurró Harry.

—Por ello, usted estará en la misma torre con ambos prefectos. Dos chicos bastante sensatos, he de añadir, creo que usted se llevará bien con ellos Potter...— determinó. Sabía que los prefectos y el Premio Anual convivían en la misma torre. No obstante, Minerva solo había nombrado a tres.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Hermione convivirá con Malfoy un año?— susurró Harry.

—Eso es justo lo que he querido decir— determinó Minerva.

—Pero... Hermione...— tentó Harry.

—Eso es lo que hablaré con ella ahora. Es una mujer inteligente, creo que sabrá aceptar a su compañero y todas las travas que le pondrá. A demás, ella es una Gryffindor, sabe plantarle cara seguro— determinó la profesora. Harry se rascó la nuca, encogiéndose de hombros. No tardó demasiado en llegar Hermione, y el joven se puso en pie.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que prepare algo de comer, ¿se quedará con nosotros?— preguntó Harry.

—No, joven Potter, tengo más obligaciones que atender, muchas gracias...— determinó la mujer. Harry asintió, saliendo de aquella habitación—, Hermione, espero que me perdone.

—Minerva, no se preocupe— susurró ella. El trato cercano de aquella profesora le hacía parecer más su abuela o madre, que una profesora—, dígame lo que ocurre.

—Usted será el nuevo Premio Anual, premio a la excelencia académica... Premio, en el que organizará a los prefectos tanto en el expresso a Hogwarts, como dentro del castillo— dijo la profesora, algo solemne.

—Soy consciente— susurró la joven castaña.

—Como sabe, el Premio Anual y los prefectos conviven en la misma torre— siguió Minerva— pero, este año, puede que sea diferente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— contestó Hermione.

—Si el señor Malfoy sale indemne de su juicio, deberá convivir con él durante este año— determinó la directora.

—¿No hay más salida?— preguntó ella, tornando su gesto en un serio.

—Por el momento, no. Si la hay, crea que seré la primera en pronunciar el cambio... ¿Estará usted dispuesta a ello?— dijo la profesora.

—Si no hay más remedio, cuente con ello— determinó la joven.

Minerva se puso en pie, asintiendo y agradeciendo la consideración de la joven. Sabía que aquello era un paso que pocos podrían dar. Minerva era consciente de que el joven Malfoy había estado martirizando a Granger durante toda su estancia en la escuela, con un repulsivo apodo. Pero aquello debía cambiar, y seguramente, aquel sería uno de los castigos del joven "sangre pura". La profesora se despidió, mientras que Hermione volvía a la cocina.

—No me gusta— determinó ella, sentándose en la mesa blanca que tenían allí para comer. Habían sustituido aquel gran banco y mesa larga, por algo más normal para un pequeño número de personas.

—Quizás acabemos todos en la misma torre, no se lo que es peor— le contestó Harry, tendiéndole un jugoso plato. Una ingente cantidad de patatas fritas, se agolpaban sobre un filete.

—Yo si se algo peor. Tu juicio de mañana... ¿Querrás que vaya contigo?— susurró ella.

—No, creo que podré con ello yo solo— terminó, tendiéndole los vasos y algo de hidromiel. Ambos comieron en silencio, roto finalmente por la radio mágica al activarse. Al final, acabaron bromeando con todo aquello. No era más que otra manera de tomárselo.


	2. Hogwarts

**SECOND**

Intentó pensar que todo lo que había visto no era real. Se levantó empapada en sudor, mirando hacia todos lados, desorientada. Había escuchado, horas atrás, a Harry trasteando en la habitación contigua, seguramente buscando algo que ponerse. Se reclinó sobre sus propios codos, observando su propia habitación. De colores cálidos, naranjas eran las paredes. Cortinas rojas. Orgullo Gryffindor. Observó su baúl abierto, pero no había rastro de su gato por allí. Se inclinó más hacia delante, recogiéndose el pelo en una simple coleta. Desde que había usado una poción que mantenía su pelo siempre peinado y suave, muchas cosas le habían sido más sencillas. Pero en conjunto, aquello no era sencillo para ella. Hoy era el juicio de los Malfoy, fuera como fuera, en dos días, tendrían que partir a Hogwarts. La mayor parte de su cosas ya estaban metidas en el baúl, pero aun faltaban otras. Buscando la varita bajo su almohada, un simple hechizo la bastó para empaquetar las últimas de sus pertenencias... Incluso a su gata, que ese año, se quedaría con Molly en La Madriguera. Así era el acuerdo. Escuchó el típico sonido de las lechuzas abajo, Harry ayer había pedido que mandaran una a casa. Aquella lechuza parduzca, bastante oscura, le recordaba a la de Sirius. Quizás lo había hecho por eso.

Varita en mano, pies descalzos, la joven recorrió los pasillos de la segunda planta de aquella gran casa. Bajó por las escaleras, observando la posibilidad de tomar algo típicamente muggle. Un caliente café apareció bajo el mandato de su varita. Muchos objetos se movían a su alrededor. Se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la silla, leyendo las últimas noticias de _El profeta_ que la nueva lechuza había traído. Anunciaba la apertura y reconstrucción del castillo en el que se albergaba Hogwarts, en cuya foto, aparecía también McGonagall, de espaldas la misma construcción, pero en primera página, sin duda, aparecía el juicio de los Malfoy. Se podía observar una foto de familia, en la que los miembros se movían inquietos y serios. No era una de esas típicas fotos en las que se demostraba felicidad. En parte, Hermione sintió pena por aquel chico rubio. Había pasado un tiempo en Azkaban, por lo que sabría que tanto su aspecto como su carácter habría variado. Esperaba que no fuera para mal... Harry no le había dejado que lo acompañara, sabía que él no se encontraba del todo cómodo con el hecho de testificar a favor de alguien así, pero... Era lo que debía hacer.

Se inclinó hacia delante, dejando los chismes de Rita Skeeter, que habla de que los habían visto a Harry y a ella juntos. Insinuaba un posible romance pero... ¿Cuándo no insinuaba romances aquella mujer? Le interesó más leer noticias sobre San Mungo, que asentían diciendo que la mayoría de personas ingresadas allí durante la guerra, habían comenzado a salir de la institución totalmente recuperadas. Ella casi ansiaba ver a Neville y a Luna, así como a todos aquellos que habían estado a su lado. Había algo que a ella no le gustaba. Cuando subió de nuevo a su cuarto, su baúl ya se había esfumado, así como su gato, seguramente, rumbo a La Madriguera. Asomó la cabeza por la habitación de Harry, viendo que también se había esfumado el de él... Aquel nuevo método propuesto por Hogwarts había sido de gran utilidad. Baúles hechizados. Simplemente, no podía pensar en otra cosa, cuando con un simple gesto, hizo encenderse la radio mágica para escuchar la retransmisión en directo del juicio.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Su piel todavía se encontraba un tanto tiznada por su estancia en Azkaban. Necesitaba una buena ducha. Se había cortado el pelo, casi tan corto como Potter, el cual podía observar enfrente suyo. Su cara era inexpresiva, como siempre. Había aprendido muchas cosas en aquella cárcel, alguna de ellas, era la humildad. Los sangresucia seguían siendo lo mismo para él, pero al menos ahora, tendría la decencia de no decírselo a la cara. Sabía que podría ser condenado al _beso del dementor_, y realmente no era algo que él deseara. Todos los mortífagos confesos estaban ahora muertos. Cruel realidad. No había lugar para él en Azkaban... Las cosas eran o blancas o negras. Su madre le había dicho que no se preocupara. Muchas personas parecían ansiosas por sacárselos de encima, "cortadlos la cabeza", parecían decir sus miradas. Pudo observar a muchos profesores también allí, pero le destacó la presencia de McGonagall que, a pesar de ser una Gryffindor, le intentó sonreír con todo el cariño que quizás el Malfoy había visto en su vida, referido a él. Ya no estaba comprometido con nadie. Su familia era una traidora a la sangre. Suspiró.

—_¿Se encuentran ya todos los testigos en la sala?_— escuchó resonar la voz del juez. Una mujer de unos setenta años, cuyo _patronus_ rana no dejaba pasar a los dementores que había sobre sus cabezas. Draco pudo observar a mucha gente temblando, pero él... Su tiempo pasado en Azkaban le había hecho acostumbrarse a aquel frío.

—_Si señoría, puede usted comenzar_—dijo un hombre, que él no conocía. Y así, es como comenzó el juicio de su padre. El hombre rubio lacio se puso en pie, mientras nombraban sus cargos. Draco sabía cual era la suerte para él. En silencio, en su celda, ya lo había llorado. No perdieron más de diez minutos, cuando alguien pronunció _Culpable_. Escuchó el sollozo de su madre, pero un auror la hizo ponerse en pie antes de que otro pudiera hablar. Muchos intercedieron por ella, quizás Draco no podría soportar quedarse solo... O eso es lo que muchos habían pensado. _Culpable_. Otro castigo idéntico al de su padre. Seguramente morirían los tres juntos, tomados de la mano, mientras aquellos dementores les arrancaban la vida de sus entrañas. Quizás la muerte le sentaría bien, sería un descanso para su agitada conciencia. Su madre había hecho que todos aquellos que intercedieron por ella se callaron, y se auto proclamó como mortífaga. Ella no quería vivir sin Lucius. Narcissa era estúpida, muchos lo sabían.

Todo estaba perdido para él, sí, quizás heredero de una suculenta fortuna... Deseaba la muerte. Simple y rápida. Los testigos se pusieron en pie, solo dos.

—_Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hgwarts_— una voz rompió sus oídos. Casi podía observarse a sí mismo, con los ojos cristalosos, a punto de ponerse a llorar por su maldito destino.

—_Presente, deseo evocar la inocencia del joven. Como los demás jóvenes juzgados y, a pesar de portar la marca, estoy segura de que se vio envuelto en las circunstancias inadecuadas..._— que a su favor hablara una mujer como ella, hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de que al menos si, aquella misma mañana moría, no sería con la conciencia tan sucia. La juez asintió, tomando en cuenta aquello que había dicho, he hizo que el otro chico hablara. Potter. ¿Iba a hacer él que lo mataran?

—_Harry James Potter_— susurró Potter, dando un paso al frente—_, Narcissa Malfoy evitó que Voldemort me matara, me salvó la vida._

Aquella confesión dejó a Draco en shock. Narcissa, a su lado, sonreía con cariño al joven de la marca frente a ella. Aquella madre se había sacrificado por su hijo.

—_Draco Malfoy, según palabras de Albus Dumbeldore, y según las mías, no es culpable... Seguramente se vio moralmente obligado a ser marcado, sus padres, su tía... ¿Quién no lo esperaba?_— dijo Harry, para sorpresa de todos—_, en muchas ocasiones, incluso en la última tuvo la oportunidad de matarnos a todos, pero en vez de eso, antes de que Voldemort, como todos sabéis entrara en el castillo, ayudó y veló a aquellos, incluso de casas distintas a la suyas, heridos en la pelea..._

—_¿Entonces, insinúa usted que el acusado es inocente?_— preguntó la juez.

—_Tanto como un crío que ha tirado un hechizo que no sabía controlar_— intentó ironizar Harry, la jueza, después de reírse, se quedó parada unos segundos ante sus papeles. Draco, asombrado, podía escuchar todas las plumas voladoras escribir deprisa y no de forma concisa, precisamente. Cuando pronunciaron la palabra _Inocente_ la respiración de Draco se cortó. Unos aurores lo sacaron de la sala, sin ni siquiera dejarle despedirse de ellos... Una mirada, simplemente una mirada, les dijo Adiós.

La directora de Hogwarts había adquirido la custodia de Draco hasta acabar su año escolar, a expensas de entregarle la totalidad de su fortuna y todas las posesiones de su padre, solo si acababa satisfactoriamente el año. Así que ya podía ir comportándose como era debido. Sintió unos largos y fríos dedos sobre su ropa, y Draco alzó la cabeza. La barba de aquellas semanas le picaba, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer un amago de agriedad en su gesto al ver a la profesora seguido de Potter. Él le había salvado la vida. También se la podía haber salvado a su madre pero... Ahora estaba solo. Mañana tomaría un expresso a Hogwarts. Mañana matarían a sus padres. No habría entierro, así lo había dispuesto el ministerio.

—_Malfoy, ¿puede hablar?_—la voz de la directora le hizo dudar de su realidad. Asintió —_, mañana ingresará a la escuela como el resto de alumnos... He hablado con Potter, le prestará un baño, una cama y todo lo que pueda necesitar hasta su ingreso_— le dijo. ¿No le bastaba a los demás con haber matado a sus padres sino que ahora le dejaban con Potter?, o al menos, eso pensó Draco.

—_Puedo ir a la Mansión Malfoy, no faltaré mañana en el expresso..._— susurró él con su voz rota. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con nadie.

—_No puedes ir a esa Mansión todavía. No han terminado de registrarla..._— le contestó McGonagall—_, los aurores enviarán tus cosas Hogwarts de inmediato._

Draco no contestó. Su fría y metálica mirada se quedó estática en Harry, que le posó una mano sobre el hombro para aparecerse. No era algo que muchos desearan. Habían desprovisto a Draco de varita hasta su entrada a Hogwarts, como medida de precaución. El joven permaneció callado observando su estancia.

—_Comeremos en un rato, Hermione también vive aquí... Tu cuarto está al fondo a la derecha, tienes un baño, si necesitas algo..._— determinó Harry, algo extrañado.

—_¿Donde se encuentra la comadre... Weasley?_— preguntó Draco.

—_En su casa_— resonó la voz de Hermione de mala gana al pie de la escalera. No se esperaba aquella visita. Draco se quedó callado. Sabía que toda su estancia sería complicada, quería pensar debajo de la ducha. Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione en aquel momento, bajando las escaleras, dejándole a él en aquella planta.

—_Potter_— dijo, haciendo que Harry se girara—_, gracias por... esto, supongo._

Draco no era una persona muy acostumbrada a dar las gracias por nada. Lo que quería conseguía, tan simple y sencillo como eso.

—_Estaré abajo, si necesitas algo_— determinó Harry. Y así fue como dos de tres, del trío de oro, desaparecieron por las escaleras. Draco se apoyó en la apred, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. A penas podía creer lo que había pasado. A penas podía pensar en que sus padres serían ejecutados mañana. Pero como él, se lo habían ganado. El bando perdedor... Como odiaba estar en él. Entró en aquel cuarto, dándose cuenta de que allí había estado otra persona hasta el momento. Harry, durante la aparición y tras las palabras de Minerva había pensado que su cuarto sería el mejor de los lugares. Allí encontraría todo lo necesario para arreglarse, aunque no encontraría ropa de su gusto, de eso estaban seguros ambos jóvenes. Fue así como el joven se metió bajo la ducha, intentando averiguar para que servía cada cosa, sin su varita... Parecía tonto. Se quitó aquella ropa desgastada y sucia, pensando que sería mejor que la tiraran y se metió bajo la ducha.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ante aquel vapor. Deseaba poder escuchar lo que le estaría diciendo aquella _sangre sucia _a _Poty_ en aquel momento. Pero se tenía que comportar bien.

—_Humildad, recuerda, Draco..._— así no es como a él lo habían educado. Limpió su cara y todo su cuerpo. Su piel blancuzca ahora se encontraba limpia y él más relajado. Seguramente aquella pareja le pondrían algo en la comida para dejarlo k.o el resto del día y que así no les causara molestias. No pudo mirarse el brazo. La marca se había difuminado pero... Seguía allí, como un invisible castigo. Se estiró, saliendo de la ducha, secándose con una toalla que encontró no muy lejos de allí.

Se miró en el espejo, su pelo seguía tan platino como siempre, ahora limpio, brillante. Se lo había cortado bastante, comodidad de una celda es lo que había buscado. Pero no se afeitaría, aquella barba, como a Harry, les hacía algo más mayor. Le daba calidez. Salió, secándose con la toalla completamente desnudo.

—_Joder, Malfoy_— escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Casi corrió a taparse, enroscándose aquella toalla en la cintura al escuchar la voz de Hermione.

—_¿Qué buscas, Granger?_— preguntó él, todavía con la voz tomada.

—_Buscar algo de ropa de tu talla Malfoy_— determinó mirándolo atentamente. Segundos después sacudió la cabeza, levantando una sonrisa en el rubio. La joven retiró la cabeza mirando hacia el cajón al que segundos antes había estado completamente atenta, y le sacó ropa.

—_No habrá nada que me guste_— siseó Malfoy, cual serpiente.

—_A mí no me gusta, simplemente, que estés aquí... Y tengo que tragar con ello, como tú tragarás con la ropa que te de_— finalizó. Malfoy, más callado que de costumbre se puso el polo gris que aquella mujer le dio. Ropa muggle. Casi se sintió asqueado con él mismo. Buscó en otro cajón, dándole unos slips y unos vaqueros oscuros. Calcetines y... Unas deportivas de talle bajo. Draco se metió en la baño, cambiándose y observándose en el espejo. Nadie diría que él era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Pero necesitaba su fortuna, y no la mala fama.

—_Al menos no es incómodo_— siseó, saliendo del baño, para dar con una habitación vacía. La joven Granger se había ido de allí. Bajó las escaleras, y buscó la habitación en la que hubiera más ruido. Allí encontro a Hermione delante de un periódico y Harry de espaldas a él, frente a la cocina. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—_Podrías haber salvado a mi madre_— dijo en bajo él.

—_Podría, pero tu madre se declaró mortífaga. Si hubiera declarado a su favor, no hubiera servido que hablara al tuyo_— determinó Harry sin girarse. Hermione extendió una taza sobre la mesa y sirvió algo de té. "_Ahí el hechizo para dormirme"_ pensó automáticamente Draco, pero aun así se sentó frente a la _sangre sucia_ y dio un largo trago al té, calmando la quemazón en su garganta de lo poco que había comido y bebido en la prisión.

—_Solo tiene una poción que calmará el dolor de músculos y la ronquera_— dijo Hermione, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—_, tienes que estar dispuesto a dar la mejor cara mañana._

—_Lo que no se es, por qué precisamente vosotros, me ayudáis_— contestó Draco, ya con su voz normal. Aquella voz que tendía al sarcasmo o ironía todo el rato.

—_No es que hayamos tenido mucha opción_— determinó Harry—_, yo se lo debía a tu madre, y te has quedado con nosotros porque los Premios Anuales no pueden permitir que sus prefectos estén en la calle._

—_¿Prefecto? ¿Premio Anual? ¿A pesar de que he estado a punto de ser condenado y tengo la puta marca tenebrosa voy a ser prefecto?_— dijo Draco, poniendo su brazo sobre la mesa. Aquel polo, como era normal, dejaba a la vista aquella marca.

—_Sí, todo un típico Slytherin_— ironizó Hermione—_, yo soy la Premio Anual y Harry será el prefecto de Gryffindor... Digamos que no tenías donde quedarte, y nosotros muchas habitaciones._

—_Hubiera sido más gratificante decir que McGonagall os obligó, al menos no habría esta mierda de tensión ahora mismo_— determinó Draco. Pero tuvo que alzar la cabeza y olisquear el aire.

—_¿Es que acaso no te daban de comer en Azkaban, Malfoy?_— le preguntó Hermione de nuevo mordaz. Era como si tuviera toneladas de resentimiento contra él. Normal que las tuviera.

—_¿Tengo que responder a eso de verdad, Granger?_— dijo Draco mientras observaba como Harry dejaba sobre la mesa una ensalada. Cubiertos, servilletas... Draco pensó que si solo le dejaban el bol de la ensalada, él se apañaría. Así que, simplemente, observó como Hermione sentada colocaba los cubiertos. El alzó la mano, cambiando el cuchillo por el tenedor.

—_¿Acaso no os enseñan que el tenedor se pone junto a la cuchara en Gryffindor?_— dijo Draco, mientras Harry servía el resto de la comida.

—_Será mejor que no te metas con la mano que te va a dar de comer_— siseó Harry. No soportaba muchos comentarios de ese estilo, y menos en su casa. Comieron bajo la música y noticias del ministerio de la radio. Aquello ayudaría a Malfoy a ponerse al día aunque, la pareja notaba como todos sus músculos se tensaban cuando se pronunciaba su apellido. No le veían pizca de resentimiento o de pena por sus padres, pero sabían que las cosas nunca iba a ser como parecían... A demás, ambos habían podido notar que el joven rubio estaba menos mordaz que de costumbre. Pasó la comida rápido, Harry le preguntó si sabía afeitarse con objetos muggles, dispuesto a que, si no sabía, conjurar el mismo un hechizo para hacerlo, pero se acordó de algo. Casi sin miedo, Harry buscó la varita del rubio entre sus cosas. Sabía, que la que a él le habían confiscado era de su madre. Quizás le gustaría tener la suya propia. Cuando se la tendió casi pudo escuchar un gracias pero, sin maldiciones imperdonables, Draco la guardó. También asumió que era hora de dejarse barba, a lo que Harry asintió. Cuando los tres se sentaron en la biblioteca, Hermione casi pudo sentir como si el sitio de Ron hubiera "sido ocupado" por aquel rubio. Pero fue solo un instante.

Hasta que el Slytherin volvió a sonar mordaz. Sí se mordía la lengua aquella serpiente, pero no tanto como quería hacerlos creer. Observó como Potter se estaba preparando para ser auror, pero ni siquiera él podía aspirar tan alto.

—_Ex-mortífago... No podré conseguir trabajo en ninguna parte_— susurró Draco, mirando el libro de pociones de séptimo año. Sabía que no había ninguna que se le resistiera.

—_Mendimago. Siempre se te han dado bien esas cosas_— dijo Hermione. Él casi había podido competir con ella por el Premio Anual, pero la _deboralibros_ había sido más rápida.

—_No quieren a un ex-mortifago por muy buen mendimago que sea en sus filas, ni de auror ni... No lo se, este año veré que narices hago con mi vida_— determinó Draco.

—_Teniendo tu fortuna, Malfoy, no se que cojones te preocupa tanto_— dijo molesto Harry, casi se podría decir que celoso. No es que Harry estuviera escaso de capital, pero Draco tenía la fortuna Malfoy y gran parte de la Black. Alzó las cejas—_, me apuesto lo que quieras a que podrás ser lo que te de la gana, apellido y marca a parte_— dijo Harry, tendiéndole la mano.

—_No tienes nada que yo pueda querer, Potter_— determinó Draco.

—_Si no lo consigues, tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo, y si lo haces, me mostraré humilde contigo, serpiente_— dijo Harry. Draco le estrechó la mano, como si se tratara de un _juramento inquebrantable_ los dos jóvenes se miraron de forma casi despiadados. Así supo Draco que lucharía contra lo que él había sido. Quería ser auror.

* * *

_Y en el siguiente capítulo..._

Las manos de Draco temblaban mientras se intentaba masajear los tobillos, doloridos. Se le había pasado el efecto de las pociones de Hermione, y de nuevo, todo aquel dolor se había instalado en su cuerpo. Podía observar frente a él una ventana, las luces de la calle era lo único que iluminaban la habitación. Sus ojos lloraban. Él luchaba por controlarse.

—_Os quiero_— susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera él se escuchó. Su cuerpo tembló, mientras escuchaba como alguien abría la puerta.

* * *

_Notas._

_¡Gracias a todos por la acogida! Me hizo ilusión ver a todos los Favoritos y Followers. _

_En especial, gracias a Caroone y a Allison Cameron por sus reviews. Ya tengo preparados muchos capítulos para este fic... Así que, durante unas semanas iré subiendo periódicamente los martes._

_Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leéis._

_Besos._


	3. Escondiendo una marca

**THIRD**

Quién le hubiera dicho que eso pasaría, hubiera acabado su vida con una maldición imperdonable, conjurada por ella misma. Hermione se encontraba en uno de los sofás, mirando a la chimenea que había frente a ellos, apagada. No es que temiera por el rubio que ya se encontraba durmiendo, ni siquiera por ella misma, sino por... No, en realidad no sabía por quien temía. Había visto a Draco, desnudo o, al menos, gran parte de su cuerpo. Había observado el estrago de Azkaban. Estaba delgado y tenía muchos moratones y cicatrices... Aunque seguramente no todas fueran de aquellos meses. El joven había crecido mucho, ya aparentaba tener mucho más de los diecisiete años que decía tener. Se imaginó como quedaría de relleno su torso cuando comiera durante unos días, cuando el ejercicio... Dudó de si hacerse el hechizo para olvidar lo visto a ella misma sería lo adecuado. Quizás sí. Harry, frente a ella, miraba un libro, sumido en su contenido.

—_¿Qué pensaste cuando McGonagall te dijo que si te podías hacer cargo de Draco hoy?_— le preguntó a Harry. Este, algo aturdido, levantó la cabeza. La miró con los típicos ojos que ella solía poner de "No me molestes cuando estoy leyendo", pero aun así, el joven se esforzó en responder.

—_Bruja loca_— siseó Harry, ambos estallaron en risas—_, lo cierto es que le dije que no, que acabaríamos matándonos... Pero cuando dijeron que mañana al alba ejecutarían a sus padres, y que si no se quedaba con nosotros estaría en la calle... Sentí lástima._

—_Maldito Harry Potter y tú carisma_— se rió Hermione—_, ¿te has dado cuenta de como la serpiente se muerde la lengua?, ya no busca pelea..._

—_Ojalá se envenenara_— determinó Harry, volviendo a su libro—_, si no acaba este año de forma satisfactoria, McGonagall no le dará su fortuna, de la cual ha sido nombrada albacea... ¿O es que acaso creías que en Azkaban le habían dado lecciones de humildad?_

—_¿Acaso no crees que una persona pueda cambiar?_— pregunto Hermione, confusa. Ella había visto como Harry había cambiado, como ella misma había cambiado también... Y como Ron había dado un giro enorme a su vida.

—_Draco Malfoy desde luego que no_— determinó Harry. Ambos se rieron de nuevo, pero no tardaron demasiado en volver a quedar sumidos en el más profundo de los silencios. Pronto, Hermione se puso en pie.

—_Mañana tendremos que levantarnos a las siete_— susurró ella.

—_Usaremos la Red Flu para ir hasta el propio anden... órdenes de McGonagall_— contestó Harry. Otra de las cosas que la profesora le había dicho al chico y que no le había contado a su amiga, es que seguramente muchos querrían matar a Malfoy. Hasta que todos los dementores no fueran capturados, no había sitio más seguro para aquel rubio que bajo la custodia de algunos de los que derrotaron a Voldemort. Hermione asintió, subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

Las manos de Draco temblaban mientras se intentaba masajear los tobillos, doloridos. Se le había pasado el efecto de las pociones de Hermione, y de nuevo, todo aquel dolor se había instalado en su cuerpo. Podía observar frente a él una ventana, las luces de la calle era lo único que iluminaban la habitación. Sus ojos lloraban. Él luchaba por controlarse.

—_Os quiero_— susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera él se escuchó. Su cuerpo tembló, mientras escuchaba como alguien abría la puerta. Se pasó la mano libre por los ojos, intentando distinguir la figura que se movía en la oscuridad. Él esperaba que fuera quien fuera no le hubiera escuchado. La fina figura de Hermione pronto se hizo visible, tendiéndole un pequeño frasco de un contenido verdecino.

—_Te aliviará el dolor y te ayudará a dormir, mañana, a las siete tenemos que estar en pie_— dijo la hija de muggles. Malfoy tomó el tarro, y simplemente se lo tomó de golpe, sin pensar. Cuando el de cabellos rubios calló redondo sobre la almohada, la joven le retiró el tarro de cristal de las manos. Cuando Harry y ella bajaron después de dejarlo en la ducha, el _elegido_ le pidió que le preparara aquellas pociones al rubio. Podría haberlas preparado él mismo, pero si le mataba con una de sus pociones, Harry podría estar en un buen problema. No lo hacía porque le debiera algo, porque le viera indefenso o porque...

Sus ojos se pararon sobre algo que no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada. Observó la varita de piro sobre la mesilla de Draco. ¿Había tenido hasta el momento su varita?, no. Recordó su anterior dueño... Harry. Salió de aquella habitación, bajando al trote hasta el salón. Su pelo suelto se desperdigó por sus hombros. Su cara mostraba que estaba realmente enfurecida.

—_¿No decías que ese maldito hurón no tenía su varita?_— casi gritó. Le había dado una poción para dormirle, no se despertaría por muchos gritos que hubiera.

—_Hermione, yo quería... Y la confianza..._— comenzó a excusarse Harry.

—_¿Qué maldita confianza ni qué narices Harry? ¿No era una orden del ministerio? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que eso es un puto delito?_— le espetó la castaña. Harry sonrió.

—_¿Acabas de decir un taco, Hermione?_— dijo el joven.

—_Cierra la boca... ¡Nos podría haber matado!_— determinó ella.

—_¿Quién eres tú y por qué te has tomado una poción multijugos para parecerte a mi Hermione Granger?_— siguió Harry, exasperando a la chica.

—_¡Harry joder, atiende a lo que te digo!_— grito ella de nuevo.

—_Hermione, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que hemos estado algo menos de un día, todos con varita, hablando y "metiéndonos" entre nosotros, y Draco no ha matado a nadie?_— dijo Harry.

—_Tú mismo has dicho que él nunca cambiaría_— le espetó ella, de nuevo.

—_No cambiaría más, porque ya ha cambiado_— determinó Harry, seguro de lo que decía.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Las pesadillas también atormentaban al del pelo negro. Sus padres, Snape, Dumbledore... A todos los había visto antes de morir. Ningún niño quiere ver eso nunca. No le hizo falta despertador. Algunos minutos antes de que sonara aquel invento muggle Harry ya se encontraba en pie. Se metió en la ducha, para quitarse los restos de sudor. Hacía meses que no dormía bien. Hermione le había querido mandar a San Mungo algunas veces... Pero ella misma se acabó resignando a hacer pociones para dormir al joven mago. Los malos sueños se repetían pero... No le mataban a él, sino a todos los que había a su alrededor. Bajó a la cocina, mientras trataba de no pensar en la ropa que llevaba: una camiseta apagada y unos vaqueros desgastados. Así no parecía un Malfoy. Se topó de frente con su primer enemigo, que señaló con su varita que había conjurado un desayuno para todos.

—_Malfoy, te creía dormido_— dijo Harry, algo desagradado. Malfoy le dio otro mordisco a su tostada, intentando hablar con la boca llena.

—_La maldita poción de Granger dejó de hacer efecto en el momento más oportuno_— determinó el rubio. Harry iba a poner la radio pero se detuvo. No la pondrían aquella mañana, el hecho de que se retransmitiera la ejecución como si se tratara de un Reality no era algo divertido. Y menos para el hijo de los dos magos acusados. Hermione bajó poco después, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

—_Pareces cansada, Granger_— dijo Draco sin mirarla.

—_Pasar la noche en vela es lo que tiene, Malfoy_— siseó ella—_, tendremos que irnos en breve, Harry, haz un hechizo que cierre las puertas y las ventanas..._

—_Potter, no te han traído otra ropa para mí, ¿no?_— preguntó Draco antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Harry observó el atuendo del hurón. Todavía llevaba sus deportivas, sus vaqueros y un polo oscuro que él, en su vida, se había puesto. Quizás uno de esos odiosos regalos de navidad, demasiado formal para él—_, bueno, soy un traidor. Ir vestido así no será tan malo._

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de aquel joven. Parecía asumir su destino. Después del hechizo, y de que la joven volviera a conjurar un _Fidelio_ a la casa para ocultarla, todos se pusieron en marcha. Aparecieron directamente en el andén, rodeados sobre todo de niños pequeños, dispuestos a pasar su primer día en Hogwarts con ilusión. La ilusión de volver a empezar... A pesar de ver a sus propios compañeros de casa, Draco sabía que debía quedarse con la Premio Anual, para que le diera órdenes. Todavía quedaba un largo rato para que todos los alumnos llegaran... Pero los prefectos de aquel año ya se encontraban completos. Las dos casas que faltaban miraron a Draco con cierto desprecio.

—_¿Hoy es tú día, no Malfoy?_— susurró uno de ellos, teniendo un valor no propio de su casa. Pero Malfoy se quedó callado, todos le miraron, casi expectantes, para que el rubio hiciera algo... Pero nada. Debía permanecer callado. Al lado de la cabina, Hermione comenzó a dar órdenes. Aquella misma mañana, había recibido un pergamino indicándoles como debían actuar.

—_El transporte de los de primero será este año las carrozas. Los llevaran desde el andén, carrozas de cuatro... Sin distinción_— determinó Granger—_, una vez el sombrero haga su trabajo, se dispondrá la comida y después deberéis enseñar las alas de cada una de las casas, empezando por las salas comunes._

—_¿Dónde estará este año la Torre de los Prefectos?_— preguntó Harry, intentando no oir la respuesta que Minerva les había dado.

—_Los cinco seremos trasladados a una torre media. Cada uno tendrá un pasadizo custodiado por un cuadro cuya contraseña solo sabremos nosotros, que darán a los retratos principales de nuestras respectivas salas comunes..._— determinó la joven de una sola vez. Hasta ella temía lo que pudiera pasar.

—_Así que los cinco juntos_— repitió el de Ravenclaw.

—_No quiero problemas entre todos, prefectos. Tendremos una sala común para nosotros... Una reunión a la semana, a la que está prohibido faltar, ¿entendido?_— terminó Hermione. Todos asintieron. No era algo complicado de entender ni mucho menos, pero solía costar que la gente se adecuara a la vida después de una guerra. Los dos prefectos restantes se separaron del grupo, internándose entre la gente, en busca de sus compañeros. La pareja miró a Draco, que observaba con algo de temor a la gente.

—_Potter, llevo tu ropa_— dijo Draco. Harry se rió.

—_Sí, la llevas, ¿qué te pasa Malfoy, le tienes alergia?_— le contestó el de pelo oscuro.

—_Déjame tu chaqueta_— determinó. Había algo en lo que ninguno de los tres había caído. Por muy disipada que estuviera la marca, todavía seguía existiendo en el brazo del rubio. Muchos magos lo miraban. Muchos nuevos lo temían ya por eso. No necesitaba ese tipo de prensa. Harry, sin mediar palabra, se la extendió. Draco se la puso. Le veía algo ajustada, pero aquella chaqueta negra simple era lo que necesitaba. Se subió la manga derecha, libre de marcas. Hacía algo de calor todavía, y miró a todos lados.

—_Hermione, busquemos a Ron_— intervino Harry.

—_Nos vemos después, Malfoy_— terminó Granger. Y ahí, en aquel mismo instante, supo Malfoy lo que era quedarse solo. Agachó un poco la cabeza y se quedó frente al compartimento de los Slytherins en unos pocos pasos. Gente de segundo hasta séptimo lo miraban. Sí, había pocos de séptimo... Algunos desaparecidos, otros no habían querido acabar, y los pocos que allí seguían, parecían algo intranquilos mirándolo.

—_Cuando te vi llegar con la pareja esa, creí morirme de risa_— la voz de Nott resonó a su espalda. Reconoció a su amigo, aquel que le había acompañado todos aquellos años. Ya vestía el uniforme de la escuela. Su padre también había sido ejecutado, su madre seguía en su casa, viva, cuidando de él, en la distancia. Entornó los ojos. No se había acordado de la muerte de Goyle hasta aquel mismo instante.

—_¿Estuviste en Azkaban?_— preguntó Draco.

—_No amigo, no tengo marca ni acusaciones... Aún así, si que tengo peso sobre mi conciencia_— determinó el chico. Draco se rió, pasaron al vagón, sentándose en el mismo sitio de siempre.

—_¿Cómo estarán las cosas por aquí este año?_— preguntó Malfoy, mirando por la ventana a los nuevos.

—_Eres un ex-mortífago con marca... Para ti no muy bien, amigo_— determinó Nott.

—o—o—o—o—o—

—_¡Ron!_— exclamó Harry al ver que su amigo los pasaba de largo. Entre toda aquella multitud era difícil verlos. No obstante, el pelirrojo parecía enfadado. Hermione dio un paso atrás. La situación con él ya estaba suficiente tensa... Ella no quería entorpecer la relación que quedaba entre Harry y él.

—_¿Os vi llegar con Draco?_— preguntó el pelirrojo.

—_¿Afirmas o preguntas, Ron?_— susurró Hermione, casi temió que la hubiera escuchado, por lo que en seguida agregó—_, tuvo que quedarse con Harry esta noche. Un prefecto queda bajo el cuidado del premio anual siempre_— determinó ella. Harry carraspeó incómodo cuando se dio cuenta del silencio reinante. Se sentía tan incómodo como se podía sentir estando entre amigos que se estaban distanciando. Sabía que había pasado algo entre ellos... Pero sabía que habían decidido poner distancia. Era como él con Ginny. Más o menos. Ron parecía enfadado con la pareja pero... Nada extraño a como había ido su comportamiento desde la guerra. Muchos habían cambiado. Pronto, se encontraron entrando en el tren, y recorriendo aquella distancia que los separaba del castillo. Pocos sabían donde se encontraba el mismo, nadie podía aparecer allí... Todas los hechizos que lo rodeaban ahora habían sido colocados por los más importantes y fuertes magos del momento.

Un par de horas después, estaban haciendo a los de primero subir a las calesas. Habían perdido la pista a Ron, que se había marchado con Neville, Luna y Ginny en una de aquellos transportes. Harry le indicó a Hermione que se adelantaría para comprobar que los más jóvenes no tuvieran problemas, marchándose con los dos prefectos que no habían asumido todavía la idea de encontrarse en la misma torre que Draco Malfoy.

—_No queda nadie en ningún compartimento_— dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella, subiéndose ambas mangas de la chaqueta. El hecho de que no hubiera nadie más, parecía relajar al mago.

—_¿Qué tal esa aceptación en tu propia casa, Malfoy?_— determinó Hermione con sorna. Sintiéndose algo mal después. Draco no la había insultado en todo aquel tiempo.

—_¿Qué tal el hecho de que no hayas casi podido hablar con tu amigo el comadreja?_— le espetó él, bajándose las mangas de la chaqueta de golpe. Se subió a la última calesa, y le hizo un gesto. Hermione, medio paralizada, pensaba en cómo él había sabido lo que le pasaba. Finalmente subió a la carroza, y se soltó el pelo.

—_Creía que seguirías teniendo esa encrespada cabellera ocre_— determinó el rubio, Hermione alzó la cabeza.

—_No soy la única que se ha arreglado el pelo, desde luego_— determinó ella.

—_Hubieras sido una buena Slytherin si hubieras sido una sang..._— los labios de Draco se detuvieron al observar algo que no había visto. Lo había escuchado, y también sufrido, pero nunca visto. No le había dado tiempo a verlo. En el brazo de Hermione, gravado sobre su piel estaban las palabras "sangre sucia" que su tía Bellatrix había decidido marcar en ella. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—_Sangre sucia, sí_— determinó ella—_, al menos me sirve de algo el valor._

—_Lo siento_— fue lo único que declaró Draco. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y después suspiró, casi echando de menos al antiguo Draco.

—_Joder Malfoy, normal que los de tu propia casa te miren mal... ¿A que narices viene esa forma de disculparse por todo?_— le dijo la leona.

—¿_No has pensado, Granger, que mis buenos modos son con tu amigo y contigo solo?_— dijo él, ella negó con la cabeza.

—_No, Azkaban te ha enseñado más de lo que quieres mostrar_— determinó ella, observando ya la cancela que rodeaba la parte delantera de aquel gran castillo.

—_Dirás que la muerte de mis padres me han enseñado humildad_— contestó él, desafiante. Después de todo era una serpiente. Entreabrió los ojos, observando a la de Gryffindor.

—_Espero no tener problemas contigo. No creo que a McGonagall le gusta saber que no te estás portando como un buen prefecto_— determinó la joven mientras la calesa se paraba. Aquella calesa tirada por los seres invisibles. Draco bajó primero, ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione, que tomó para bajar de allí casi de un salto. Draco la acercó a él en el último momento.

—_Seré la más jodida perfección entre los prefectos, prepárate para ver caer a tu amigo en la apuesta..._— le susurró casi en el oído.

—_Hermione_— escuchó la voz queda de Ron no muy lejos de allí. Draco se apartó con una medio reverencia de ella, y la dejó ir. Se pasó la mano ella por su pelo suelto, mirando al pelirrojo que tenía delante—_, ¿qué estaba pasando?_— preguntó.

—_Nos amenazábamos_— susurró ella. Al ver la cara desencajada del pelirrojo rectificó lo mejor que sabía—_, más que amenaza era un reto..._— terminó. Pasaron al castillo, cambiándose en seguida por el uniforme de su casa y acudiendo. Ya habían sido escogidos gran parte de los de primero. McGonagall los dio una mirada un poco desaprobadora de bienvenida a la par que alentaba a los jóvenes de todas las casas. Después, simplemente comenzó la comida. Aquel año no sería como los demás, aquel año no pasaría nada que llamara la atención. Hermione buscó con la mirada a todos sus prefectos, viendo que estuvieran preparados para llevar a sus alumnos a sus lugares "de origen". Todos los prefectos habían comenzado ya a cortejar a algunas nuevas jovencitas muy guapas. Incluido Harry.

* * *

_Y en el siguiente capítulo..._

—_¿Estás de coña?_— le dijo Harry, Draco negó con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa ladina en los labios, mientras señalaba a un par de personas a lo lejos en el pasillo.

—_Cuando te digo que tu amigita se está tirando a un Slytherin, no voy de coña_— determinó, señalando a Hermione. Harry no supo si echarse a reír, a llorar, o simplemente llamarles la atención y dar parte. Desde luego, no quería hacer que su amiga perdiera su Premio Anual la primera semana por un tórrido romance.

—_No me lo trago, Malfoy_— se rió Harry, intentando ver más allá de todas aquellas personas.

* * *

___Bueeeeno. Alguien me dijo... ¡Es hora de publicar! Y como tengo bastantes capítulos de esta historia escrita pues... Me dije a mí misma que lo hiciera. Gracias por las reviews y por toda esa silenciosa gente que me sigue: favoritos, followers... ¿Qué quieres qué pase? ¿Qué se esperan?_

___¡Saludos!_


	4. Dirás Ron, ¿no?

**FOURTH**

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Hermione ya había recorrido gran parte del colegio, observando que la reconstrucción lo había dejado exactamente igual que estaba. Había tanto colorido como cuando estaba Dumbledore e incluso, había algo más de actividad. Aquel año había muchos más alumnos de sangre mixta o impura. Muchos se habían animado a aceptar un plaza en aquel colegio después de que quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado hubiera muerto. Aquello alivió a la joven, que observó también a muchos de los fantasmas del castillo en sus retratos. Muchos de ellos habían tenido que ser reconstruidos, pero todos estaban felices. Las escaleras seguían tan locas como siempre. La biblioteca ocupada por aquellas casas más afines a la lectura... Y algunos prefectos dando lecciones de Quidditch. Hermione reprimió con la mirada a Harry, que siguió con su visita... Pronto, acabó sentada en un pequeño claro de césped, por allí, se salía hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Allí había mostrado físicamente su falta de respeto a Malfoy por primera vez.

—_¿Qué tal la reconstrucción?_— resonó la voz de Minerva tras ella. Acompañada de Luna, parecían haberse aparecido allí. Sabía que solo los directores tenían aquel poder en los terrenos del castillo.

—_No he visto fallo alguno_— dijo Hermione, poniéndose en pie.

—_Bueno Luna, gracias por esa clase práctica, lo tendré en cuenta... Ahora si me disculpan..._— dijo Minerva, desapareciendo de allí. Hermione miró interrogante a la rubia.

—_Solo le enseñaba unas pequeñas criaturas saltarinas que habitan en el interior de muchas de las tejas del castillo_—dijo Luna a modo de explicación—_, ¿qué tal tú propia reconstrucción?_

—_Supongo que bien, he vuelto aquí..._— susurró Hermione—_, ¿qué tal las cosas con Neville?_

—_Creo que tus ojos vieron la respuesta en el comedor_— respondió Luna, señalando que los había visto besarse suavemente allí—_, pero mi curiosidad es hacia Ron... No le he visto con vosotros en ningún momento._

—_Culpa de Malfoy, a demás, Draco lleva sin hablarnos todo el vernan..._

—_Dirás Ron_— la interrumpió Luna. Hermione se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. No podía creer que hubiera cometido aquella falta—_, sí, yo también he reparado en que está más... Mayor._

—_Quieres decir que está muy bueno, Luna, aunque ese lenguaje correcto tuyo no te deje admitirlo..._— se rió Hermione. Luna le siguió.

—_Y creía que el tuyo tampoco, quizás algo te esté afectando al cerebro..._— se rió la de Ravenclaw, pero pronto volvió al tema que le interesaba—_, vi a Ronald en verano un par de veces, venía a traerle pasteles de carne a mi padre y..._

—_No está bien, ¿eso es lo que quieres decirme?_— la interrumpió Hermione.

—_Sí, no está bien, exactamente eso_— terminó Luna—_, espera, ese que va... ¡Theodore!_— el grito de Luna dejó desconcertada a la castaña, que miró a la rubia. Anduvo con ella hasta uno de los patios interiores detrás de un joven de piel tiznada, hasta que se detuvo.

—_Luna, ¿ocurre algo?_— preguntó Nott. Hermino alzó las cejas. Ni siquiera sabía que se conocieran pero... Debía de entender algo: por muy loca que estuviera la familia de Luna, seguían siendo unos pura sangre.

—_Sí, hablaba con Hermione de problemas de chicas y recordé que ella es la chica perfecta para tu problema en la clase de pociones..._— determinó Luna, con aquella voz queda suya. Hermione alzó las cejas.

—_¿Qué yo soy qué? Joder, ¿es que acaso Malfoy no te ayuda, Nott?_— determinó Hermione casi riéndose. Un Slytherin en problema siempre era motivo de risa para un Gryffindor.

—_Siempre estuvo más ocupado mirándose en el espejo, pero no quiero que un Gryffindor me ayude en nada_— determinó Nott. La joven alzó las cejas.

—_No rechazarás la ayuda de un premio anual_— susurró Luna, Hermione alzó las cejas.

—_Si eso ha sido un comentario despectivo para Malfoy, y no te importa que te vean con alguien de una casa diferente..._— determinó ella, haciendo caso omiso de los años de insultos. Le había dado una nueva maldita oportunidad a Malfoy, por qué no a él.

—_En tu sala común, Premio Anual_— determinó Nott—_, le diré al retrato que te avise... Por las noches._

—_No te preocupes_— determinó Hermione. No sabía que demonios acaba de hacer. ¿No tenía suficiente con una serpiente diaria, viviendo con ella, que metería a otra por la noche? Quizás, el aire que se daba Theodore. Ella tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo, la joven tenía que reunirse con los prefectos para saber que tal había ido su visita. Así que se despidió con un simple saludo y, corriendo, llegó a la que sería su casa durante un año. El retrato de un hombre mayor, bastante amable, le pidió la contraseña.

—_Serpientes que se muerden la cola_— susurró ella. Había sido idea de un antiguo profesor, quizás en referencia a todos los Slytherin, o a todos los "malos" que de aquella casa habían salido. El retratos se abrió, no sin antes advertirle la joven de que un _serpiente_ vendría a recibir clases particulares de pociones... El retrato la avisaría encantado de su visitante. Cuando entró, pudo observar que la luz había sido colocada de forma tenue. Frente a la ventana, de espaldas anchas, se encontraba el joven de los Malfoy. No había nadie más.

—_Llegas tarde a la reunión... Como el resto_— determinó el rubio. Ella tragó saliva al verlo con una copa de licor sobre las manos. Sabía que Draco bebía, pero no sabía que se lo habían permitido en el colegio. Alzó la copa, con un gesto, como si le ofreciera.

—_¿Qué ha pasado?_— determinó ella—_, ¿todo fue bien?_

—_Tuve que repetir más de quince veces que había sido declarado inocente y que sí, podía ser considerado un prefecto ex-mortífago, pero que no había de que preocuparse_— comenzó Draco.

—_Así que los tienes a todos encandilados_— musitó irónica Hermione sentándose en el sofá. El rubio la acompañó, sentándose en un sillón cercano.

—_Como a fieles perritos, sí_— determinó él. Pero su charla se vio interrumpida por la entrada de los otros tres prefectos. El Slytherin levantó su copa—_, llegamos tarde, señores perfectos_— pronunció irónicamente, cambiado sí, la palabra prefectos por perfectos. Aquello no era más que una simple mofa para los jóvenes. El Hufflepuff, pacífico como siempre, alzó un brazo, mientras con otro ser servía una copa de licor.

—_Todos tuvimos problemas, la mayoría de los nuevos estaban nerviosos teniendo a Malfoy aquí_— determinó el prefecto, el de Ravenclaw le apoyó.

—_Se dice que muchos han intentado sacar a sus hijos ya. Suerte que la directora tiene un potente don de la palabra..._— determinó.

—_Pero los nuevos bien, con un tour hecho por todos por el castillo, todas las casas juntas, después nos hemos separado, hemos presentado salas comunes y los hemos mostrado sus habitaciones_— determinó Harry—_, en mi caso, también los alenté para que se apuntaran al equipo de Quidditch..._

—_¿Vas a intentar estar presente este año, Potter?_— preguntó Malfoy, sin aparente malicia.

—_Tanto como lo intentarás tú, Malfoy_— terminó Harry algo seco, pero después, ambos se rieron. Habían apuntado sus nombres los primeros en las listas de sus casas. Parecía que aquella infernal lucha se había convertido en una sana refriega entre casas, nada combativa. Todo se vería en el campo.

—_¿Tenemos que saber algo más, Granger?_— preguntó el de Ravenclaw. La joven entrecerró los ojos, asintiendo.

—_El baile de bienvenida será muy pronto... Imagino que en más o menos, tres semanas_— determinó ella.

—_No parece el momento más idóneo para un baile_— determinó Harry.

—_Por eso mismo_— determinó Hermione, haciéndole recordar una conversación con Ginny antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur—_, es el momento más idóneo. Todas las casas estarán invitadas, y nosotros, si son capaces de controlar sus hormonas, seremos los encargados de cuidar que nadie se salga de sus papeles y se vuelvan adolescentes hormonados..._

—_Es que eso es, precisamente lo que son_— determinó Malfoy, con la voz seca.

—_Somos, Malfoy, somos_— le corrigió el de Hufflepuff con una media sonrisa en el rostro. El de Slytherin también se rió. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? La primera en marcharse de aquella sala fue Hermione. Se disculpó, mañana tenía clase desde muy pronto. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff fueron después, dejando así solos a Harry y a Draco. Ninguno de los dos hablaban. Solo bebían. Al principio, el Gryffindor había sido reticente a ello, pero como todo, había acabado cediendo.

—_Tu habitación no tiene cama_— observó Draco.

—_Porque seguiré ocupando mi antigua habitación con Ron_— le contestó Harry—_, y, ¿por qué tu habitación ya está hechizada para que no podamos pasar?_

—_Precisamente por eso, para evitar cotilleos innecesarios_— terminó Draco. Miró encima de la mesa, casi escupiendo su bebida sobre _El profeta_ que mostraba una foto de su familia—_, Maldita zorra Rita Skeeter._

—_Oh joder, será verdad que coincidimos en algo Malfoy..._— dijo Harry algo chispado por la bebida y su falta de costumbre. El rubio alzó las cejas, pidiéndole una explicación—_, yo también odio a esa entrometida idiota_— determinó casi escupiendo también. Ambos se echaron a reír. Después de un corto saludo, y algunas risas más, aquella sala común quedó completamente desierta aquella noche.

Pero no todas las noches fue así. La primera semana los prefectos a penas cruzaron palabras más que para un saludo, pero uno de ellos se olía lo que pasaba. No, no era Harry vigilando su Mapa del Merodeador, sino Draco, sediento de alcohol, que lo alejaba del dolor de cabeza. Los había visto, a su mejor amigo y a aquella _sangre sucia _que tan atractiva se había vuelto últimamente. Escondían algo. Todas las noches, Nott se paseaba por su sala común, comiéndose con los ojos a la Gryffindor.

—o—o—o—o—o—

—_¿Estás de coña?_— le dijo Harry, Draco negó con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa ladina en los labios, mientras señalaba a un par de personas a lo lejos en el pasillo.

—_Cuando te digo que tu amigita se está tirando a un Slytherin, no voy de coña_— determinó, señalando a Hermione. Harry no supo si echarse a reír, a llorar, o simplemente llamarles la atención y dar parte. Desde luego, no quería hacer que su amiga perdiera su Premio Anual la primera semana por un tórrido romance.

—_No me lo trago, Malfoy_— se rió Harry, intentando ver más allá de todas aquellas personas. Siguió mirando. Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott hablando en el pasillo, de manera bastante cercana.

—_Todas las noches, en nuestra sala común, de hecho..._— dijo en bajo Draco.

—_¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe?_— preguntó Harry, algo divertido por todo aquello.

—_¿Es que acaso no eres mago, Potter, y no puedes silenciar una habitación?_— determinó el Slytherin—_, sea como sea, ese serpiente no es buena para tu Premio Anual..._

—_¿Mío, Malfoy? Ella no me pertenece_— dijo el Gryffindor mientras miraba a aquellos ojos de acero. Seguía divertido por todo aquello, desde luego.

—_¿Y por eso a vivido contigo durante todo un verano?_— determinó Draco. Pero Harry no era quien para contarle que es que, Hermione, no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir y, como cortó con Ron, no podía soportar la idea de quedarse en La Madriguera con ellos. Todo lo que Harry había hecho en su casa, era por ella. Y era porque era su amiga, nada más.

—_Malfoy, deja de ver pájaros donde no los hay..._— le dijo Harry dándose la vuelta. Ambos iban vestidos para entrenar, pues habían sido aceptados como buscadores principales. Ambos eran buenos, muy buenos.

—_Ya verás, cuando lo veas Potter... Será otra cosa por la que tendrás que tragarte tu maldito orgullo_— se rió el de Slythering mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Antes de ir a entrenar tendría una pequeña charla con aquella pequeña castaña, se divertiría tanto observando el gesto de Nott... Se acercó así a grandes zancadas hasta donde seguía discutiendo aquella pareja.

—_Draco_— dijo Nott antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

—_Granger, necesito que me saques de un puto lío_— determinó. No se avergonzaba ya de aquello. Muchos sabían que no debía hacer nada malo y que, su superior más directa, era Hermione.

—_Lárgate Malfoy_— dijo ella.

—_Parece importante Hermione, hablamos luego..._— musitó Nott, con complicidad.

—_De acuerdo Theo, nos vemos luego_— dijo ella. La cara de Draco se volvió un témpano al comprobar que ambos se llamaban por su nombre de pila. Se despidieron rápidamente de aquel Slytherin, mientras Hermione seguía a Draco entre la gente. Salieron de allí, por una de las puertas secundarias. Aquella era la manera más larga de llegar al campo de Quidditch, por donde Draco sabía que no pasaba nadie. Ese había sido su sitio preferido para llevarse a jóvenes inexpertas.

—_¿Qué narices quieres, Draco? No pienso acompañarte hasta el campo_— interrumpió ella. Draco se paró tan de golpe que Hermione se chocó contra su espalda, trastablilleando hasta casi caer al suelo.

—_¿Me has llamado por mi nombre, Granger?_— preguntó Draco.

—_Sí, un pequeño lapsus, y ahora, que narices quieres..._— determinó ella, recompiéndose. Se pasó las manos por su jersey. No es que estuviera suficiente abrigada como para salir allí cuando ya había comenzado a hacer semejante frío. Malfoy se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la hechó por los hombros, siguió caminando.

—_Quería separarte de esa serpiente_— determinó. Por la cabeza de Hermione pasó la palabra celos.

—_¿Qué narices dices?_— preguntó ella, agarrando al Slytherin por el brazo. Ya no les quedaba demasiado, casi había acompañado hasta el campo a Malfoy.

—_Se como muerde una serpiente, y más de mi casa..._— contestó Malfoy—_, y no quiero que, de quien depende mi futuro, tenga el jodido juicio nublado por alguien como Theodore Nott._

—_¿Estás celoso, Malfoy?_— se rió ella—_, se que nos has visto estudiando más de una noche..._

—_Si a eso se le llama ahora estudiar, sí, Granger_— determinó el rubio dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Ella, que miraba al suelo al andar, casi choca contra él de nuevo.

—_Maldita sea Malfoy, deja de pararte de golpe_— dijo ella. Él sonrió ladinamente, muchos los miraban. Sabía que correría el rumor de que ella había acompañado a Malfoy hasta sus entrenamientos... Chasqueó la lengua—_, qué es lo que quieres._

—_Si realmente le estás ayudando con pociones... Déjame hacerlo a mí, no quiero que seas mordida por una serpiente así_— determinó él.

—_Como tú quieras Malfoy, ya sabes donde nos encontramos..._— siseó ella, y tan pronto como le había seguido, se fue. Con su chaqueta.

—_Joder, si que hubiera valido para ser una Slytherin sí_— determinó él, observando las largas piernas de la Gryffindor alejarse. Tuvo que escuchar toda clase de comentarios, sí... Pero al menos, la marca de su brazó pasó algo más inadvertida. El joven había previsto una cita con McGonagall. No podían quitarle la marca... Pero si tatuar sobre ella. Se tatuaría desde la muñeca hasta el codo, y ya tenía el motivo que quería. Algo que crisparía los nervios de muchos, desde luego.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que llevaba la chaqueta de un Slytherin sobre los hombros, ya había levantado muchísimas miradas indiscretas. Sobre todo, por el nombre que detrás había escrito que, con suerte, había tapado un poco su pelo largo. Con suerte. Se quitó la chaqueta, pasando así por su retrato, mientras la joven se hacía una coleta para subir a las habitaciones. Antes de pasarse por la propia, abrió la puerta de la recámara del Slytherin, y dejó su chaqueta perfectamente estirada sobre la cama. Ella no se había dado cuenta que, a parte del rubio, ella era la única que podía entrar en aquella habitación.

En séptimo, muchas de las personas ya habían obtenido la nota requerida por el TIMO, que les hacía dimitir de aquellas clases que no desearan... Lo que Hermione había tomado para poder apuntarse a más clases de lo que a ella le interesaba. Estaba tranquila, relajada. Sabía que pocos habían podido hacerlo, pero desde luego, los exámenes apodados EXTASIS no eran algo que a ella le aterraran, ni mucho menos. Ya había pasado por cosas peores... Sí, el año pasaría rápido. O al menos, se concienció de ello cuando comenzó a hacer sus deberes sobre su propia cama, estudiando siempre más de lo que entraría en el examen.

Horas después, escuchó las cansadas pisadas de Slytherin subir. Ella abrió su propia puerta y con una sonrisa esperó a que el joven rubio le dijera alguna estupidez, pero no fue así.

—_Al menos podrías hacerme esperado para que no me muriera de frío al venir_— determinó Draco, desde su propia habitación.

—_Siempre es más divertido ver a una serpiente encogerse por el frío_— contestó ella. El joven rubio apareció en su habitación, sentándose en una de las sillas de la misma.

—_¿Te parece tan gracioso? Los leones también son de climas cálidos..._— musitó él.

—_Pero aguantan mejor el frío de lo que muchos quieren hacer pensar_— determinó ella—_, ¿hablaste con Nott?_— preguntó, finalmente.

—_¿Cómo sabes que quería hablar con él?_— respondió, preguntando, Malfoy.

—_Porque eres alguien cabezón que siempre desea salirse con la suya_— determinó Hermione.

—_Desde ahora yo le ayudaré con pociones... Después de todo, ambos pudimos llegar al TIMO, y estamos estudiando el doble de esas cosas para intentar pasar el examen de aurores..._

—_Así que ya te decidiste_— determinó ella.

—_Tu amigo Potter me ayudó_— terminó él.

* * *

_Y en el siguiente capítulo..._

El viento frío ya se había instalado en las colinas circundantes a Hogwarts, donde todo permanecía tranquilo. Los entrenamientos diarios, el estudio intenso que requería el séptimo año... Todo, en conjunto, había separado al trío de oro. Pero llegaba el _Baile de invierno_ o baile de bienvenida, como Hermione lo había llamado días atrás. ¿Cómo podían tener pareja, si se pasaban los días entre exámenes? Al menos, aquella era la pregunta que se hacía Draco... Que se planteaba, por primera vez, invitar a su carcelera. Dar celos a la comadreja, sin que nadie le reprimiera por ello, sería divertido. No, él no había cambiado tanto, o al menos, quería fingirlo.

* * *

_Gracias a Caroone y a Arenque Rojo, así como todos los que leéis. También favoritos, followers... Es una historia de la cual ya tengo escritos algunos capítulos más, espero que os vaya gustando. ¡Cuidaos!_


	5. Una amenaza

**FIFTH**

El viento frío ya se había instalado en las colinas circundantes a Hogwarts, donde todo permanecía tranquilo. Los entrenamientos diarios, el estudio intenso que requería el séptimo año... Todo, en conjunto, había separado al trío de oro. Pero llegaba el _Baile de invierno_ o baile de bienvenida, como Hermione lo había llamado días atrás. ¿Cómo podían tener pareja, si se pasaban los días entre exámenes? Al menos, aquella era la pregunta que se hacía Draco... Que se planteaba, por primera vez, invitar a su carcelera. Dar celos a la comadreja, sin que nadie le reprimiera por ello, sería divertido. No, él no había cambiado tanto, o al menos, quería fingirlo. Había pasado un buen rato hablando con Potter de lo que tendría que hacer cuando fuera _amable_ con él, aunque siempre con la posibilidad de que perdiera... No, un Slytherin nunca pierde, al menos, eso se recordó él. El denso abrigo que rodeaba su cuerpo era suficiente para el clima que había fuera del castillo. Varita en manga, había descubierto que el Bosque Prohibido era su mejor sitio para estudiar. Los exámenes le estaban matando, pero más lo hacían sus absurdos pensamientos. Se palpó su pelo corto, sintiendo como todo en él parecía congelarse. Pero debía de estar allí un rato más. Bajo su brazo derecho, un libro de hechizos, sin duda, necesarios para pasar aquel curso. Hasta el momento le había ido bien, al menos en los exámenes. Otras cosas todavía no lo habían golpeado con su realidad. Y la realidad era que estaba solo, que habían matado a sus padres, que su fortuna estaba congelada en manos de McGonagall, que tenía que comportarse bien con al menos dos de los integrantes del trío de oro, ya desaparecido. Pensó en la comadreja, y le salió una sonrisa. El Weasley parecía haber desaparecido de la vida de todos ellos. Y sin más mentarlo, allí lo vio, delante de él.

Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio, completamente estático, contemplando como el de pelo rojo besaba apasionadamente a otra joven que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. Una arcada le subió a Draco hasta la misma garganta, mientras la risa se agolpaba en su boca. Si que había superado rápido a la _sangre sucia_ aquel traidor. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera si quiera escucharle, el joven desapareció de aquel lugar. Anduvo durante otro rato más, ya sumido en qué debía hacer. Tenía que buscarse una pareja, y estaba claro que no quería que fuera Pansy quien fuera con él. No le debía nada, incluso, había testificado en su contra. Los celos eran malos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había llegado al estadio, observando como había algunos equipos entrenando en paz. Se acordó de las trifulcas que había para que solo un equipo entrenara y ahora... Parecía que a ninguno le importaba realmente compartir. Así fue, como el joven subió hasta las gradas, las de su propia casa, para poder observar alguna presencia en las de al lado. Divertido, se situó junto a ellas.

—_Que placer tener aquí, Malfoy_— ironizó Hermione, mientras Neville le dedicaba una mirada que, si lo hubiera podido matar, seguro que lo hubiera hecho.

—_No busco pelea, Granger_— repitió el chico.

—_Lo se, pero yo sí_— determinó la de pelo castaño. ¡Allí estaba! ¡La valentía Gryffindor! Digna de verla en una joven como aquella. Inclinado hacia delante, Neville sucumbió ante la presencia del rubio, levantándose con una pequeña disculpa para Hermione mientras se retiraba.

—_Parece que he asustado a tu amigo_— dijo Draco.

—_¿Y te parece raro?_— se rió la chica, con un deje de nuevo de sarcasmo—_, quería hablar contigo._

—_Toda una curiosidad, Granger, aquí estoy_— se rió el rubio.

—_Eres la última persona con la que quieren verme en el baile de invierno_— dijo la joven. Draco exhibió entonces una de sus mejores sonrisas. Había ganado. No solo se había fijado en aquella Gryffindor la última semana, sino que, a demás, había conseguido que ella misma le invitara al baile. Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—_Así que esta es la famosa rebeldía y osadía de los Gryffindor_— determinó Malfoy—_, ¿Qué ocurre Granger? ¿Te has quedado sin amigos a los que invitar al baile?_

—_Igual que tú, Malfoy... ¿O crees que no corre el rumor de que no has invitado a nadie, y nadie quiere ir contigo?_— determinó la joven. La sonrisa de Malfoy se torció durante unos segundos.

—_He visto a tu... Antiguo novio muy ocupado con una chica de pelo castaño en el bosque prohibido... ¿Es eso no? ¿Quieres darle celos?_— determinó el joven. Ella dejó caer una exclamación en su garganta, mientras entornaba los ojos.

—_Es simple, Malfoy. ¿Quieres o no?_— determinó ella.

—_Nos consideraran raros, y será tu condena social_— contestó el chico.

—_¿Mi condena social? ¿Qué clase de estatus crees que tengo?_— se rió ella.

—_Sabes perfectamente que a mí me vendría muy bien que me vieran con una... hija de muggles, y que a demás fuera integrante de "el trío de oro"_— determinó—_, incluso puede que me diera puntos para ganar a Potter en nuestra apuesta._

—_Ya le ayudaré a él de alguna otra forma, para darle puntos también. Así estaréis igualados_— dijo ella, como si creyera que eso le importaba al rubio.

—_Tenemos que hablar de lo que llevaremos puesto, Granger_— le contestó Draco, aceptando así su propuesta.

—_¿Llevaremos? ¿Qué quieres decir?_— preguntó ella.

—_Tú no, pero yo tengo un mínimo estatus que mantener_— comenzó Draco—_, a demás, imagino que repetirás vestido, el hecho de que no tengas dinero del que disponer..._

—_Draco, no empieces con eso_— le cortó ella.

—_¿Me has llamado por mi nombre, Granger? Así que nos daremos confianza después de esto..._— se rió el Slytherin.

—_Cállate Malfoy_— le contestó ella.

—_Draco, llámame Draco... Si quieres que el Weasley se muera de celos, mejor llámame Draco, Hermione._

—_Cállate Draco_— le cortó ella, corrigiéndose. Un segundo después, los dos estallaron en risas. Quizás aquello dejó extrañados a todos los participantes de aquella sesión de Quiddytch. Pero a ellos no les importó en absoluto.

—_Mañana pediré a McGonagall que nos deje un traslador, tenemos un vestido que comprar_— determinó el rubio, poniéndose en pie y retirándose. No le dio oportunidad a la joven de retirarle la palabra, o si quiera decirle que no. Un rato después, Hermione también se levantó. Cuando se disponía a salir, Harry la interceptó, algo curioso por lo que había observado. Él era el más cuerdo de los dos, o al menos, era lo que pensaba en aquel momento la joven. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido invitar a aquel chico? Quizás compasión. Sabía que casi ninguna chica, por muy atractivo que el fuera, aceptaría ir con él. Un ex-mortífago era difícil de aceptar. Quizás aquello también lo ayudara. Él los podía haber matado en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo... Allí estaban.

—_¿Estabas hablando con Malfoy?_— le preguntó Harry sin saludar.

—_Le invité al baile de invierno_— anunció Hermione. Harry, como si aquello fuera una broma, se echó a reír. Momentos después se dio cuenta de que no lo era, y de que el gesto serio de su amiga le decía que tuviera cuidado con lo que mentaba.

—_¿Estás loca?_— siseó el Gryffindor mientras la agarraba del brazo, parándola—_, te dije que podríamos ir los dos, para que no tuvieras que pasar por más líos..._

—_Tú debes ir con Ginny, ella lo quiere, tú también_— repitió ella—_, a demás, no estará mal si queremos ayudar un poco a Draco..._

—_¿Lo has llamado por su nombre?_— exclamó Harry.

—_No seas infantil, Harry James Potter_— le dijo Hermione—_, no te preocupes por esto, y vamos, tenemos que estudiar..._

Y así fue. Ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde pasaron el resto de la tarde encerrados. Era complicado para Hermione concentrarse después de lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido?, sin embargo, aquello no había sido algo normal. No, claro que no lo era.

—_¿En qué estás pensando?_— se dijo a sí misma, en voz alta, interrumpiendo a todos los que en aquel momento se encontraban sumidos en sus libros en la biblioteca.

—_¿Hermione?_— le preguntó Harry. Ella movió la cabeza de forma negativa, llevándose la mano a la frente. Recogió rápidamente todas las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa y simplemente se marchó. Casi corrió por los pasillos de aquel castillo como si no encontrara un final satisfactorio para ella misma. Pronto se dio de bruces con otro de séptimo año, otra serpiente. Alzó los ojos, algo avergonzada por como la había encontrada, agitada.

—_¿No te han enseñado que no se tiene que correr por los pasillos?_— le preguntó Zabini, ella se pasó su única mano libre por el pelo, pues la otra la llevaba plenamente ocupada por varios volúmenes grandes.

—_No es el mejor momento para lecciones, Zabini, será mejor que te vayas a las mazmorras de una vez_— determinó ella, dándole la espalda y volviendo sobre sus pasos. ¿Qué le importaba volver para allá? Había dejado atrás la Torre de los prefectos por la necesidad de no encontrarse con nadie. Quizás la _sala de los menesteres_ fuera el mejor lugar. Pero... Siempre se arriesgaba a encontrarse a alguien por allí. Por lo que simplemente optó por lo más sencillo.

—_Serpientes que se muerden la cola_— susurró ella al llegar al retrato que daba acceso a la misma torre. Se internó, dejando atrás a dos de los prefectos, a los que ni siquiera miró, pues parecían sumidos en una conversación intensa acompañada de unas copas de alcohol. Cerró la puerta tras sí, mientras con un hechizo silenciador hacía que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que ocurría en aquella habitación. Por primera vez la Gryffindor quiso gritar: ira, celos, amor, rabia, olvido... Sobre todo olvido. No había podido revertir el hechizo que hizo a sus padres. Aquella fue una de las mejores desiciones, sí, mantenerlos alejados de aquella guerra. Aquella fue la decisión más dura pero... Se había quedado sola. Completa y perdidamente sola. No la ayudarían si hacía enfadar a aquel joven que la sustentaba, el joven que salvó-a-todos. Si perdía a Harry, seguramente su vida quedaría condenada a la miseria, por no poder estudiar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no debía perderlo... Tampoco quería. Le profería un cariño casi fraternal. Pero los envidiaba. Ahora conocía lo que sentía Harry, soledad... Pero el tenía dinero. Ahora también podía entender a Draco. Ninguno daba muestras de ello. Draco por ser un gran escapista al tratarse de mostrar emociones y Harry... Porque había ocurrido hacía demasiado.

—o—o—o—o—o—

No tardó demasiado en dormise aquella noche, envuelta en lágrimas que nadie había querido escuchar. A las que nadie tampoco había mostrado. Envuelta en su propio carrusel de emociones, y con una voz muy inusual, abrió los ojos. Sintió la mano de alguien sobre su brazo, sobre su piel desnuda. Draco la había movido para despertarla aquella mañana, como en las gradas del estado le había indicado.

—_Arriba, ponte ropa muggle_— le dijo. Hermione, somnolienta, se alzó sobre sus propios codos, mientras el Slytherin se subía las mangas de una camisa blanca. Llevaba un pantalón de traje, y unos zapatos también negros. Parecía ropa muggle, al menos, daba aquella impresión.

—_¿Dónde vamos? Tenemos clase..._— preguntó ella, mientras sacaba sus piernas de la cama y se dirigía frente al espejo. Podía observar por el rabillo del ojo al joven arreglarse las mangas de la camisa. Ella, varita en mano, utilizo hechizo alisador y otro para terminar de maquillarse. Nada simple, solo aquel toque que definía los pómulos, sus rosados labios y sus ojos castaños, haciéndolos más intensos. Malfoy la miró, pero algo más los interrumpió antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera insultarse por lo que hacían. Unos golpes sonaron a la puerta entornada, abriéndola así lentamente alguien de pelirroja cabellera.

—_Hermione, Harry me ha dicho que... Malfoy, qué coño haces aquí_— comenzó Ron, mirando a Hermione mientras entraba en su habitación. Viejas costumbres de años atrás. La confianza había dejado muchos resquicios, entrar sin permiso era uno de ellos. Pero la cara del joven expresaba un horror mayor.

—_Tengo que más derecho que tú, Weasley... Estás en una Torre que no te pertenece_— dijo el rubio, sentándose sobre la cama de Hermione, como si fuera la propia. Hermione, momentáneamente enfadada con ambos, hizo que sus ojos se volvieran blancos unos segundos.

—_¿Qué quieres Ron?_— preguntó ella.

—_Hermione, está en tu habitación es..._

—_Draco, ¿terminas de vestirte en tu habitación? Espérame en la sala común, bajo enseguida..._— dijo ella, dejando a un ensimismado Ron con una anonadado gesto. El Weasley básicamente había entendido que Malfoy había comenzado a vestirse en aquella habitación, por lo que... ¡Sí! Ya tenía una relación. Su gesto, descompuesto, se dirigió hacia el rubio que, con una sonrisa, se despidió de la Gryffindor. Salió por la puerta, sin decirle nada al chico restante, cerrando al tomar el pomo.

—_¿Qué hacía aquí?_— preguntó Ron visiblemente enfadado.

—_¿Qué quieres Ron?_— le preguntó ella, algo cansada, mientras se dirigía a su baúl para escoger algo normal que ponerse.

—_No me has constestado..._— dijo el Gryffindor, pero la mirada de Hermione le dejó claro que debía seguir con lo que había venido—_, Harry me mandó a preguntarte si estabas bien o..._

—_Sí, ¿por qué quería preguntarme él eso? Ni siquiera tenemos hoy clase_— determinó. No era fuera de lo común que no se vieran un día. Clases distintas, distintos profesores en las mismas materias...

—_Quería que te pidiera que vinieras al baile conmigo_— determinó Ron. Ella alzó las cejas, sacando un vestido negro corto y unas medias negras pero muy transparentes.

—_¿Es que acaso no tienes pareja ya?_— le preguntó ella.

—_Te estaba esperando_— le contestó él. Ella alzó las cejas.

—_Ayer en el bosque prohibido no era lo mismo_— determinó ella. Ron carraspeó, entornando los ojos, mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

—_Vas por un mal camino Hermione, Harry se cansará de tu comportamiento y entonces no te quedará..._

—_¿Vas a amenazarme, Ronald Weasley?_— casi exclamó Hermione con sarcasmo.

—_Tú sabrás lo que te juegas_— de

terminó él, dándose la vuelta. Así, Hermione, supo que había perdido gran parte de lo que tenía de amistad con aquel chico. Y seguramente, a oídos de Harry, necesitaría disculparse. ¿Estaba dispuesta a disculparse por lo que era su conducta normal? No era ella quien había cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana. Suspiró, mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Se puso aquella ropa rápido,y no necesitó arreglarse de ninguna otra manera. Sobre los hombros se colocó una gabardina de un color marrón arena. Se miró en el espejo, pero no parecía ella... ¿Es que acaso la figura de aquel hombre la estaba influenciando de verdad?, movió la cabeza hacia los lados. No. Bajó entonces, sobre unos tacones algo bajos pero terriblemente cómodos, para comprobar los gritos de la sala común de los prefectos. Se quedó parada a mitad de las escaleras, para escuchar lo que pasaba. Se sintió una intrusa en su propia "casa".

—_¿Y por qué sigues aquí joder? ¿Es que acaso alguien te ha invitado a quedarte aquí?_— exclamó Malfoy, para sorpresa de Hermione, con una voz menos sarcástica de lo normal.

—_Cállate serpiente, estoy esperando a que Hermione baje_— contestó Ronald.

—_¿Es que acaso no te ha bastado con que te rechazara una vez, idiota?_— le dijo el rubio riéndose. Hermione también se sintió tentada de esbozar una sonrisa.

—_Sabe que me debe una disculpa, trataba de ser amable y ella.._

—_La amenazaste, idiota, ¿te crees que no os escuché? Vas muy mal si primero la invitas y después la amenazas..._— le dijo Draco. Hermione no se podía creer que el mismísimo Malfoy estuviera dando normas de conducta a Ron. Casi se sintió tentada de reírse. Pero entonces, siguió bajando las escaleras, no escuchando las últimas frases que los chicos pronunciaban casi a gritos. Inclinada hacia delante, varita en manga, la joven apareció en aquella sala provocando que ambos hombres la miraran. Ya no eran jóvenes, ya eran hombres. Se habían convertido en hombres en una guerra que nunca habían tenido que luchar. Ron había adquirido la habilidad de las serpientes para escaquearse de muchas situaciones, pero Draco había adquirido la valentía de los Gryffindor.

—_Muy apropiado_— aprobó Malfoy mirándola de arriba a abajo. La boca de Ronald, entre abierta, dejaba ver que comenzaba a arrepentirse de aquella amenaza. Había perdido mucho.

—_¿No deberías salir de nuestra sala común, Ron? Vamos Draco, no debemos llegar tarde..._— susurró ella, tomando el brazo que le ofrecía el Malfoy mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, dejando allí, como una estatua, al pelirrojo.

Anduvieron los primeros minutos así, cerca el uno del otro, agarrados pero, antes de llegar a una de las esquinas principales, se separaron. Sabían que no había sido teatro, pero era mejor guardar ciertas apariencias. El misterio solía llamar más la atención que lo obvio. Ambos sabían que eran objetos de muchas miradas. Primeramente por el resonar de los tacones de Hermione, a demás de por sus ropas. No era normal ver vestido a dos alumnos en día de escuela con ropas normales... A demás, ambos desplegaban parte de la elegancia que tenían. Draco se había colocado sobre la camisa una americana que mantenía abierta, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Ninguno de los dos hablaron, hasta que Malfoy se acercó para susurrar la contraseña que daba acceso al despacho de la nueva directora. Al entrar, se encontraron con McGonagall frente a ellos, tras su mesa, mirando el retrato de Dumbledore.

—_Sentimos el retraso, una inesperada visita a nuestra Torre..._— susurró Malfoy, cohibido.

—_¿Ocurrió algo que deba saber, prefecto?_— le cortó McGonagall. La joven se pudo dar cuenta de que la directora poseía un gran poder sobre el joven que tenía delante.

—_Una simple conversación con Ronald Weasley, nada fuera de lo común..._— susurró Hermione.

—_Ya veo_— contestó McGonagall, poniéndose en pie. Entre las manos, llevaba un anillo—_, debo decir que me tomó por sorpresa que ayer el señor Malfoy me comunicara que asistiría al baile con el Premio Anual, y que necesitaba de su dinero para comprar las ropas adecuadas..._

—_Directora, yo..._— comenzó Hermione.

—_No obstante, no he mentado que no me agrade la idea, pero tengan cuidado_— determinó ella—_, ya tiene, señor Malfoy, el dinero que requirió, aunque ya le avisé de que sería excesivo... Así que aquí tenéis vuestro traslador. Tener infinito cuidado fuera, el colegio se tendrá que hacer responsable si os pasa algo._

—_Responsable ante nadie_— susurró Malfoy, tomando aquel traslador antes de cedérselo a Hermione. Agarró la muñeca de esta, antes de que se colocara aquel objeto sin mediar palabra.

Ambos sabían que lo normal era que los vestidos fueran enviados por las pertinentes familias, pero sus casos eran especiales. Estaba demostrado que ambos sabían defenderse, a demás, de que eran mayores de edad a ojos del Ministerio. No tenían demasiados problemas... No obstante, Malfoy agarró por los hombros a Hermione, sacándola del callejón Diagon antes de que una masa los atrapara. Todos sabían que él era un ex-mortífago, por lo que seguramente intentarían atacarlo, y muchos querían que ella contara las anécdotas del grupo en el que creció... No eran una buena pareja. Al salir, los muggles no los miraron. Draco se sintió aliviado. Allí podía pasar por alguien "normal", si trataba de superar su repulsión por aquellos seres sin magia que, poco a poco, estaba consiguiendo.

—_¿Estas bien?_— la voz de Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—_Lo siento, trato de no pensar lo que solía pensar de los muggles, pero me cuesta_— determinó el chico, mientras la soltaba y comenzaban a caminar.

—_¿Por qué has escogido el mundo muggle para comprar los trajes para el baile?_— preguntó ella.

—_Porque no quería que el sastre me matara al ver la jodida marca sobre mi brazo... A demás, después, tengo que hacer algo... Y necesito a los muggles_— determinó Malfoy. Hermione casi rió divertida. No esperaba que algún día pudiera ser testigo de lo que acaba de escuchar—_, pero tú dirás, no tengo ni idea de como van aquí las cosas..._

—_Vamos Draco, verás como esto no es tan malo_— se rió la joven, agarrándolo por el brazo, llevándolo por una conocida zona de tiendas.

* * *

_Y en el próximo capítulo..._

—_¿Qué narices has querido decir con eso?_— siseó Hermione mientras el dependiente se marchaba a hacer algunos dibujos. Malfoy se encogió de hombros mientras miraba de forma distraída todas las cosas que había en aquel lugar. Había embrujado su brazo para que el tatuaje quedara inerte, y fueran capaz de llevar a cabo lo más descabellado que se le había pasado por la mente al rubio.

—_McGonagall me lo aconsejó_— determinó él—_, será como si gritara que rechazo lo que hice, que me arrepiento y me avergüenzo... Pero que paso página._

—_Irán a por ti, Draco, querrán matarte_— susurró Hermione.

—_No será que no lo desean ya_— terminó el joven.

* * *

_Buenas buenas de nuevo... Lo se, he vuelto a actualizar pronto pero.. No os acostumbréis xD Es que tengo varios capítulos hechos ya..._

_**Astarthea: **Buenas y bienvenida 8D Muchas gracias por tu review, y por los ánimos pero... ¡Hay muy buenos fics Dramione por aquí! De hecho sigo muchos de ellos, y lo cierto es que no decepcionan... Sobre la frecuencia de subida de cap es que... Digamos que antes de publicar el fic, ya tenía los cuatros primeros capítulos casi hechos ajajaja así que, simplemente me he demorado un poco, para no ponerlos todos el mismo día. ;w; No te daré ninguna pista sobre el tatuaje... ¡Ya lo verás! jajajaja Porque sí, se verá e_è Espero que no decepcione mucho lo que veáis de Draco en adelante..._

_Gracias a todos los demás por favs, followers y todo eso. ¡Cuidaos!_


	6. Rojos y dorados

**SIXTH**

Aquella mujer estaba dispuesto a volverlo loco, y él lo sabía perfectamente. Lo había llevado de tienda en tienda, probándose y probándose, dejándose aconsejar por el de pelo rubio. Habían pasado parte de la mañana allí, entre miradas indiscretas de las dependientas, que los veían discutir, que los veían reír... Los veían más que sus propios amigos, de ambos por separado. Casi podían conocer aquellos sentimientos que ni ellos sabían que aún existían. Pero Hermione había conseguido algo realmente mágico: que Draco se olvidara durante unas horas de su vida, de la magia, y de su repulsión hacia los muggles. Al final, Hermione apareció frente a él con lo que supo que era el definitivo. Malfoy dejó escapar un largo suspiro al verla, así vestida.

—_¿Este tampoco te gusta?_— preguntó ella—_, no será que no te gusta como me queda ninguno..._

—_Este sí_— determinó él—_, pero el color..._

—_Lo tenían en azul, les pedí este_— dijo ella de manera tajante. Aquel vestido negro se veía algo raro sobre su piel pálida. Pero quizás es lo que lo hacía especial. Un corsé se ajustaba a su pecho con algo de pedrería, mientras que una falda salía con vuelo a lo largo de su cintura. Sobre su cuello, le habían dejado un collar, que no llegaba a ser una gargantilla, pero casi.

—_¿Por qué negro?_— determinó él—_, nadie irá de este color..._

—_Es lo más adecuado, hay mucha gente a la que velar_— susurró ella. Cuando aquello salió de los labios de la morena, Malfoy tuvo que entornar los ojos para que no viera la emoción en ello. Aquello le hizo recordar a sus propios padres. Los necesitaba en aquel momento, aunque... Seguramente intentarían matarlo ellos mismos al saber que iría al baile con una hija de _no mágicos_. La linea de sangre seguiría siendo importante para ellos.

—_Necesitas unos zapatos_— le dijo él, ella alzó los ojos, mostrándole lo que llevaba bajo aquel vestido. Unos zapatos altos, de aguja, negros mate, realzaban sus piernas blancas—_, son los perfectos_— determinó el rubio de nuevo—_, nos lo llevamos._

Una dependienta cerca de ellos tomó nota, y comenzó a hacer cuentas mientras Hermione volvía a cambiarse. Ella no supo cuanto le había costado a él puesto que, al salir, ya estaba todo pagado, y las dependientas corrieron a colocar lo comprado en bolsas. Para él no fue tan complicado. Un sastre tomó sus medidas, y le indicó que un par de horas tendría un traje listo. Sería normal: traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra fina. El sastre le había indicado que aquello era "lo más moderno" para jóvenes como él, y había tenido que hacerle caso. Tras un café largo, ambos jóvenes volvieron a recoger el traje. Y volvieron a estar en la calle. Reían y comentaban curiosidades de aquellas personas como si fueran de un mundo total y perdidamente diferente. Aunque los dos sabían que aquello no era así, al menos, uno de ellos si que pertenecía a todo aquello. Sin embargo, llegaron a la parte a la que Draco quería mirar. Le habían recomendado un sitio, del que había escuchado que todos sus dependientes eran antiguos magos que se habían decidido por una profesión como aquella. Sin embargo, a ella le extrañó.

Cuando entraron en la tienda, Hermione supo que Draco ya lo tenía todo preparado. Demasiado preparado, a decir verdad. Tenía una cita a su nombre, y un amable chico tatuado hasta las cejas atendiéndolo.

—_Hice más o menos lo que me pediste por lechuza... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que sea tan grande y de esas propiedades?_— le dijo el joven, Draco asintió.

—_No te preocupes por eso, enséñamelo en el brazo y ya veremos..._— determinó él.

—_¿Qué narices has querido decir con eso?_— siseó Hermione mientras el dependiente se marchaba a hacer algunos dibujos. Malfoy se encogió de hombros mientras miraba de forma distraída todas las cosas que había en aquel lugar. Había embrujado su brazo para que el tatuaje quedara inerte, y fueran capaz de llevar a cabo lo más descabellado que se le había pasado por la mente al rubio.

—_McGonagall me lo aconsejó_— determinó él—_, será como si gritara que rechazo lo que hice, que me arrepiento y me avergüenzo... Pero que paso página._

—_Irán a por ti, Draco, querrán matarte_— susurró Hermione.

—_No será que no lo desean ya_— terminó el joven.

—_Malfoy, eres un idiota_— susurró ella, mientras se daba la vuelta para sentarse en una de las grandes butacas, cercanas a donde habían dejado sus bolsas.

—_Hermione, déjame que te explique algo_— susurró el chico, sentándose a su lado, muy cerca de ella, tanto como para que sus labios rozaran su oído.

—_No Malfoy..._— intentó zafarse ella, pero el agarre de él la mantuvo quieta en el sitio.

—_Nunca quise ser un jodido mortífago, en determinados momentos sí, me sentí orgulloso pero... Joder, no sabes lo complicado que es esto para mí_— siseó él.

—_Ahora sientes como si estuvieras fuera de lugar. No tienes a nadie detrás que te proteja, ahora tu sangre no vale nada, ahora la marca de tu brazo es una condena_— susurró ella, escondido su gesto entre su liso pelo. Si Draco la hubiera visto sabría que casi había llorado con las últimas palabras. El rubio abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder, pero no encontró las palabras en aquel momento, preguntándose como ella había acertado—_, espero que ahora entiendas lo que se siente_— determinó ella, en último lugar, cuando se levantó la manga de su gabardina, mostrando la marca de _sangre sucia_ que Bellatrix le había grabado a filo sobre la piel. Para siempre.

—_¿Cómo cojones me libro de esta soledad?_— dijo en alto él, sorprendiéndo a Hermione, que levantó la cabeza para mirar al Slytherin. Desde luego, aquello había sido lo más cerca que alguien había estado de sus sentimientos, y la incomodidad había desaparecido. No se quedó parado cuando sintió los brazos de aquella _leona_ bajo los suyos, rodeándole, cerrándose en su espalda. La joven lo estaba abrazando, él le correspondió.

—_Malfoy, ya tengo todo listo_— determinó el tatuador. Ambos se separaron, como por un resorte, mientras el rubio se ponía de pie—_, tardaremos un buen rato guapa, así que será mejor que te acomodes por aquí o vayas a dar una vuelta._

—_Puedo dejarte más dinero si quieres, y así no tienes que estar aquí aburrida..._— le contestó Draco, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba, pero Hermione negó, quitándose la gabardina para dejarla sobre sus piernas dobladas. Cuando por fin el rubio se alejó, la joven volvió a verlo de nuevo, medio desnudo. No era normal para ella el cambio que había dado. Generalmente el estar en Azkaban dejaba más demacrado el cuerpo, no obstante, el de él estaba totalmente esculpido. No se permitió mirarlo demasiado, pero sí observó lo que hacían... Y aquello, era magia. Una magia que Hermione no conocía. Encadenaron a la serpiente de la calavera, y la hicieron desaparecer... El primer paso estaba hecho. La calavera desapareció levemente. Pero no desapareció del todo. Y él no quería recuerdo alguno... Así que la tinta muggle comenzó a entrar en su piel. Creó un dibujo, creó la fortaleza que sentía Draco en aquellos momentos. Un gran dragón, desde la muñeca hasta el codo, perfecto para ser tapado por cualquier camisa seria, aunque no era una vergüenza.

No tardaron más que un par de horas, rellenado el dragón en tonos grises y plateados, había quedado realmente bien. Cuando lo observó en el espejo, el joven no pudo evitar observar la curiosa mirada de la joven a lo lejos.

—_Hermione, ven_— le pidió él, casi exigido, que eso sería más normal. La joven se puso en pie, acercándose hasta el, observándolo con detenimiento.

—_¿Esto es un nuevo comienzo?_— susurró ella—_, ¿que todo acabó?_

—_Las cosas no pueden acabar... Solo quedan apartadas_— determinó él—_, igual que el antiguo tatuaje de mi brazo, relegado a ser un segundo sobre un gran dragón._

—_Me gusta_— dijo Hermione, observando atentamente el dibujo, como si no le diera demasiada importancia a las palabras de Draco en sí. Él sonrió, mientras le indicaba al tatuador que podía acercarse.

—_Todo perfecto, señor Malfoy... Encantado de que me haya elegido para hacer esto_— le dijo el tatuador. Hermione sentenció que seguramente, lo que le habían hecho al rubio no era un tatuaje normal, se rió.

—_Bueno, será hora de vestirse..._— contestó el Slytherin. Se acercó, colocándose su camisa de nuevo, y su chaqueta después. Miró a Hermione, que le observaba con atención, como intentando adivinar lo que pensaba. Sabía que no podía, pero aun así, él lo intentaba. Le ofreció ayudarla a ponerse su gabardina, con una caballerosidad que ella no había conocido de sus amigos, y simplemente, salieron del lugar. Las horas les incitaron a comer juntos, en un pequeño restaurante algo olvidado en un callejón. Malfoy quedó deslumbrado por lo que los muggles sabían hacer sin magia: los sabores, los olores... Y después, simplemente pasearon hasta que, en la tarde, decidieron volver. Aparecieron en el despacho de McGonagall, que esperaba impaciente un completo informe de lo que habían hecho. Draco se ofreció a contarselo, a demás, de enseñarle el importante cambio en su brazo, a lo que la directora se disculpó por los dos ante Hermione, mientras esta, entendió, que en aquella estancia estaba de más. Llevó las bolsas que habían comprado hasta la torre, y las subió hasta sus habitaciones. Se quitó los tacones de forma cansada, retirando sus medias y su vestido, cambiéndose por un simple chándal y una sudadera, bajando hasta la sala común. No tenía demasiadas ganas de encontrarse con Harry pero, por primera vez, atacaría el alcohol de Draco. Esperaba que no le enfadara demasiado. Casi sabía a ciencia cierta que no lo haría.

—_Hermione, te he estado buscando_— la voz de su amigo resonó a su espalda, bajando por las escaleras, hasta donde ella se encontraba, con una copa en la mano—_, dónde te habías metido? Ron estaba preocupado..._

—_No pasa nada, Harry_— determinó ella.

—_¿Estás bebiendo?_— dijo sorprendido el de pelo oscuro, pero una tercer presencia los interrumpió. Draco apareció, arremangándose los puños de la camisa con la chaqueta sobre el brazo de la marca.

—_Gracias por prepararme la copa Herms... Buenas Harry_— dijo él, tomando la copa de las manos de Hermione.

—_Estuve haciendo unos recados en Londres_— susurró Hermione, algo cohibida por la presencia de Draco, rondando aquella sala con su amigo delante.

—_Diste un susto de muerte a Ron, dijo algo de Malfoy vistiéndose en tú habitación y él ha pensado cosas que no debería pensar_— comenzó Harry, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

—_Le da demasiadas vueltas, solo vio a Draco subiéndose los puños de la camisa en mi habitación, pues me vino a despertar y también llegó él_— le contó Hermione, no tenía nada que ocultar.

—_Pero que Weasley pensara que me acosté contigo fue divertido_— interrumpió Draco, sentándose frente a Potter. El último alzó las cejas, observándo el brazo que sostenía su copa, observando lo que tapaba su marca.

—_Creía que el tatuaje de un mortífago era imborrable_— determinó el chico.

—_No ha sido sencillo encontrar la manera y la persona que lo hiciera, pero... Aquí está_— dijo Draco, alzando el brazo con orgullo.

—_Es mucho mejor que la antigua marca._

—_Joder Potter, algo malo debe de estar a punto de pasar porque estamos de acuerdo en algo..._— determinó el Slytherin, antes de que todos se rieran.

—o—o—o—o—o—

La tensión con Harry había sido notable. El chico que tenía delante le había asegurado que iría con Hermione al baile, que habían pasado todo un agradable día juntos y que él... No quería problemas. Pero Harry estaba totalmente convencido de que Draco iba a utilizar a Hermione de la peor forma posible, para después dejarla tirada. Y ella, no lo vería. Intentó prestar atención a la clase avanzada de hechizos, al día siguiente tenían un examen importante, y por eso, más de la mitad del aula se encontraba vacía. Asistir a las clases aunque recomendado, ya no era obligatorio para ellos... No obstante, asistir a su estudio de varias horas diarias no era recomendable, sino obligatorio. Al menos, para aquellos que querían aprobar. Pero a pesar de todo eso, tenía a Draco Malfoy sentado delante. Miró de reojo a Ron, a su lado, prácticamente dormido por la mala noche que había pasado, y de la que él mismo había sido testigo. No solo no había dormido, sino que habían que tenido que llamar a la enfermería por el casi ataque de esquizofrenia del chico. Escuchaba voces por todos lados.

—_Deberíamos hacer algo_— susurró Ron, mientras el profesor comenzaba a despedir la clase. Había tantos profesores nuevos en Hogwarts, y tan poca atención sobre ellos, que era complicado hasta aprenderse sus nombres.

—_Hacer algo de qué_— preguntó Harry, mientras ambos se ponían en pie.

—_La va a destrozar_— siseó el pelirrojo.

—_Ella es suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hace_— contestó Harry, después de meditarlo durante unos segundos—_ tengo que ir a hablar con tu hermana... ¿Hablamos luego?_

—_Supongo, estaré estudiando_— dijo Ron. Aquello si que no era normal. Pero así eran las cosas ahora. De entrenamiento a los estudios, de los estudios a la cama y así, en un bucle casi infinito para algunos. Tuvo suerte, de encontrar a la pequeña de los Weasley sentada en la mesa del comedor principal, con un libro entre las manos.

—_Ginny_— dijo Harry, acelerado.

—_Harry... ¿Qué ocurre?_— musitó ella, sin levantar la cabeza del libro.

—_Ven al baile conmigo_— susurró el chico—_, déjame que te quiera._

Aquello fue lo que ambos necesitaban. Ginny ya se había levantado antes de la proposición, por lo que abrazó con fuerza al chico que tenía delante, besándolo rápidamente antes de que alguien les recordara que debían de mostrar pudor en la escuela. Así fue como Harry volvió a ser el chico de diecisiete años que era, arropado por la cálida mano de una chica que, aunque menor que él, de igual carisma. Así fue como, a demás, consiguió una pareja para el baile. Aquello, es lo que le volvió a arrancar la sonrisa de los labios.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Apoyada sobre una de las barandillas de la escuela, una de aquellas que daban a la parte de los acantilados del castillo, en aquel momento, mostrando un paisaje nevado, se encontraba Hermione. Haber discutido con sus dos mejores amigos era, tajantemente, malo. No se podía dejar llevar por las emociones o por cualquier otra cosa que se le pareciera. No podía ser ella misma. A los ojos de aquellos chicos, debía seguir siendo la niña de pelo castaño y rizado. Algo, que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir. La nueva directora, a sabiendas de su situación, le había aconsejado que hablar sobre todo con Harry, que le explicara lo que estaba pasando pero que, sobre todo, le pidiera confianza. Porque todos habían cambiado, pero podían seguir siendo tan amigos como antes. También le había mencionado que su cercanía a Malfoy podía haber deteriorado su imagen frente a sus amigos, pero que si bien había dado un buen resultado para el rubio, ella debía de hacer lo que deseara.

¿Ellos podía crecer, madurar, y ella no? No había dicho nada cuando Harry decidió quitarse las gafas, incluso le proporcionó el hechizo que le arreglaría la vista. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Ron le dijo que necesitaría mucho tiempo para superar la muerte de su hermano, que quería alejarse de ella y que... El beso en las ruinas, uno de los últimos, solo había sido llevado a cabo por el nerviosismo del momento. Le entraron ganas de llorar. Recogió su largo pelo castaño, lacio en aquel momento en una coleta. Habían pasado un par de días desde que Draco portaba aquel nuevo tatuaje, y por fin, se había dejado de escuchar la palabra "mortífago". Los mayores, por miedo. Los más pequeños, por falta de conocimiento. No obstante, todos seguían estudiando. Malditos exámenes que los llevaban casi al mismísimo desfallecimiento cerebral. Subió el cuello de su abrigo, mientras de su boca salía algo de vaho, pendiente de aquel frío que la rodeaba. No tenía mucha intención de irse, pero cuando sintió como algo cálido y suave le rodeaba el cuello, no pudo evitar girarse para comprobar de quien se trataba.

—_Tú amigo me dijo que estarías aquí_— dijo Malfoy mirándola, mientras ajustaba aquella bufanda de Slytherin sobre su cuello—_, no te quedan mal los colores de mi casa._

—_Pero sigo prefiriendo los rojos y dorados de la mía_— contestó ella, girándose de nuevo para apoyarse en la barandilla—_, ¿Harry te mandó aquí?_— preguntó ella.

—_Está preocupado por ti y todas esas ñoñerías que yo debería decirte para que te compadezcas del cara cort... Potter, y que lo perdones_— dijo Draco.

—_Viendo de ti eso es todo un alago, Malfoy_— contestó ella.

—_No, pero McGonagall me pidió que no te dejara mucho tiempo sola, no se qué de un mal momento para ti y esas cosas_— determinó él—_, y sabes que no tengo más opción que hacer lo que todo el mundo de ordene..._

—_Bienvenido a mi actual mundo_— siseó ella, algo cansada. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante.

—_Escuché tu conversación con Weasley el día que nos marchamos a la parte muggle_— dijo él. Ella inclinó la cabeza, emitiendo una pequeña risa con desdén—_, no está bien que te amenacen con dejarte completamente de lado cuando saben que no tienes nada._

—_Todos dais por hecho que me moriré de hambre si Harry me da de lado_— dijo ella—_, que a este paso, es lo que hará... Me gustaría demostraros a todos de una jodida vez que sí, he dependido de él... Pero no tengo que hacerlo nunca más._

—_Tu situación es peor que la mía_— contestó Draco.

—_Dos halagos en tan poco tiempo... ¿Te encuentras bien?_— susurró ella irónica—_, no es peor, ni en broma. Tus padres están muertos, pero tú tienes dinero para mantenerte, propiedades... Yo tengo padres, que no se acuerdan de haber tenido una maldita hija, y nada para mantenerme a flote._

—_No todos te darán de lado si Harry decide que no puedes volver a su casa_— dijo él—_, deberías ir tanteando más opciones..._

—_Hogwarts no es una opción, Malfoy_— siseó ella—_, se que piensas que Minerva me ayudaría pero... ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera que ayudar a todos los que están en mi posición o similar? No habría cabida para todos aquí..._

—_Hay más opciones_— determinó el chico, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos, dando un par de pasos hacia delante, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en la barandilla.

—_No para alguien como yo, ni el ministerio, ni los amigos, ni nadie lo haría_— susurró ella.

—_Un Malfoy siempre paga sus deudas_— le contestó el chico con una media sonrisa amable. Ella alzó las cejas, mirándole, quedando más sorprendida por el hecho de verle sonreír así.

—_No me debes nada, Malfoy_— determinó ella.

—_Me has ayudado desde que entré en casa de Potter_— dijo él—_, me he dedicado a joderte la vida durante seis años, seis años que pareces haber olvidado en dos putos minutos mientras hablamos. ¿Es que acaso no entiendes lo que es no tener la presión de unos padres que te tenían encajado en un molde y después liberarte? ¿No entiendes lo que es madurar?... Joder Granger, joder, Hermione Granger, te debo la vida que me estás ayudando a construir_— ella no supo que contestar. De su boca entre abierta salía un pequeño vaho al compás de su respiración. Pero ella estaba anonadada. No sabía que decir, que hacer, que pensar... ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que Malfoy podía cambiar? Harry mismo lo había dicho, había cambiado antes, en Azkaban.

—_Sigo siendo un hija de muggles_— determinó ella.

—_Deja ya de joder con lo de sangre sucia, ahora mismo quiero mi vida, no quiero centrarme en qué tipo de sangre corre por las venas de quien_— dijo Draco. Le tendió un brazo, mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza—_, ¿qué te parece si te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas?_— le dijo él—_, ya que nos verán juntos en el baile, habrá que ir abriéndoles boca..._

Ella se rió, no pudo evitarlo. Aquello le había levantado algo el ánimo, aunque su debate interno seguía allí, presente, intentando salir de algún lugar en el que sola había entrado. Lo que no sabía es que, ese lugar del que quería salir, representaba su actual persona. Tomó el brazo de aquel chico, ya hombre, y comenzó a andar por los oscuros pasillos de aquel lugar. Si Harry lo había enviado, quería decir que estaba algo preocupado al menos... Debía de disculparse con él, aunque solo fuera por que le devolviera una sonrisa. La bufanda de Draco seguía pegada contra su cuello, sus labios, seguía siendo la que le protegía del frío. Nadie los vio salír, no porque se escondieran, pero es que las horas no acompañaban a que ningún alumno estuviera fuera de la cama.

El paseo hasta Hogsmeade fue corto, como siempre, pero frío. Ambos jóvenes caminaban juntos, Hermione, tomando del brazo a Draco y este, con las manos enguantadas, sosteniendo también la de la joven para que no se tornara helada. No les hacía falta hablar. Ella había sido la cerebrito que, siempre rodeada de libros, no había necesitado nada más. Él la persona desconfiada que sabía que, sumido en el silencio, no corría tanto peligro. Y así entraron a la taberna, llamando la atención de algunas personas, en especial de Ron, que se encontraba allí sentado frente a Lavender Brown, la chica que Malfoy había visto con en el bosque oscuro junto al pelirrojo. Malfoy sonrió de medio lado, mientras agarraba un poco más a Hermione, acercándole a él. Ella protestó con un gemido ahogado, producto del susto que le había producido que el hombre la agarrara de aquella manera.

—_¿Qué se supone que...?_— susurró ella, pero él bajó la cabeza, apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella, tapándola de la vista del pelirrojo como si estuviera besándola.

—_Tú querido amigo Weasley está aquí..._— le dijo, a ella no le hizo falta saber más. Se retiró de su lado, mientras se dirigían a una mesa algo escondida. Él le tomó el abrigo y la bufanda, de forma caballerosa, para después dejarla sentarse a ella primero sobre uno de los bancos que había.

—_Dos jarras de cerveza, grandes_— dijo ella mientras el camarero se acercaba, este asintió, conocía los gustos de los jóvenes que venían de Hogwarts a pasar allí un rato.

—_Si hubiera sabido que estaba aquí te hubiera llevado al salón del té_— dijo Draco.

—_Esa cursilada romanticona de sitio no me gusta_— se rió ella—_, a demás, tienen un té que parece agua de fregar..._— aquello provocó la risa del rubio—_ a demás, no tiene por qué importarme que ellos me vean... En caso de Harry, le hubiera saludado, pero Ron..._

—_El Weasley no se lo merece_— dijo serio Draco.

—_Eso lo decidiré yo— _determinó ella cuando el camarero les trajo las cervezas. Antes de poder decir nada, Draco dio un largo trago, mirando a la joven.

—_La guerra nos cambió a todos: más o menos—_ dijo él.

—_¿Y qué ha cambiado al Príncipe de Slytherin una guerra de la que al final huyó?—_ susurró ella, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. De esa forma, podía ver al pelirrojo mirándolos con atención, cuyos ojos verdes despedían más ira de la que ellos pudieron imaginar.

—_Honestidad—_ siseó, como una serpiente_—, jodida honestidad—_ se alzó la manga del jersey de su casa enseñando así el elaborado tatuaje de dragón que tenía en el mismo—,_ y que tendré que cargar con mis putas decisiones de ahora en a delante._

—_Aceptar acompañarme al baile fue una pesada con la que cargar—_ dijo ella, con una media sonrisa, mientras bebía de su cerveza.

—_No soy de los que te dirían que en realidad es un placer ir contigo, Hermione... No busques cariño donde solo hay un jodido corazón frío—_ determinó él, con una sonrisa irónica.

—_Será verdad que eres de sangre fría...—_ se rió ella. Escucharon un manotazo en una mesa y un portazo, pero no necesitaban saber quien había sido. Era algo obvio. Iría a hablar con Harry... Lo que significaba que Hermione estaba en peligro_—, la situación con Ron me tiene hasta las narices, y lo mejor, es que lo va a joder todo..._

—_No hables mal, Hermione, ni la comadreja se lo merece—_ se rió Draco, siendo la primera vez frente a la chica que llamaba así a Ron. Pero pronto, la puerta se abrió brúscamente. Algunas personas gritaron, y cuando Draco quiso darse cuenta, ya no estaba en Hogsmeade ni en las cercanías de Hogwarts. Estaba en su mansión, en el mismo sitio en el que había escuchado gritar a Hermione durante unos interminables minutos, mientras Bellatrix la torturaba. Abrió y cerró los ojos unas cuantas veces, el joven Malfoy no entendía nada.

—_Joder, ¿qué coño ha pasado?_— dijo Draco gritando, mientras tomaba por los brazos a Hermione, esta soltó su varita de pronto.

—_Necesito una red de polvos flu, tenemos que avisar al ministerio_— dijo Hermione, con un brillo en los ojos que Draco no conocía. Quizás los recuerdos de aquel lugar o el dolor, pero los ojos de la chica se encontraban a punto de estallar por las lágrimas—_, mortífagos Draco, venían a por ti._

—_¿Cómo sabes que venía a por mí?_— gritó Malfoy, mientras se acercaba más a Hermione, agarrándola con más fuerza.

—_La chimenea Draco, no..._— dijo ella, Draco se retiró de golpe, alzando su mano derecha, completamente empapada de sangre. Habían dado a Hermione, pero Draco ni siquiera había podido escuchar el hechizo lanzado. Corrió hasta la propia chimenea que había en la sala, escribiendo en un pergamino muy deprisa para enviarlo al departamento de aurores. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se giró para observar como Hermione lo miraba, con unas pronunciaras ojeras bajo los ojos y muchas gotas de sangre a sus pies. El chico llegó a tiempo a cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo, desmayada.

* * *

_Y en el próximo capítulo..._

—_Estás muy guapa_— dijo el Malfoy mientras le tendía la mano para que se la tomara.

—_Será mejor que cierres la boca, guarda tus falsos halagos para el baile_— le respondió la Gryffindor con una sonrisa en los labios.

—_No es un falso halago, tendría que estar ciego para mentir sobre eso_— contestó Draco.

* * *

_Buenas buenas! Otra semana más. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, favoritos, suscriptores, reviews... ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Queréis ver el tatuaje de Draco? Debido a que aquí es prácticamente imposible poner links y que salgan bien, decidí ponerlo en mi perfil de manera permanente... Así que ahí encontraréis el link._

_¡Saludos a todos! Vamos a por las reviews c:_

_**Caroone**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro de que el anterior te haya gustado, y espero que este lo haga. ¡Nos vemos!_

**_Astarthea:_**_ Solo puedo decir... ¡wow! Lo cierto es que me quedé impresionada al leer un comentario tan grande, me hizo taaaanta ilusión *-* ¡Al tema! Espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado mucho, pero con respecto al anterior... ¡Aquí tienes tu tatuaje! Lo cierto es que quise buscar algo representativo de él, pero algo que no se esperara... Si hubiera puesto un fenix, el animal que mitológicamente "renace de sus cenizas" como está tratando de hacer Draco... No, no le di tantas vueltas. Pensé, ¿Draco? Un dragón. Y como los tatuajes que llegan hasta la muñeca, definidos, me gustan bastante... Pero siempre habrá que echarle algo de imaginación, cierto es que describí el tatuaje ya "relleno" así que... Solo espero que no decepcione demasiado[?] Los clichés últimamente son lo que la gente no se espera. Están tan cansados de verlos que, cuando alguien los sorprenden es como... WTF? así que por eso, a demás de por la simpleza que te dije es por lo que lo elegí._

_Es cierto que hasta yo pienso que hay cosas muy raras en el propio relato, pero todo tiene una razón de ser... Ya verás. Es un Dramione algo más complicado. Parece que todo va a seguir una línea argumental clara, pero no es así. Tengo una perturbada mente que hará dar demasiados cambios[?] Y respecto a Draco... No es el Draco cabrón que hemos acostumbrado a ver, tampoco el cobarde, pero solo es porque le estoy describiendo ya como un adulto, como si un periodo de tiempo en Azkaban hubiera arrasado su vida por completo. No es el que conocemos, pero es el que a mí me gustaría ver, vaya. Siempre se ha de escribir lo que se quiera leer... Yo me rijo por eso hahaha._

_Respecto a los Dramione que has mencionado... ¡Me encantan! Yo también los sigo, pero vaya, no se si te lo dije ya pero... El actualizar tanto es temporal, a partir de ahora comenzaré a actualizar una vez a la semana. Este es el sexto cap, tengo escritos unos cuantos más... Pero en cuanto empiece con los asfixiantes trabajos y los exámenes, pues necesitaré esos de reserva para no dejaros "desatendidos" ;w; A mí también me molesta, cuando está en medio de algo interesante, tener que esperar más de 8192874892642183 semanas para ver que pasa ;w; Oghs, dejo de escribirte, que casi me ocupará más que el fic. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Nos vemos!_


	7. Nada de traidores

**SEVENTH**

Las mullidas sábanas de algodón la rodeaban cuando se despertó. Se encontraba en un etéreo espacio cuyos muebles eran todos blancos. Había pocos, era una habitación reducida. Intentó inclinarse hacia delante, pero el cansancio acumulado de sus músculos, que a penas se habían movido, no la dejaron demasiado margen de maniobras. No podía ver mucho más allá del edredón que se extendía sobre ella, pero cuando consiguió alzar la cabeza, pudo observar aquella figura rubia sobre el sofá. Con la cabeza ladeada, ropa muggle y dormido, se encontraba Draco. El ritmo del corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Alzó su brazo, pero en él no quedaba más que una fina línea rosada de una fea herida. Retiró el edredón despacio, intentando no hacerse daño a sí misma con los movimientos. Cuando puso ambos pies sobre el suelo, se levantó sin tantear... Suerte que unas fuertes manos la sujetaron antes de que pudiera caer al suelo. Alzó la cabeza, para ver a Draco. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera movido tan deprisa?, al menos, eso era lo que se preguntaba Hermione que, de lentos reflejos, no había visto como Draco ya se había puesto en pie cuando se había retirado el edredón.

—_No deberías ponerte en pie_— le dijo Malfoy, reprimiéndola.

—_Me acabo de dar cuenta yo solita de eso_— siseó la Gryffindor—_, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿estás bien?_

—_La que fue atacada con una maldición, porque se puso en medio, fuiste tú_— le dijo Draco—_, después de enviar el comunicado, envié otro para que alguien avisara en Hogwarts de que nos encontrábamos fuera, y en problemas... Tendremos una bronca al llegar._

—_Si no hubiera sido mi brazo, hubiera sido tu corazón_— susurró ella—_, no puedes salir de Hogwarts sin correr peligro..._

—_En el mundo muggle no tuvimos problemas, ha sido algo puntual_— le cortó él—_, aun así, no debiste dejar que te dieran._

—_Claro, fue algo que quise decidir... ¡Actué antes de pensar!_— exclamó ella. La puerta se abrió, y rápidamente Draco la tomó de la mano, mientras la enfermera revisaba la herida del mismo brazo.

—_Le daremos el alta a media tarde, si le parece bien a su acompañante_— determinó la mendimaga. Draco asintió. La enfermera, tras otras pequeñas comprobaciones, se marchó.

—_Nos abrirán una chimenea para llegar a Hogwarts_— dijo soltándola la mano—_, he tenido que decir que era tu pareja, y tu única familia para que me dejaran quedarme._

Ambos se echaron a reír. Aquella situación les resultaba tan ridícula a ambos pero... Casi lo habían estado fingiendo delante de Ron, no podía extrañarse de que Draco se aprovechara de ello aunque... En este caso, él la había estado cuidado. No se hubiera imaginado aquello. Seguramente, no se hubiera puesto delante de ese ataque por el antiguo Draco, pero si lo hubiera hecho, él la hubiera dejado morir. O quizás no, eso es algo que nunca sabrían.

—_¿Capturaron a los mortífagos?_— preguntó ella. Draco asintió, sentándose más cómodamente en la cama con ella.

—_Ya ha corrido la noticia de que los capturaron, a demás de otra cosa_— determinó él, levantándose para coger un par de ejemplares de distintas fechas de _El profeta_, aquel diario que tanto comenzaba a odiar Hermione. Aunque ahora, lo haría con más razón.

—_No me jodas_— dijo secamente al mirar la portada, que rezaba un "Amores juveniles: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy". Alguien les había tomado una foto en la tienda de tatuajes, cuando ambos espontáneamente se abrazaron. Más que un abrazo, parecía un beso. Más abajo, ponía toda una sarta de suposiciones y mentiras, en las que figuraba el nuevo tatuaje de Draco, que significaba una total renuncia a su pasado—_, esta mierda es la que desafió a los que quedaban para matarte._

—_Eso no me preocupa, Hermione, sino lo que me preocupa de verdad es que nos consideren pareja..._— dijo Draco—_, yo he aguantado tonterías sobre mi persona los últimos meses a rabiar, pero tú... Acaban de emparejarte con un ex-mortífago sin marca._

—_Eso te vendrá bien_— fue lo único que pudo decir ella—_, y lo único que hacen es inventar aquí, así que... ¿Qué más me da?_

—_Puede llegar a tus amigos_— dijo él—_, puede que en Hogwart nos pidan explicaciones._

—_Esto es lo que McGonagall buscaba: un buen futuro para ambos... Publicidad_— dijo ella—_, así __que en Hogwarts no tendremos que dar explicación alguna, por otro lado, mis amigos..._

—_No tienes por qué mentirles_— dijo él.

—_Hasta ahora se lo hemos hecho creer a Ron, y ambos nos hemos reído... Pero Harry no se si me parece bien_— dijo ella. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, y Hermione volvió a mirar aquellos periódicos que le había dejado sobre la cama. De reojo, miró a Draco. Una camisa negra y unos vaqueros oscuros. Sobre sus pies, unas deportivas—_, ¿qué ha pasado con tu ropa?_

—_No podía ir al Callejón Diagon solo, así que me fui directamente al mundo humano, y compré algo para poder estar limpio y vestido_— dijo él. Le señaló un montón de ropa, también parecía nueva—_, espero haber acertado... Sea como sea, voy a ver si como algo y puedo traerte algo a ti también, tardaré un rato, si te quieres cambiar..._— rebuscó entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sacando la varita de Hermione y tirándosela. Ella la tomó entre sus manos, con una sonrisa. El rubio salió de allí y a la joven no le hizo falta más de dos movimientos de aquel alargado palo para estar completamente vestida. Unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una sudadera normales. Tonos claros, aquellos que le gustaban al Slytherin. Poco a poco se puso en pie, cada movimiento con el brazo derecho le dolía a horrores. Se colocó las deportivas, y salió de aquella habitación. Pasó por recepción, firmando un par de papeles, indicándole que la factura había quedado pagada por su acompañante. Hermione gruñó, mientras, entornando los ojos, se dirigió hacia el comedor. Poco después vio al rubio, algo apartado de la gente, con la camisa hasta los codos, sin miedo. Ya no estaba marcado, ¿qué más le daba? Cuando la vio, él se puso en pie. Se sentó junto al chico.

—_Lo has pagado tú_— siseó ella.

—_Hogwart me lo compensará después, si es lo que te molesta_— determinó él. Le tendió un vaso con un contenido naranja.

—_No me gusta el zumo de calabaza_— determinó ella.

—_Es de naranja, Hermione... Ayer desayuné en una cafetería muggle y me gustó_— le contestó él, intentando mostrarle una sonrisa. Pero ella alzó los ojos. No sabía cual era la nueva pasión de él por todo aquello, pero, después de beberse el contenido del baso de un trago, y de él obligarla a comer una tostada, ambos se pusieron en marcha. Él la ayudaba a caminar sosteniéndola por la cintura, otros podían dar por sentado que era por otra cosa pero... No. Al menos no hasta aquel momento. Al final les dieron acceso a la chimenea, y aparecieron en el despacho de McGonagall, que los miraba seriamente desde detrás de su mesa, como siempre.

—_¿Os felicito, os expulso, u os mando a descansar?_— preguntó la mujer, mientras los miraba con seriedad. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándoles que se retiraran, y ninguno de los dos habló. Simplemente se dieron la vuelta. Él la seguía sosteniendo y así... Llegaron hasta los pasillos principales del castillo. Cuando se creían solos, una marabunta de personas los engulló. Pero él no la soltó, sino que la agarró más fuertemente ante las miradas curiosas de muchas personas. Hermione sabía que había pasado un par de días inconsciente, y que seguramente habría corrido el rumor de su relación pero no le importaba. Le dolía todo demasiado como para intentar cualquier cosa. Y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—_¡HERMIONE!_— gritó alguien, Ginny se abrió paso entre la gente, abrazando de golpe a su amiga, retirándola del abrazo del Slytherin—_, creímos que te había hecho algo malo y quisimos ir a San Mungo pero no nos..._

—_Ahora el malo soy yo_— siseó Draco, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

—_¡Jodido mortifago, cierra la boca y aléjate de ella!_— exclamó ella.

—_Ginny, no_— fue lo único que dijo Hermione, antes de separarse del abrazo de su amiga, dirigiéndose hacia Draco, que la rodeó con el brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho, dándole un suave abrazo.

—_¿Qué cojones?_— se escuchó la voz de Ron no demasiado lejos de allí. Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco, suspiró.

—_¿Hermione..?_— preguntó Draco. Sabía que no podía decir nada sin estropear la reacción de todos los allí presentes, los dos Weasley así como otros tantos de sus amigos los observaban.

—_Vámonos_— susurró ella, mientras él la miraba con cierto cariño. Obviando todos los comentarios que por el momento sonaron en aquel pasillo, ambos se retiraron—_, sabíamos que no sería sencillo._

—_Al menos no me han matado..._— susurró Draco.

—_Todavía no cantes victoria_— dijo ella, mientras se acercaban ya hasta su retrato. Ella se cambió, y el chico la ayudó a tarparse... Perdiéndose en un lugar de su mente, en el que todo salía como ella quería: sus sueños.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Se despertó al son de unos pasos junto a ella, pero su cansancio la impidió abrir los ojos para ver con claridad. No obstante, antes de abrirlos si quiera, ya sabía que estaba en su habitación, que era de día, por lo tanto había dormido durante todo la tarde y noche anterior y que, en aquel mismo momento, había dos personas allí. Ambas hablaban bajo, parecían intentar no despertarla, aunque sus intentos habían sido inútiles. No por ello, la Gryffindor abrió los ojos lentamente, incorporándose sobre el codo del brazo bueno.

—_Ella me salvó la vida_— escuchó decir al rubio.

—_Y tú a ella después... Así que todo lo de la prensa es... ¿Un montaje?_— preguntó Harry, vio a Draco asentir levemente—_, tenía que decir que por un momento me lo creí._

—_Tendría que estar jodidamente loco para no ver que ella es atractiva, pero..._

—"_Ella" ha despertado_— susurró Hermione, abriendo la boca para bostezar mientras sus dos amigos se acercaban a verla. Parecía que habían estado discutiendo durante mucho rato, al menos, el suficiente como para Draco le contara todo a Harry.

—_¿Cómo te encuentras?_— le preguntó Malfoy tomando su brazo malo, examinándolo detenidamente en busca de algún tipo de herida que no hubieran visto.

—_Cansada e invadida... Creía que nos lo callaríamos, Draco_— susurró ella.

—_Yo le pedí que me contara que coño estaba pasando, Hermione... Os he visto juntos, no me creo que haya surgido un apasionado amor de lo que he visto hasta ahora_— dijo Harry—_, a demás, tenía que contarme por qué Ron casi muere de celos en Las Tres Escobas el otro día..._

—_Destrozó parte de la habitación de Potter_— se rió Draco. Este, que ya había dejado de examinar su brazo, lo acariciaba con cariño. Hermione se encontraba un poco desconcertada. Todo había que decirlo.

—_Yo querría vestirme y bajar a clase..._— susurró ella, ambos chicos asintieron, mientras se marchaban de la habitación con una serie de bromas. ¿Desde cuando ambos se llevaban tan bien? La joven se puso en pie, pero vio que no era capaz todavía de sostenerse como era debido... Así que, simplemente, volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Pediría que después la trajeran los tomos hasta la misma cama, pero ahora... Simplemente dormir.

Cuando Draco la volvió a ver tumbada se imaginó lo que había pasado, así que, no se molestó en despertarla. Se imaginó que después querría todos los libros que pudiera sacar de la biblioteca, así que esa, sería otra de sus paradas. Fue a clase en compañía de Potter, en quien había encontrado una persona más carismática que sus propios amigos que, ofendidos por el hecho de aparecer en la prensa junto a una sangre sucia, no le habían dirigido la palabra. Ya era de noche, cuando Draco escuchó demasiados movimientos en la habitación de al lado. Entró, encontrándose con una dormida Hermione, soñando... En sí, teniendo lo que parecía una muy mala pesadilla. Agarró fuertemente su hombro izquierdo mientras que, con la mano derecha, le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—_Hermione, despierta_— susurró él, la Gryffindor abrió los ojos con un grito. La joven lloraba. Él en su vida había sentido debilidad por una persona... Hasta aquel mismo momento. Abrazó a la chica en un acto reflejo, posando sus labios sobre la coronilla de la morena. Siseó, intentando que se calmara—_, vamos, no puede ser tan malo..._— susurró él, mientras la joven le abrazaba. Un rato llorando, hasta que al final consiguió que su cuerpo se relajara—_, ¿mejor?_

—_Sí_— susurró ella.

—_¿Una pesadilla?_— preguntó él.

—_Tu tía_— contestó ella. A él no le hizo falta saber nada más. Con aquellas palabras, el Malfoy ya era consciente de que había soñado. En su momento, la había escuchado gritar, bajo el cuerpo de su tía, mientras ella le gravaba con un cuchillo y una irregular caligrafía, _sangre sucia_ en el brazo. En un acto reflejo, el rubio se llevó el brazo de la chica, justo aquella dichosa herida, a los labios. La besó con ternura, bajo el asombro de ella.

—_Mira hacia el futuro Hermione_— musitó él—_, serás la mejor de las magas de esta generación, la más reconocida y aclamada..._

—_¿Por qué lo has hecho?_— susurró ella—_, no tenemos por qué fingir cuando estamos solos..._

—_Joder Hermione, déjame que me comporte como quiero cuando quiero_— dijo él—_, demostrar cariño es algo que no había hecho en mi vida._

—_¿Tendría que sentirme afortunada?_— siseó ella, con algo de desprecio.

—_Quien tiene que sentirse ofendido soy yo_— dijo él, casi poniéndose en pie, pero ella le detuvo, volviéndole a abrazar. Hasta ahora, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo cálida que era la piel de él, a pesar de su blancura, así como el olor mentolado que despedía. Suspiró lentamente, mientras el joven la abrazaba—_, esta noche es el baile, si quieres puedo ayudarte a prepararte o puedo avisar a Luna... O podemos no ir._

—_Debemos ir, todo esto surgió a raíz de ese baile_— contestó ella—_, Luna esta..._

—_Luna es una Ravenclaw muy inteligente y loca_— susurró Draco—_, pero antes vino a verte, me preguntó por ti, me preguntó si estaba bien y fue de agradecer._

—_¿Mucha tensión?_— preguntó ella.

—_No te lo puedes ni imaginar_— determinó él. Finalmente, Draco acabó dejándola, pues ella comenzaría a prepararse lentamente. Se maquilló ella sola, despacio, pero con esmero. El hechizo alisador dejó su pelo completamente lacio y, con unos toques de varita se consiguió hacer un recogido, un moño bajo, con algunos cabellos sueltos. Terminó de arreglarse justo cuando tenía que irse. Se puso unas medias transparentes, los tacones, y el vestido. Se miró al espejo por última vez y, respirando fuertemente, salió de su cuarto. Había tomado una poción para el dolor, mantenerse en pie gran parte de la noche, si no, iba a ser complicado. Al bajar las escaleras, se topó con Malfoy, alisando la camisa de su traje, correctamente metida por los pantalones.

—_Estás muy guapa_— dijo el Malfoy mientras le tendía la mano para que se la tomara.

—_Será mejor que cierres la boca, guarda tus falsos halagos para el baile_— le respondió la Gryffindor con una sonrisa en los labios.

—_No es un falso halago, tendría que estar ciego para mentir sobre eso_— contestó Draco. Ambos salieron por el retrato, y bajaron hasta la puerta del gran comedor—_, ¿estás lista para esto?_— susurró él en su oído. Ella entornó los ojos, observando levemente el comedor, hasta toparse con Ginny. Le dio un casto beso a Draco en la mejilla, con cariño, haciendo que el otro le sonriera—_ tomaré eso como un ¡estoy lista y nos están mirando!_— determinó él.

—_Calla Draco_— se rió ella. Pasaron a la sala, mientras el Slytherin le llevaba a tomar una copa. El alcohol estaba exclusivamente reservado para determinadas personas, pero no supo como el chico se había hecho con dos largas copas de champan cuando llegó a su lado. Tomándola por la cintura, ambos bebieron durante largo rato, no llegando ninguno a rozar el estado de embriaguez. Hablaron en determinados momentos con Neville y Luna, así como con Harry, que se había separado algunos minutos de Ginny con el fin de poderle decir a su amiga que estaba preciosa. Pero aquella noche, solo tenían ojos para el contrario. No estaban enamorados. Serían tontos si no se hubieran fijado en el atractivo del otro pero... Desde luego... Nada como llevarlo a palabras mayores.

—_Vamos a bailar, Draco_— susurró ella—_, tengo ganas de saber si lo que se decía de ti bailando era verdad_— siguió, mientras el joven le quitaba la copa, para llevarla hasta la pista de baile. Todavía seguía sonando aquella música lenta, de orquesta, que a ella tanto le gustaba.

—_¿Qué se decía de mí bailando?_— dijo él cuando, tras tomarla de la cintura, comenzaron a bailar, tremendamente juntos.

—_Que no había quien pudiera hacerlo pero... Un rumor falso_— susurró ella. Bailaron durante largo rato, tanto, que ambos perdieron parte de la noción del tiempo. La joven apoyó en algunas ocasiones la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, notando los labios del hombre en su coronilla.

—_¿Qué me dirías si ahora te besara?_— susurró él, apegando su cuerpo más al de ella.

—_No podría decirte nada, estarías besándome_— se rio la joven suavemente. Era un momento extremadamente raro entre ambos, pero casi provocado con muchos motivos.

—_¿Te enfadarías?_— preguntó él.

—_No lo se, aún no lo has hecho_— determinó ella. Pero no le dio tiempo a más. Los labios del hombre se pegaron a los de ella . Había pensado en aquello días atrás, pero no había podido ni siquiera imaginar en lo suave que se había definido la caricia de él. Muchas personas se pararon a su alrededor, observándoles recelosos, hasta que ambos se separaron. No hicieron caso siguieron bailando, hasta que al final, ella se sintió demasiado cansada. Salieron de aquel lugar, tomados del brazo, mientras se dirigían en silencio hasta la entrada de su torre. Él susurró la contraseña, y la dejó pasar. Ella se sentó sobre el sofá, dejándose caer con fuerza.

—_Hermione, yo..._— comenzó él.

—_¿Crees que se lo han creído?_— dijo ella. El joven se quedó callado durante unos momentos. Le había dado aquel beso porque quería, no porque fingiera pero... No le diría nada. ¿Para qué iba a mentar algo, cuando ella estaba cerrada a cualquier cosa.

—_Hemos sido convincentes... ¿Una copa?_— preguntó él. Ella asintió. Le sirvió otra copa como a él mismo, y ambos disfrutaron de la bebida durante unos segundos.

—_Sería idiota si te dijera que tu beso no me gustó_— susurró ella, entre trago y trago.

—_Al menos no solo yo lo he pensado_— dijo él, para sí mismo—_, no te preocupes, tendré cuidado con lo que hago de ahora en adelante..._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_— preguntó ella.

—_Sí voy a fingir ser tu novio, Hermione, lo haré bien_— determinó. Le dio un último trago a la copa y comenzó a subir las escaleras—_, buenas noches_— dijo. Y allí dejó a la chica. Ella se palpó los labios, para agitar la cabeza después. Se quitó las horquillas que sujetaban su recogido, así como los tacones. Se llenó más la copa y subió las escaleras. Se deshizo de su vestido, y se metió en la cama.

—o—o—o—o—o—

La joven a penas se despertó a tiempo. Se colocó la falda y los zapatos de siempre, la camisa y el jersey... Y tomando su abrigo, y su bufanda, varita y un libro en mano, salió corriendo hacia clase. El hechizo alisador había colocado su pelo en escasos segundos. Llegó a tiempo, para ver a un sonriente Harry en la puerta, esperándola. Se saludaron, para finalmente pasar a clase de pociones. El día transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que se reunieron todos a la hora de comer. Hermione y Harry discutían acaloradamente sobre una poción, pero ambos acabaron riendo, mientras Neville y Luna hablaban de una criatura rara que ni siquiera ellos conocían. Ron, por el contrario, el más lejano del grupo, jugaba con su comida mientras Lavender le contaba algunas cosas de su día. Aquello no era lo que él había pensado, al hablar de relación.

—_¿Queda algún sitio por aquí?_— dijo Draco a espaldas de Hermione, besándole la coronilla a la joven, mientras esta alzaba los ojos con una sonrisa.

—_¡Draco! Siéntate por aquí_— dijo Luna, haciendo sitio entre ella y Hermione, Neville le saludó con la cabeza.

—_He cogido el último tomo de Pociones avanzadas de la biblioteca, Potter_— dijo el rubio apoyando un codo sobre la mesa—_, lo dejaré en la sala común, por si lo necesitas..._

—_¿No estaban agotados?_— inquirió Ron con desgana—_, ¿a quién mataste para conseguirlo, mortifago?_

—_Ronald_— lo interrumpió Harry.

—_Llevo pidiendo ese libro toda la mañana, lo necesito para el examen de dentro de una semana y hasta ahora..._— comenzó el pelirrojo.

—_Yo fui ahora, y lo acababan de devolver_— fue lo único que le dijo Draco. La tensión se podía palpar, hasta que Luna lo interrumpió hablándole a Draco de todas las criaturas que se encontraban en la zona de la Mansión Malfoy. Él, divertido, escuchaba todas las cosas que podían hacer, aunque algunas no llegaba a ser agradables.

—_Quizás te gustaría venir a ver alguna de esas criaturas, Luna... Estaría encantado de que Neville y tú fuérais cuando queráis. A Neville le gustará el e antiguo invernadero de mi madre_— les dijo Draco, mientras acariciaba la pierna de Hermione.

—_¿Por qué cojones está sentado el Slytherin con nosotros? Los de otras cosas no son bienvenidos en la mesa de Gryffindor..._— exclamó Ron, mirando a Malfoy. Pero quien se levantó fue Neville.

—_Vamos Luna... Gracias por la invitación Malfoy, ya te avisaremos..._— le dijo el chico, que se despidió de él con un apretón de manos. Error uno de Ron: Luna era de Ravenclaw. Harry miraba a Ron con un severo enfado, mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza, para que ambos se levantaran. Así fue, como aquella vez se quedaron solos, de nuevo.

—_Mierda de Weasley_— refunfuñó Draco por lo bajo.

—_Gracias por no haberlo provocado_— susurró ella. Él le pasó la mano por el pelo, sonriéndola.

—_Te dije que me comportaría de ahora en adelante_— contestó él—_, y eso incluye, por mal que me caiga, aguantar al Weasley._

—_¿Y a los demás?_— preguntó ella.

—_Son soportables_— determinó él. No le dio tiempo a decir mucho más, pues ya se había inclinado a besarla de nuevo. Su segundo beso. Aquel fue algo más apasionado, aquel demostraba mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos querían demostrar. Decidieron después que ya, siendo tarde, debían irse a estudiar. Así pasaron los días, con pequeñas demostraciones de cariño en público, estudiando en la sala común de los prefectos, juntos, generalmente en compañía de Harry y de Luna, así como Neville. Este quería ser un mendimago, como ambas chicas, por lo que no distaba demasiado de sus necesidades lo que tenían que estudiar. Pasaron un par de semanas hasta que, el 24 de diciembre, acabaron las primeras clases. Todos se disponían a salir ya de aquel lugar. Los elfos de Draco habían estado toda la mañana recogiendo su habitación, pero cuando Hermione se encontró la suya, también recogida, sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Su baúl ya había desaparecido, por lo que no tendría que cargar con nada más que su abrigo y su propio orgullo...

En la sala común, Draco, con camisa negra y una copa en la mano, miraba el fuego. Ella bajó las escaleras y, arrebatándole aquella copa, se la bebió de un trago.

—_Quiero que vengas conmigo_— determinó Draco—_, se que con Harry estarás bien... Pero asegurarme de que sigues viva, y de que los mortífagos sueltos no te atacan sería para mí..._

—_Alguien tendrá que cuidar de ti_— determinó ella, sin dejarle terminar—_, solo con una condición, Draco._

—_¿No dormir en la misma cama?_

—_Dejar a tus elfos libres_— le dijo ella, después se echó a reír.

—_¿Y dormir en la misma cama sí? Trato hecho_— determinó el rubio levantándose—_, pero antes deberás dejarnos que nos lleven... No podemos salir de aquí sin ellos_— dijo él, mientras la tomaba por el brazo, haciendo aparecer a una elfina. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, ya estaban en las cocinas de la mansión. Se extrañó. Aquella cocina contaba con la última tecnología, era muy limpia, y todo tenía tonos claros.

—_Tendríamos que avisar a Harry..._— dijo ella.

—_Le dije que no irías_— se rió él.

—_¿Lo dabas por sentado?_— contestó Hermione con otra pregunta.

—_Te convencería_— determinó él chico. Le enseñó toda la casa, al menos, la que él solía usar. Aquel era un gran lugar, pero muchos de los sitios, estaban decorados de manera normal, con colores claros. Ella se imaginaba una triste mansión... Pero por lo visto, la parte oscura era la parte de sus padres. Encontró su baúl en una de las habitaciones, y se rió, pero se dejó llevar. También advirtió la presencia de otros tantos, dos más, para ser exactos—_, Luna pasaría las navidades sola, y los padres de Neville... Bueno, les invité a pasarlas aquí, simplemente._

—_No me esperaba ver la compasión de un Malfoy._

—_Eso es porque no tenemos, señorita_— se rió él, abrazándola. En realidad sí tenía, y era extremadamente grande. Pero toda su compasión era por y para ella.

—_Daré un baile, como hacían mis padres, en navidad y año nuevo muggle... ¿Querrás ser la anfitriona conmigo?_— preguntó él.

—_Me convertiría en algo así como "señora de la casa"_— se rió ella, pero sabía que no le quedama más remedio. Así fue, como la joven, con una pequeña iniciativa, dio unos pasos hacia delante, él le debía algo—_, tus elfos..._

—_Claro, estaba a punto de decirlo_— dijo él. La tomó de la mano, y comenzó a andar. En la cocina había tres elfos, los cuales, los miraron al entrar con algo de miedo. Malfoy hizo un movimiento de varita, haciendo aparecer tres cajas. Les indicó que se acercaran—_, esto es para vosotros_— susurró mientras las abrían—_, saber que si queréis seguir trabajando aquí, seréis bienvenidos, con un día libre y un pequeño salario..._

—_Amo Malfoy, gracias_— dijo la elfina—_, no puedo aceptar el salario, pero sí que me deje dormir aquí, si al amo Malfoy no le molesta..._

—_Mandaré arreglar sus habitaciones para adecentarlas_— determinó el chico, con una sonrisa. Los otros dos elfos también aceptaron quedarse, poniéndose sus pequeños trajes, y la elfina, un vestido azul bastante bonito. Draco se giró hacia Hermione—_, ¿contenta ahora?_— ella asintió.

No se podía creer que estuviera en la Mansión Malfoy por voluntad propia. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

* * *

_Y en el próximo capítulo..._

Los medios de transporte muggle le resultaron realmente curiosos al rubio. Ya habían comprado su los vestidos y trajes, había comido, habían pasado un buen día... Y sabían que los habían estado haciendo fotos. La dichosa Rita Skeeter los estaba cansando, pero al menos uno de ellos, debía mostrar compostura. Paseaban de la mano, como dos no-magos. Durante unos segundos, ambos se sintieron normales.

—_Deberían probar el Whisky de fuego_— dijo Draco en voz baja, mirando a un par de jóvenes beber en un parquete.

—_Yo nunca lo he probado_— determinó la chica. La sonrisa de Draco le enseñó que aquella noche lo probaría, y quizás se arrepintiera de hacerlo.

* * *

_Buenas de nuevo! Casi se me olvida subir capítulo hoy, bueno, un poco tarde pero aquí esta. En mi perfil os dejo una mínima muestra de como me imaginé a Hermione, buscadla en los links... ¡Habrá sorpresas! Así que, como siempre, gracias a todos los que leeis: followers, favoritos y demás! Me anima mucho ver como crecen esos numeritos. Así pues, como segundo... Reviews!_

_**Astarthea**; ¡buenas de nuevo! Me diste una muy buena idea y... Quizás convertiré en costumbre los paseitos por el mundo muggle, pues lo cierto es que me gusta "imaginar" a Draco por ahí. Y loool, como sabes que me gustan las carreras ilegales de tortugas 8D? era un secreto a voces[?] xD Oghs, muchas cosas van a pasar, y casi podrás saborear la relación pastelosa, pero... No va a ser así xD ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar! Nos vemos ;D_

_**SALESIA**; Solo diré... Madre-madre mía! Una review por capítulo... Más o menos, te contestaré con las que me he quedado después de una re-lectura. Me he tomado la licencia loco-artística de modificar algunas reglillas de Hogwarts así como de la mayor parte de las cosas, para mostrarte, lo de los prefectos. Generalmente hay unnnn montón, pero con todo el lío de la guerra, creí que sería adecuado que solo se quedaran los más mayores, los más seguros y aquellos que podrían lidiar con todos los problemas... Así como también me he permitido la licencia de cargarme el hechizo que no permitía hacer apariciones en la casa de los Malfoy, cosas que pasan. También decir que yo tampoco espero que a Harry se le pase la estupidez de Ron, porque ni yo muy bien se lo que va a pasar xD. Y buen punto, ¿Cómo sabrían los mortifagos que su ex-amigo estaba por allí? Cosas que quedan pendientes... Muchas gracias, aunque esto es poco, por todos los comentarios! Espero que te siga agradando. Nos vemos ;D_


	8. Primer baile

**EIGHTH**

Draco Malfoy había cambiado. Y aquello, no había sentado muy bien a algunas personas. Su brazo ya no lucía con aquella tenebrosa marca que, aun muerto su "dueño", no se paraba. Nunca se pararía. Los ideales de Lord Voldemort iban mucho más allá de lo que ellos mismos podían pensar: Reformar el Ministerio de magia y someter a los que no la poseyeran en sus venas. Hacer una razia para todos aquellos que no fueran _sangre pura_ y también el castigo de los mismos para los colaboradores. Había mucha gente partidaria de eso, y no toda estaba del lado de Voldemort. Algunos, lo intentaban accediendo al ministerio, escalando sus peldaños y, poco a poco, haciendo cambios. Actualmente, los muggles no estaban tan protegidos y, a pesar de que estaban "bien" vistos en las sociedades mágicas, cada vez contaban con menos derechos a sus ojos. Y nadie parecía darse cuenta. Harry y Ron habían dormido hasta tarde. Su maltrecho cuerpo después de una larga fiesta no les permitió más que llamar a Molly para que les subiera un copioso desayuno. Si no fuera copioso, no estarían en La Madriguera. Allí parecían querer cebarlos con cada comida, pero nadie parecía quejarse... Del todo. Ron gruñó al tener que estirar el brazo para tomar su zumo, mientras Harry, a tientas, buscaba su varita, pensando que la había perdido.

—_Joder, maldita resaca..._— siseó Ron, mientras se quitaba la camiseta con la mano libre, maldiciendo más fuerte todavía al haber derramado algo de zumo, tras quitársela, sobre ella.

—_Debías de haber dejado el vaso en la mesa_— se rió Harry, mientras trataba de comer algo, pero su estómago, a penas asentado, parecía un profundo mar revuelto.

—_Toda la culpa de esto es de la guerra_— determinó el pelirrojo.

—_Deberías dejar de echarle todas las putas culpas a la guerra, y afrontar las cosas, Ron... Por tu culpa, el otro día, se enfadó Neville. Fue como si le llamaras traidor... ¡A él!_— casi lo exclamó. Ron no entendía muy bien, quizás porque su mente se encontraba nublada por el whisky de fuego de la noche anterior, pero también porque sabía que él tenía verdad. Y que la tuviera le era algo doloroso. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, y después suspiró profundamente y de forma cansada.

—_No se que narices estoy haciendo con mi vida_— dijo él.

—_Raro es el chico de diecisiete o dieciocho años que lo sabe, Ron_— determinó Harry—_, pero eso no te da excusas a comportarte como un idiota..._

—_Ya, ya lo he pillado, vale_— le cortó Ron—_, voy a despejarme la cabeza con una ducha._

—_Déjame algo de agua caliente_— le respondió Harry, Ron le sonrió. Molly Weasley hubiera entrado en cólera si Harry no hubiera acudido allí en navidad. Pensar en dejar a un chico allí solo, en una casa tan grande, era algo que ella, realmente, no quería ni siquiera pensar.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Pensar qué narices le había sucedido al Draco Malfoy que conoció era todo un misterio. Pasar por las calles más típicas de los magos era imposible para la pareja así que, desde el primer día, comenzaron una intrusión al mundo humano. Ella estaba cada vez más enamorada de aquel mundo y él parecía más curioso. Sentado en un parque, degustaba unas galletas con un café, pensando que no tenía que haber sido de mente tan cerrada. Hermione lo había dejado solo durante unas horas... Y él había querido ir a pasear. No había nada tan reconfortante como pasearte por la calle y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudiera reconocerte. Allí no había _sangres pura_ o _sangres sucias_, aunque sí se había enterado de las distinciones entre las monarquías y las personas. Pero él ya no se quería meter más en aquellas cosas: quería ser auror, y defender todas esas cosas que él había incentivado en tiempos anteriores... ¿Quién mejor que él para hacerlo?, conocía de primera mano todo tipo de técnicas y, a demás, conocía a quienes las realizarían y como se moverían. Su pierna se movía nerviosamente, el joven dudaba realmente de que pudiera salir algo bueno de aquella relación. ¿Qué pasaba si de verdad comenzaba a ha gustarle aquella chica? ¿y si ella solo lo estuviera haciendo para sacarle algo de provecho? Pronto Draco se fijó en su aliento. Salía en forma de vaho espeso. Ajustó su abrigo, y se puso en pie... No es que tuviera frío, un hechizo lo había prevenido de eso, es que, simplemente, no aguantaba esperar más cansado. Un último sorbo de su café caliente lo transportó casi a otro mundo. Entrecerrando los ojos, y dispuesto a investigar un poco más, el joven tiró el vaso a la papelera saliendo de aquel parque. De una calle principal en otra, de un callejón, a una calle angosta, de una calle luminosa a otra mal iluminada... Así era Londres. La diversidad de aquella ciudad le resultaba francamente impresionante. Y se paró ante una casa. Una pequeña casa de un barrio residencia, algo cercano al centro de la ciudad. La casa estaba vacía, y había un cartel de venta.

—_Tiene que ser mía_— susurró el ex-mortífago. No había sentido que alguien se acercaba a él, casi impropio en el Slytherin.

—_Puede serlo, muchacho, si tienes la edad suficiente como para firmarme un contrato de compra y pagarme..._— determinó un hombre de mediana edad—_, ¿Quieres verla por dentro?_

—_¿Acaso se puede?_— preguntó Draco, curioso.

—_¿En qué mundo vives chico? Pasa, pasa_— determinó el hombre, gesticulando con las manos. Draco se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, respondiendo mentalmente a la pregunta con un "No en un mundo que tu conozcas". El hombre le enseñó la casa, y él, más que enamorado de todas aquellas estancias y la zona, decidió hacer algo que no entraba en sus planes.

Hermione decidió esperar allí, sentada, donde tenía que haber estado el chico... Hasta que lo vio regresar, caminando. Aquello era sorprendente, que no se hubiera transportado hasta el lugar había sido realmente gracioso. Un Malfoy, andando hacia los sitios como un muggle. Ambos, entonces, decidieron enfrascarse en aquello que tenían en común, que hacer, para las cenas de navidad y año nuevo. No sin antes, algunas risas.

Los medios de transporte muggle le resultaron realmente curiosos al rubio. Ya habían comprado su los vestidos y trajes, había comido, habían pasado un buen día... Y sabían que los habían estado haciendo fotos. La dichosa Rita Skeeter los estaba cansando, pero al menos uno de ellos, debía mostrar compostura. Paseaban de la mano, como dos no-magos. Durante unos segundos, ambos se sintieron normales.

—_Deberían probar el Whisky de fuego_— dijo Draco en voz baja, mirando a un par de jóvenes beber en un parque.

—_Yo nunca lo he probado_— determinó la chica. La sonrisa de Draco le enseñó que aquella noche lo probaría, y quizás se arrepintiera de hacerlo. Ella negó con la cabeza—_, y no estoy dispuesta a probarlo a esta edad..._

—_No sabes lo que te pierdes, Granger, creo que debería obligarte a beberlo para, al menos, poder ver tu cara..._— se rió el rubio, mientras la joven le golpeaba el hombro. Ella llevaba aquel bolso suyo que tan de utilidad les había sido hacía un año al trío de oro. Allí había guardado todo lo que habían comprado—_, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Neville y Luna ni siquiera se han percatado de que no hemos estado toda esta mañana..._

—_Los ruidos de su habitación cuando salimos te dan la razón, y lo sabes_— le contestó ella—_, si te parece, podríamos volver, tenemos que organizar muchas cosas..._

—_Los elfos se encargan de enviar las invitaciones, preparar el salón grande, encargarse de los aperitivos y cócteles y..._— comenzó a recitar Draco, vio la cara de decepción de Hermione—_, y están invitados para asistir con unos pequeños trajes confeccionados a medida, creo que la lista de invitados no te defraudará..._

—_Has invitado a todos los Weasley, déjame adivinar_— dijo ella.

—_Al menos tuve el detalle de no incluir el nombre del gemelo muerto en la invitación_— siseó él, no le había gustado que ella ironizara con la noticia que le había dado. A su juicio, era bastante importante. Ella se pasó la mano por la trenza que llevaba hecha, algo incómoda por aquel silencio. El joven la rodeó con el brazo, llevándola hasta un callejón cercano, en el que aprovecharon para esfumarse de aquel lugar.

Hermione sintió como su estómago se revolvía, casi alzándose hasta su boca. No era normal que aparecerse la mareara, nunca lo había hecho. Necesitó agarrarse del pecho del chico, para así tener un punto de apoyo, y no caer desplomada al suelo. Él la miró con preocupación.

—_¿Es normal que te marees así?_— le preguntó él, sabedor de que algunas mujeres solían tener mareos ocasionales pero, cuando la castaña negó con la cabeza, el chico le pasó el brazo por debajo de los suyos, y el contrario por debajo de las rodillas, alzándola para tumbarla en uno de aquellos blancos y esponjosos sofás dela sala. Le colocó una almohada bajo la cabeza, después de quitarle los tacones con delicadeza, y también de arrebatarle aquel bolso al que se había aferrado tras su mareo. La tapó con una gruesa manta de pelo, que en seguida la confortó, y encendió la chimenea. No sabía que hacer, hasta que mandó a uno de sus elfos para que le prepara a la joven un remedio contra el mareo y las nauseas.

—_No me digas, Hermione, que estás embarazada..._— se rió Draco, sentado en el suelo frente al sofá de ella. La joven se rió, negando con la cabeza—_, porque entonces tendría que matar al padre por aprovecharse de lo que es mío._

—_No es tuyo, Draco, no sueñes_— se rió ella. Se tomó aquel preparado, tras lo que se incorporó un poco, mirando así al rubio, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara a su lado—_, de todas formas, te portas demasiado bien últimamente... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

—_No quiero nada_— determinó él con sobriedad.

—_Yo no puedo darte tu fortuna, ni McGonagall me dejará hablarle bien de ti... ¿Quizás algo relacionado con los medios?_— susurró ella—_, ¿quizás te estás aprovechando de que soy una sangre sucia bien considerada para abrirte camino en esta jerarquía?_

—_Ya hablamos de eso, Granger_— dijo él con un tono notablemente molesto—_, quedamos en que esto me iría a mí muy bien a nivel social... ¿Lo recuerdas?, besarte no entraba dentro de mis planes, y me gustó, joder, tú misma también lo dijiste._

—_Lo siento_— susurró ella—_, no se en qué estaba pensando._

—_En lo atractivo que te parezco, y en que necesitas una copa de whisky de fuego..._

—_No lo niego y no, pero sí una cerveza de mantequilla._

—_No lo repitas, Granger, ya me levanto a por tu cerveza_— dijo él, alzando las manos. Ella no pudo más que evitar reírse. Así fue como el joven mago trajo un par de cervezas para ambos, sentándose donde antes se había sentado. Ella, con las piernas cruzadas, miraba al hombre.

—_Nunca creí que conocería al Draco que aceptara pasar tiempo conmigo, o se vistiera con unos vaqueros y una camiseta..._— susurró ella. Draco examinó su ropa.

—_Nunca creí que me quedaría huérfano_— determinó él—_, aunque eso no justifica lo jodidamente amable que estoy siendo._

—_Sí, yo creía que serías más... No lo se, más idiota_— se rió la chica.

—_¿De hecho lo era, no?_— contestó él. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y al final, Hermione terminó probando el whisky de fuego. Y haciendo más cosas que probándolo, claro.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Veinticinco de enero, por la mañana. Ya todo estaba listo en el gran salón. Luna y Neville habían estado ensallando algunos bailes... Más bien, Neville había enseñado a bailar a Luna. Las risas eran altas, pero no llegaban hasta una de las habitaciones principales. Bien entrada la mañana era ya, cuando Hermione comenzó a paladear. La lengua se le hacía áspera, pastosa. Aquella era su primera resaca. Palpó aquellas suaves sábanas durante un rato, la luz no le molestaba cuando le daba en los ojos y podía escuchar ruidos fuertes. Así que no era del todo una resaca. Habría parado, o eso creía ella. Se pasó la mano por la cara, despacio, pensando en cómo había llegado hasta allí, y se incorporó sobre sus codos. Sintió la desnudez en sus hombros, que le produjo el bajar de las mantas. Estaba completamente desnuda. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando comprobó la fuerte y grande espalda del rubio a su lado, desnudo también. Los colores invadieron las mejillas, mientras el rubio se giraba, mirándola incrédulo durante unos segundos. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo mientras subía un poco más la manta, para que tapara bien sus pechos.

—_Por morgana, dime que no..._— susurró ella.

—_Sigues siendo virgen, Granger, no le des vueltas_— determinó él—_, no fuiste tú precisamente quien quiso preservarlo._

—_¿Qué ha pasado Draco? Dime que narices ha pasado..._— susurró ella. Sintió la mano del rubio recorrer su abdomen, echándola hacia abajo para que se volviera a tumbar, de lado. Él la abrazó, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de ella.

—_Te prometí que haría esto al levantarme... Un Malfoy siempre cumple su palabra_— determinó él, pero ella estaba todavía en un profundo estado de shock, también provocado por las manos del chico acariciando su piel—_, no te negaré que así estoy muy cómodo..._

—_¿Por qué estamos desnudos?_— preguntó ella, con algo más de precaución.

—_Estuvimos a punto de acostarnos_— determinó él—_, hicimos algo más que besarnos... Pero decidió que era suficiente, debería corresponder lo que queda de ti para que lo compartas con quien quieras, y no porque estés borracha._

Las palabras de él fueron como una especie de bálsamo. La joven se sentó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a aquel hombre, una espalda completamente desnuda, llena de cicatrices de tiempos pasados, pequeñas, por lo general. Draco alzó la mano, para tocarla, pero desechó aquella idea de inmediato. Cogió la varita que había en la mesa, y atrajo toda la ropa que habían dejado tirada.

—_Hermione, yo..._— comenzó Draco, al tomar su ropa interior y los pantalones que habían caído ya sobre la cama.

—_Lo hecho, hecho está Draco, no le des vueltas_— susurró ella, mientras se colocaba una camiseta. Pensó, intentando consolarse, que aquello les daría más confianza... O quizás lo estropearía todo. Debería saber que aquello era un peligro. Muchos rumores había escuchado sobre él... Se vistió del todo, y casi se disponía a salir de aquella habitación, cuando una mano cerró la cuerta. El joven se abrochaba los botones de la camisa negra que llevaba, mirándolos detenidamente.

—_No hicimos nada que tú no quisieras... No te..._

—_Forcé_— le cortó ella, él asintió.

—_Si te sientes tan incómoda como para irte, llamaré a Potter_— dijo él.

—_Vamos Draco, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de esta noche... No te olvides del traje adecuado_— susurró ella, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de salir. La joven no esperaba que él saliera detrás, y acertó. Así fue, como Hermione se pudo meter en su propia habitación. Cerró la puerta, despacio, apoyándose contra ella, respirando lo más pausadamente que podía, pero el corazón amenazaba con salirle por la boca. Finalmente se puso en pie, se deshizo de toda la ropa, para después meterse en la ducha. Recordaba, fugazmente, como había disfrutado de todos aquellos besos, de aquellas caricias, de aquellas manos que recorrían con toda naturalidad su cuerpo. Se sorprendió de que le gustaba. ¿Cómo iba a no hacerlo? Sentirse más querida de lo que nadie la había hecho sentir hasta ese momento había sido tarea de un antiguo ex-enemigo. Salió de la ducha, tomando su varita y una toalla. Secándose el cuerpo, conjuró un hechizo que la secó el pelo y se lo alisó completamente. No se lo recogería hasta la noche, pero desde luego, era necesario que tuviera cosas hechas ya. Se colocó unos vaqueros y un jersey de punto verde, algo fino pero cálido. Varita en manga, la joven salió a desayunar.

—_¿Ya has pensado en cual de los dos vestidos te pondrás esta noche?_— le sorprendió una voz a su espalda, pero siguió andando.

—_Creo que el más claro y discreto será el adecuado para hoy_— determinó ella—_, a demás, es navidad, y parece que la pedrería son copos de nieve._

—_Entonces hemos pensado igual, Señorita Granger_— sonrió Draco—_, quería preguntarle algo que no le había preguntado hasta ahora... ¿Desearía acompañarme al baile?_

—_Sería todo un placer_— se rió ella, aceptando la mano que teatralmente, en una reverencia le había dado aquel hombre. Pasaron al comedor, viendo allí a Luna y Neville, desayunando mientras discutían asuntos. Seguramente relacionados con los pequeños habitantes de aquella mansión. Y así desayunaron, descubriendo, sobre todo el Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw, que el joven, antiguo heredero de Slytherin, cuyo título había caído con su apellido, podía ser agradable. Tal vez, por que ya casi los consideraba como unos amigos. Una razón muy simple: Ellos no le habían mostrado rencor, a pesar de que le habían visto, de primera mano, hablar con el señor oscuro, pasando hacia su lado. Podía resultar muy duro ser él en aquel momento. Solo, completamente solo. Pero ellos le estaban ayudando, y aquello quedaría siempre en su memoria.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Fingir que estaba completa y felizmente enamorada de Draco Malfoy no podía resultar demasiado complicado, debido al cambio de carácter que había experimentado. Pero ella estaba a punto de comprobar aquellas palabras. A pesar de ser un recepción formal, los jovenes se reunieron bastante tarde, cuando algunos de los invitados ya habían llegado. Los ojos de Hermione se habían visto oscurecidos por el maquillaje, oscuro, que realzaba más los colores de los mismos. Sus labios, rosas, también se veían suaves frente a su piel, completamente pálida... Sobre su cuerpo, un sencillo vestido de un tono gris, no tan gris como los ojos que la examinaban, pero casi. Él se había decidido también por un traje negro con una camisa gris. La camisa todavía permanecía medio abierta. La corbata sin atar por el cuello, y la chaqueta sobre el sofá. Draco no estaba presentable... Y aquello era lo que hizo reír a la joven Griffyndor. Se acercó, para abrochar los botones de la camisa de él, desesperada por ver lo lento que era abrochándose los puños.

—_Ya se por qué me decías que tu madre insistía en que te pusieras a vestirte una hora antes pues has tardado más que yo..._— se rió ella. Él alzó las cejas.

—_Pensar en lo que hay bajo el vestido que llevas puesto no me ha hecho bien, ¿sabes?_— susurró él, mirando el corte algo vaporoso del mismo. Se reiría al ver a la joven intentando bailar con él... Suerte que tenía al joven para ayudarla.

—_Pensar en eso me hace sentir extraña_— correspondió ella, algo más seria.

—_Excitación, Granger, se llama excitación_— le dijo él, riendo, lo que provocó que ella sonriera y golpeara su hombro con el puño cerrado—_, ves, ni te molestas en desmentirlo..._

—_Cállate Malfoy y ponte la chaqueta, vamos a llegar tarde a tu propio baile..._— se rió ella. Él se dio más prisa. Chaqueta colocada, el joven le ofreció el brazo para avanzar hasta el pasillo principal de aquella mansión, que daba, directamente, con el salón donde se celebraba aquella reunión. Ambos iban en silencio, él no necesitaba palabras para saber que ella estaba inquieta. Sin embargo, el joven le apretó un poco la mano, poniendo encima la propia, en un gesto de cariño. Entraron, casi recibiendo una ovación. Saludaron, en primer lugar, a todos los asistentes que Draco conocía personalmente, entre ellos, _pura sangres_ que no tenían en demasiada buena estima a Hermione... Pero él no la interpuso, la mantuvo a allí, junto a él, algo que no hubiera hecho hasta aquel momento.

—_Señor Weasley, que sorpresa_— dijo Draco, guiando a Hermione entre la multitud, para quedar frente al señor y la señora Weasley. Malfoy les tendió la mano a ambos, pero en cambio, abrazaron a Hermione.

—_Este año nos has robado la compañía de la joven bruja, señor Malfoy_— se reía el señor Weasley, siempre vigilando de cerca a sus hijos—_, debido a lo que... Harry nos ha contado, queríamos invitaros a usted y a Hermione a comer mañana con nosotros._

—_Será todo un placer_— determinó Draco, haciendo que la joven sonriera. Sabía que necesitaba pasar tiempo con aquella gente, a demás... Sería mejor que comer los dos solos pues, Luna y Neville habían decidido que irían al Callejón Diagon todo el día—_, Hermione, si quieres, puedo seguir yo saludando al resto... Puedes ir a buscar a Harry y a..._

—_Ron_— susurró ella—_, recuerda que mañana estará._

—_Tú querías ir_— determinó él—_, ve a buscarlos._

Ella le dio un corto beso en los labios, que despertó en el Slytherin el sentimiento que le había cruzado durante toda la noche. ¿Por qué no hacía lo que le decían sus instintos, y la pedía que durmiera con él aquella también? Quizás vergüenza. Pero aún así siguió saludando a todos aquellos Slytherin, tanto pequeños como mayores.

—_Solo quedas tú, Malfoy_— le dijo una vieja conocida. Aquella era, sin llegar a estar del lado de Voldemort, una de las defensoras más aférrimas del linaje mágico.

—_Sí, señora, solo quedo yo de los Malfoy puros_— determinó, serio.

—_Tu apellido quedará manchado con esa sangre sucia, joven_— determinó la mujer.

—_Esa joven me gusta más que mi apellido, "esa" joven es una de las que nos salvó de morir, esa joven es mi pareja. A demás, mi apellido ya está manchado_— determinó él—_, qué más da un poco más que un poco menos._

—_Te perseguirán_— batició la mujer.

—_Acabarán matándome, lo se. Pero a quien quiero es a ella_— determinó, dándose la vuelta, para olvidar aquella conversación. A un par de pasos más, encontró otra discusión, aunque era más disimulada que la que había tenido él. Harry y Hermione parecían discutir con Ron, quien no parecía tan cómodo como sus padres y hermanos en aquel baile.

—_No puedo creer que estés con él de verdad_— dijo el pelirrojo—_, que te acuestes con él y..._

—_Joder Ron, no es el mejor lugar para dar esos detalles_— le cortó Harry—_, a demás, ya te conté como estaban las cosas, y que debíamos apoyarla._

—_Habláis como si no estuviera aquí_— dijo ella. Pronto sintió como una mano la rodeaba, posándose sobre su abdomen y apretándola contra el pecho de Draco. Él posó los labios sobre su pelo.

—_¿Todo bien?_— preguntó Malfoy mientras hacia que Ron diera un paso hacia atrás. El joven sabía como intimidar, y más desde que parecía mayor con aquel corte y aquella barba.

—_Sí, aunque..._— comenzó Harry.

—_Aunque algunos preferirían estar en mi lugar, lo se_— susurró Draco, cortando al de la marca en la frente. Hermione palideció, y se giró hacia Draco, empujándole brevemente para alejarse de sus amigos con él. A una mínima distancia, la joven mostró en su gesto una expersión de enfado.

—_¿A qué vino eso, Malfoy?_— dijo ella—_, creía que te mostrarías amable..._

—_De hecho lo he sido, no le he tildado de comadreja_— terminó él chico—_, a demás, Hermione, sabes que es verdad... Solo está celoso._

—_Él no sabe como asimilar tu cambio después de siete años jodiéndole la vida, Draco._

—_Tú tampoco, y más o menos... Lo vas llevando_— le cortó él. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y se giró para darle la espalda pero, el Malfoy, más ágil, la tomó por los codos y no la dejó moverse. El hombre, sosteniéndola en aquella posición, se agachó para besarla suavemente, llamando así la atención de algunas personas de su alrededor, que en general, simplemente murmuraron—_, quédate conmigo esta noche_— susurró él en su oído, solo para ella.

—_¿Contigo?_— preguntó la chica.

—_Conmigo, en mi cama_— le contestó él.

* * *

_Y en el siguiente capítulo..._

—_Oh joder Hermione, ¿qué te has hecho?_— exclamó Draco, soltando la tostada sobre el plato, y moviéndose para mirar lo que pasaba. Su margen de maniobra no era demasiado bueno, las camas no eran un buen lugar para cambiar de posición rápidamente.

—_Los muggles dicen que esto simboliza grandes cambios_— susurró ella—_, yo hice uno._

* * *

_¡Bueeenas a todos/as de nuevo! Se que me he retrasado un día D8 pero resulta que se... me olvidó xD Este capítulo es algo más raro que los demás. Me gustó estar en la cabeza de Herms cuando pensó que se había acostado con Draco (pooooorque quería haber sido yo[?]) pero bueno, espero que os guste un poquito, a saber que pasará después..._

_y ahora los reviews!_

**_Caroone;_**_ Buenas! Pues por aquí tienes una pequeña muestra de como es que vivan juntos. Todo me parece demasiado idílico... Ya veremos! Cuídate._

**_tamarabvillar;_**_ Bienvenida! Pues espero que este cap también te haya gustado ;w; No me gusta que las cosas vayan demasiado rápido pero... ¡Quería algo así! Me alegra que te gustara tanto que te lo leyeras del tirón, ¡Gracias! y espero que sigas por aquí, Cuídate!_

**_Kimi Alexa Infinity;_**_Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado como para leertelo de una sola vez, creía que yo era la única que algunas veces me dejaba los ojos leyendo fics por el móvil XD Espero que te haya gustado, Cuídate!_

**___azu23blood;_**___ Buenas y bienvenida! Muchas veces, creo yo, que no es del todo necesario que la gente se diga que se quiere y que quieren pasar su tiempo entre ellos para hacer una "relación" con todas las letras... Pero bueno, creo que ellos de momento se quieren "a su manera" no se ni yo lo que pasará 8D Espero que te haya gustado, Cuídate!_

___Y al resto de lectores/as espero que también os haya gustado, Saludos!_


	9. Cambios

**NINTH**

La recepción de personas que habían tratado de matarla años atrás no era sencillo para Hermione, pero había superado aquello como solo un Gryffindor sabía hacerlo: de cara a la verdad, solo. Se había mantenido sonriente, tocando de vez en cuando su pelo como si se tratara de una mala manía, pero que no era más que para esconder nerviosismo... A veces con una copa de champan en la mano, aunque ya al final, el whisky en copa ancha había sido lo que había preferido. Casi podía entender que Draco hubiera comenzado a beber desde tan joven, aunque no terminaba de justificarlo. Por fin, los últimos en despedirse, Harry y Ginny, se fueron. Ambos se habían disculpado por el comportamiento de Ron, he incluso Ginny la había pedido perdón por lo que dijo. "Costumbre" fue lo único que utilizó, pero fue suficiente. Hermione se llevó la mano al recogido que llevaba y se soltó el pelo, una larga cascada con ondas calló sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

—_Llevas toda la noche queriendo soltarte el pelo_— determinó Draco, detrás suyo. En aquel mismo gran salón en el que habían estado tantas personas, ahora solo estaban ambos. El Malfoy se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el respaldo del sofá. Tres pequeños "clicks" mostraron la presencia de los elfos del Malfoy frente a ellos. Dos de ellos con pequeños trajes, la restante elfina con un vestido claro y formal. Los tres estaban agradecidos por la ropa y por que le hubieran invitado y no llamado para trabajar. Era su primera vez, y más de uno los había mirado mal, pero ellos, habían sabido aguantar y mantener conversaciones decentes. Tras una breve disculpa, y todos los numerosos agradecimientos, volvieron a desaparecer.

—_Me gusta más así_— susurró ella, él se quitó los puños de la camisa, desaflojándose también la corbata, eliminando el primer botón.

—_A mí todavía se me hace raro, pero siguen haciendo lo mismo_— determinó él, se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón donde ella se había sentado—_, ¿has considerado lo que te dije antes, Granger?_

—_Necesito más whisky para pensarlo_— determinó ella, alzando su vaso vacío.

—_No quiero que estés borracha, al menos no esta noche_— le cortó él, quitándole el vaso—_, a demás, ya has bebido bastante... Baila conmigo._

No supo de donde, pero Hermione comenzó a escuchar una suave música. Bailó durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que de golpe se paró. Draco, casi asustado, se agachó para ver que la pasaba... La ayudó, entre risas, a quitarse los tacones, y siguió bailando con ella. Se reían, se pisaban, se criticaban, se insultaban... Hasta que él la besó. Los besos hasta el momento habían sido cálidos, al menos los que ella recordaba, pero aquel beso estaba lleno de pasión. Los fríos labios de él despedían un calor impropio, un profundo olor embriagador a menta, una necesidad imperiosa de cercanía, una lucha curiosa de lenguas sin ganador. Se separaron, jadeantes.

—_Quiero irme a dormir_— dijo ella, él alzó la cabeza, curioso de saber lo que pensaba.

—_¿Eso es que ya has considerado mi oferta?_— susurró él, ella se encogió de hombros.

—_Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta..._— se rió la joven suavemente. Él fue el primero en tomar sus cosas, y abrirle la puerta para que salieran. Recorrieron el pasillo en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Malfoy la abrió, dejando pasar a Hermione bajo aquella tenue luz. El joven comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el respaldo de un sillón de la propia habitación. La observó, sentada en la cama, con las manos sobre las rodillas, mirando al suelo.

—_Vamos Granger, no me digas que te da vergüenza..._— le dijo él, ella se pasó la mano por el cuello, haciéndose una coleta con una goma que encontró en la mesilla.

—_No puedo bajarme la cremallera del vestido_— susurró ella, señalando su espalda. El hombre se deslizó, quitándose el resto de la ropa, cogiendo antes unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Se colocó los pantalones antes de subirse sobre la cama, bajándole la cremallera del vestido a su compañera despacio. Posó los labios sobre el inicio de la espalda de ella. Le gustaba sentir la suave piel de ella. Ella se levantó, deshaciéndose del vestido de una vez, dejando durante unos segundos a Draco con la imagen de una ropa interior blanca, de encaje, pequeña. Pero cuando pudo reaccionar, ella se había puesto la camiseta que había dejado en la cama.

—¿_Y cómo dormiré yo sin camiseta?_— se rió él.

—_Ayer dormiste desnudo... Creo que una camiseta no te molestará demasiado_— contestó la joven, subiéndose a la cama. Alzó las piernas, casi pegándolas sobre su pecho, mirando a aquel Draco, sentado. La luz que entraba por la venta rebelaba su figura, al menos parte de ella. Un pelo corto y brillante, rubio, una figura esculpida por el ejercicio que casi nadie le veía hacer y una espalda grande, acorde con su pecho.

—_Déjame tumbarme, o creo que tendré ganas de terminar lo que ayer comenzamos_— susurró él. Tenía los ojos entornados, mientras ella le miraba atenta. Ella, con una sonrisa, le dejó tumbarse, mientras seguía sentada. Suspiró, para al final tumbarse de medio lado, mirándolo.

—_Me molesta no acordarme de lo que pasó_— le dijo ella, él se giró para mirarla.

—_Lo que te molestó es que no fueras la dueña de la situación... Un Griffyndor siempre tiene que ser el dueño de la situación_— dijo Malfoy, ella sonrió—_, no se por qué te pedí que durmieras conmigo esta noche..._— susurró. Ella se puso seria de golpe, casi incorporándose, pero él la agarró por la muñeca y la volvió a tumbar, rodeándola con los brazos.

—_Malfoy, puedo irme..._

—_No entiendes nada, Granger_— siseó él—_, estoy rompiendo todos los esquemas mentales que me han plantado en más de diecisiete años al creer que me estoy enamorando de una sangre sucia._

—_Siento ser un maldito trauma, Malfoy, pero tú tampoco te quedas lejos..._

—_¿No lo entiendes no?_— preguntó el Slytherin. Ella alzó las cejas, desconcertada.

—_¿No entiendo el qué? ¿Qué narices quieres decir?_— preguntó ella.

—_No entiendes que acabo de decirte que me gustas y que posiblemente te quiero_— le cortó él. Ella se calló, completamente. Tenía ganas de llorar. Esperaba más aquella frase de Ron que de él. Quizás aquello era lo que de verdad le dolía. Pero no dijo nada. Sintió los tímidos labios de Draco sobre su mejilla, y ella se giró para besarlo. Para besarlo de verdad. Quizás se dejó llevar por la poca cordura que tenía... Pasó la mano por el pelo del rubio, haciendo que sus dedos se engancharan al mismo, mientras profundizaba aquel beso, buscando la lengua de él en aquella ajena boca. Le gustaba su tacto suave. Le gustaba su olor a menta, y también le gustaba la forma que tenía de acaricia su espalda bajo su camiseta. Fue por eso, quizás, por lo que cuando él insinuó con sus manos, agarrando el dobladillo de la camiseta, que si podía quitársela, accedió. Interrumpieron el beso durante unos segundos, los justos para deshacerse de aquella prenda y para nombrarse, el Slytherin, el dueño de la situación. Acariciando previamente la piel del abdomen de ella, besó su cuello, colocándose sobre la joven haciendo más cercano todo contacto. No quería más de ella, al menos aquella vez.

Se durmieron más tranquilos de lo que nunca habían podido hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas. Ella descansaba sobre el hombro de él, mientras Draco la rodeaba con su brazo. Era su necesidad de proteger, que, hasta ahora, no había tenido. Curiosas sensación.

—o—o—o—o—o—

El sol golpeó los ojos del rubio, notando la cama a su lado más fría de lo que debería. Todavía con los músculos dormidos, se puso en pie, estirándose, mirando a todos lados... Unos ruidos descartaron su curiosidad. La Griffyndor se encontraba en el baño, duchándose. No serían más de las once de la mañana, pero ambos debían salir sin tardar demasiado hasta aquel lugar del que tantas veces había escuchado hablar Malfoy. El joven se estiró, mientras llamando a la elfina, la mandó que trajera un desayuno liviano para ambos. Le pareció que aquella pequeña ocultaba algo, su sonrisa inquieta estaba fuera de lo normal... Pero no dijo nada. Cuando le trajo el desayuno para ambos, y desapareció, él se abalanzó.

—_Oh joder Hermione, ¿qué te has hecho?_— exclamó Draco, soltando la tostada sobre el plato, y moviéndose para mirar lo que pasaba. Su margen de maniobra no era demasiado bueno, las camas no eran un buen lugar para cambiar de posición rápidamente—_, no es que no me guste pero..._

—_Los muggles dicen que esto simboliza grandes cambios_— susurró ella—_, yo hice uno._

—_Siéntate conmigo_— dijo él, dando un par de golpecitos a su lado, mientras ella se pasaba la mano por su reciente pelo corto. Él le acarició la cabeza, ya seca a pesar de acabar de salir de la ducha. Un pelo liso, corto... Casi más corto que el suyo. Contempló a la chica, con una desabrochada camisa suya, los puños por encima de los dedos, por ser la camisa más grande... Y la vio hermosa.

—_Me gusta_— determinó él.

—_¿El qué?_— preguntó ella, nerviosa por haber observado su mirada. Sabía que había mirado su cuerpo después de su pelo—_, se que no es muy de mujer pero..._

—_Tu pelo, tu piel, tus labios..._— precedida a la numeración, las curiosas yemas de Draco—_, me gustas tú, Hermione_— fue lo único capaz de decir.

Era cierto que así la chica cambiaba mucho, quizás demasiado para lo que algunos fueran capaces de asumir pero... Ella lo había querido. A él nunca nadie le había apoyado en sus planes, al menos los propios, por lo que había decido que, si eso es lo que quería, eso es lo que la animaría a hacer. La sujetó contra su pecho, y se sintió seguro. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, quizás, desde que su madre dejó de abrazarlo cuando era muy pequeño.

—_Deberíamos prepararnos..._— susurró ella. Él la soltó, asintiendo.

—_Toma esto, anda_— le dijo, pasándola un vaso de sumo y una tostada. La observó comer, tomando también algo de zumo él. Deseaba una copa. Al terminar, ella se levantó y se marchó a vestirse. ¿Cómo debía ir vestido a casa de los Weasley. Quizás nada demasiado estridente... Abrió su armario y, varita en mano, sacó un par de vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de algodón, bastante goda. Se colocó los vaqueros, y se puso la camisa encima de manera despreocupada. Los últimos botones abrochados pero, cuanto más se cercaba al cuello, más faltaban. Unas deportivas de talle bajo, oscuras, remataron su indumentaria. Se veía normal, _demasiado_ normal para ser un Malfoy. Se lavó la cara en el baño, y se peinó, con el pelo hacia arriba. No tardó demasiado en salir. Una cazadora oscura y la varita siempre en la mano. Anduvo hasta la puerta de Hermione, y tocó un par de veces antes de pasar... Se encontró con una chica, de pelo corto. Un vestido también corto, por encima de las rodillas, de un color crema... Informal, coronado con una chaqueta de punto, gris, casi igual de larga que el vestido. Unas manoletinas grises también... Ella miró a Draco.

—_¿Pasa algo? ¿Está algo mal?_— preguntó, mirando al espejo. Allí vio a aquella figura de pelo corto que era su reflejo, algo extraño todavía.

—_Estás muy guapa_— susurró él, después hizo un gesto con la mano, con el fin de colocarse el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca para poder ver la hora—_, pero deberíamos salir ya..._

—_Claro_— susurró la joven. Tomó su gabardina larga en tono crudo y, maquillada en unos tonos marrones algo oscuros, ambos salieron de la habitación—_, trae_— susurró ella poniendo la mano sobre la muñeca de Draco que sostenía su varita. Un hechizo, provocó que la propia varita cupiera a la perfección en el bolsillo del pantalón del chico, a demás, de parecer que no llevaba absolutamente nada. La red de polvos flú fue lo que tuvieron que usar a continuación.

—o—o—o—o—o—

La pequeña nube de humo de la chimenea dejó pasado de dos personas. Molly Weasley no fue capaz de reconocer a la primera de ellas directamente. Se hizo el silencio en la cocina, en la que solo se encontraban las mujeres: Fleur, Ginny y la propia señora Weasley. Draco llegó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Hermione, mientras saludaba a todas aquellas chicas.

—_Feliz navidad_— dijo el rubio, a lo que fue correspondido con pequeños "igualmente" de las dos más pequeñas de aquel lugar.

—_¿Hermione, hija?_— preguntó Molly, ella sonrió—_ ¡Estás guapísima! Pero cómo se te ha ocurrido cortarte el pelo de semejante manera..._

—_Juro que no la he mal influenciado... En esto_— se rió Draco, dejando una pícara confirmación de lo que muchos ya pensaban. Las jóvenes se rieron, y comenzaron a apreciar el pelo de la chica, que por un momento, parecía disfrutar de ser el centro de atención.

—_Creo que los hombres harán algo más productivo como..._

—_Jugar al Quiddytch, hijo, en la parte de afuera... Puedes salir por ahí_— determinó Molly, cortando a Draco mientras reía ante la afirmación del rubio. Sabía que fuera estaría seguro, se había ganado la confianza de todos, menos de Ron. Le gustaría no tener que pelearse con aquella comadreja pues, su familia, le estaba ayudando bastante. O quizás disfrutara de ello. Salió, recibiendo una pequeña ovación, realmente, todos habían apostado a que Draco no aparecería y dejaría a Hermione aquel mismo día. Harry señaló desde el aire una escoba, pegada a la pared de la casa, y el Slytherin no dudó en tomarla.

—_Vamos a ver si hacemos honor a eso de ser dos de los capitanes de los equipos de Hogwarts_— se rió el gemelo que había sobrevivido. Draco, pasándose la mano por el pelo corto, alzó las cejas.

—_Tenemos mucha responsabilidad, Potter, vamos a demostrar por qué hemos luchado durante años_— se rió el rubio. Y allí comenzó todo. Distribuidos, los hombres comenzaron un importante partido, que ninguna de las dos mitades ganó. No, pues el gol que decidía la victoria fue interrumpido por la aparición de las chicas en el jardín. Las protestas se hicieron visibles, pero se acallaron al ver a Hermione. Todos corrieron a ver a la joven bruja, la cual, sonrojada, no le gustaba ser tanto el centro de atención. Pero debería serlo un tiempo. Y más o menos lo fue. Durante la comida, el rubio no habló absolutamente nada, parecía estar un poco fuera de lugar pero, en realidad, disfrutaba de ver a Hermione contenta. No podía llegar a imaginar que haría él si la herían. Ya lo habían hecho... Y él los daría caza.

—_Piensas demasiado, Malfoy_— siseó ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

—_Las noches provocándome no son buenas para mí, Granger_— siseó él, para no ser escuchado. Ya se estaban despidiendo de todos. El rubio, sonrisa en la boca, dejó atrás aquel enigmático carácter que había tenido hasta el momento, y fue el primero en salir por aquella chimenea. Cuando la joven llegó, él ya se estaba quitando la chaqueta.

—_Qué has querido decir_— le espetó ella, quitándose la chaqueta de punto, dejándola sobre el sillón de aquella sala, mientras buscaba su varita.

—_Sabes lo que he querido decir_— determinó él mientras se acercaba para acariciarle la cintura, abrazándola por la espalda al final—_, sabes perfectamente lo que he querido decir... _

—_No Malfoy_— dijo ella, con la voz algo ronca. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto le gustaba que el Slytherin la acariciaba así.

—_Lo has notado, todas las noches, mi cuerpo reacciona al tuyo: cuando me tocas, cuando te toco... Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo_— dijo él, besándole la base del cuello más cómodamente. Ahora que no tenía que retirar aquel pelo... Aunque su pelo no le había desagradado.

—_Yo..._— susurró ella, cohibida. Le daba vergüenza la verdad.

—_Un Griffyndor que no demuestra su valentía..._— determinó él—_, simplemente bastaría con reconocer que yo te he visto con menos ropa que ningún hombre, que te gusta como te toco, y que te da miedo seguir porque no conoces lo que pasara..._

—_No seas cabrón Draco, no te comportes como un idiota_— le espetó ella, alejándose él, para tomar aquellas cosas que había dejado sobre el sofá—_, pensaba que tu egocentrismo había cambiado, y que serías una persona agradable_— terminó.

—_No soy agradable, Hermione... Al menos no con los demás_— dijo él, pero ella ya se dirigía hacia la puerta. La agarró de la muñeca bruscamente—_, joder Hermione, no te vayas, por favor._

—_Suéltame Draco_— pero la joven no pudo decir más. Sus labios habían sido invadidos por los del rubio, un incursión a su boca era todo lo necesitaba. Dejó caer, casi por la sorpresa, todas las cosas al suelo, mientras las manos de ella se movían para agarrarle de la espalda, de la camiseta... Las manos le habían quemado por querer tocarlo, por deseo, mientras le veía jugar con los demás hombres desde la ventana, quemado por la necesidad de contacto, por la necesidad de sentir aquella piel blanco con ella. Sí, Hermione Granger se había enamorado, y no, quizás no de la persona que todos correcta.

—_Mira lo que me haces con un solo beso_— gruñó el chico en su boca, con una voz profundamente ronca, mientras atraía a la chica por la cadera hacia él, haciéndole notar aquello que había crecido en su cintura.

—_N-No quería..._— susurró ella, alejándose de él casi al instante. Él sonrió casi de manera cariñosa.

—_No te alejes, no pasa nada_— determinó él—_, demuestra lo que me gustas, lo guapa que me pareces, y todas las cosas que desearía..._

—_Draco, yo..._

—_Nunca has estado con nadie, lo se_— contestó él—_, por amor de Merlín, si fui el primero que te desnudó... No quiero que tengas vergüenza conmigo._

—_Quiero descansar, no creo que quiera cenar nada..._— susurró ella, dándose la vuelta.

—_Hermione, espera_— la volvió a parar él, agarrándola del brazo—_, ¿me dejas descansar contigo?_

—_Aleja la palabra sexo de mí, Malfoy_— determinó ella, soltándose de su amarre y dejándolo solo en aquella gran habitación. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. Él la había rechazado, por primera vez. Allí estaba el verdadero genio de la leona, pero no contaba con la insistencia de aquella serpiente... El chico no reaccionó los primeros instantes, sino que se quedó parado, observando la puerta con la mirada perdida. Deseaba poder hacer otras cosas, poder vivir como le habían enseñado pero con ella. Ahora _ella_ representaba mucho para él. Se quitó la corbata, tomando aquella chaqueta y haciendo un hechizo para que las luces se apagaran a su salida. El joven se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió, poniéndose unos simples pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Cogió una sudadera, ancha, con el fin de no pasar frío entre aquellas paredes marmoleas. Se inquietó bastante. Quería ir a verla, pero no quería asustarla... ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

Fuera como fuera, el hombre ya había salido al pasillo. Un par de flojos toques en la puerta le precedieron a su propia figura. Las cortinas estaban echadas, así que a penas veía allí. Había dejado su varita en su habitación, algo impropio de él... Se acercó hasta la cama, sentándose sobre el borde. Ella lo miraba, más seria de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo.

—_Te he dicho que no quería verte_— le dijo ella, el joven entrecerró los ojos. Negó con la cabeza.

—_No te enfades conmigo por ser un idiota_— le contestó él—_, me duele pensar que no crees en las palabras que te he dicho hasta ahora._

—_No me has dado muestra para creer o dejar de creer en ellas_— le dijo ella—_, pero déjame dormir Draco, estoy cansada._

—_Quiero estar contigo_— susurró él—_, déjame Granger, déjame hacerlo._

—_¿Hacer Malfoy?_— susurró ella, mientras se echaba hacia un lado, dejándole tumbarse con ella. El joven se echó, abrazándola sobre las sábanas. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, girándose para oler por fin aquel atrayente aroma a menta.

—_No quiero hacerlo si tú no estás segura, Granger, espero que no malinterpretaras lo que te dije antes, yo..._— comenzó el chico.

—_Pero te gustaría_— le cortó ella—_, te gustaría poder desnudarnos cada noche y compartir cama y cuerpo, poder marcarme como hacías con las demás chicas años atrás._

—_Mentira_— fue lo que acertó a decir él —, t_ú no eres "las otras chicas" Hermione, me jode más de lo que piensas que creas eso._

—_¿Y qué tengo que pensar Malfoy? Creo que comienzo a no creerme ese cuento de que me quieres y que eres bueno conmigo_— determinó ella, él la abrazó más fuerte.

—_Deja de pensar y bésame joder, cuando tú quieras_— terminó él—_, me da igual lo que piense la gente, de puertas para adentro solo estamos tú y yo, somos los que tenemos que lidiar con las situaciones, no ellos._

Y la joven le obedeció. Besó los labios del rubio haciendo que se callara, aunque para ella había dejado de hablar hace rato. No quería saber mucho sobre lo que él pensaba, pero tampoco quería que se alejara. ¿Qué clase de sentimientos contradictorios eran esos? Horribles, en toda la definición de la palabra. Besó a aquel chico.

—_Todo cambiará cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts_— determinó ella—_, tú te distanciarás e intentarás irte con los tuyos..._

—_Yo ya no tengo "míos" Gryffindor, tendré suerte si paso los EXTASIS sin morir en el intento_— determinó él, abrazándola contra su pecho—_, quiero acabar este año y poder hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera, ya tengo preparado algunas cosas para que tú y yo..._

—_¿Me has preguntado si yo quiero hacer algo, Malfoy?_— susurró ella—_, ¿o ya has dado por sentado que me iré contigo, que te quiero y todo eso?_

—_No me hagas eso, Hermione_— determinó él—_, no me jodas cuando nadie más podría remplazare, no sería tú, no._

Pero ella no le dijo nada. No se veía capaz de levantar cualquier palabra de su garganta para aquel hombre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido y a la vez tan adorado por ella? No le cabía en la cabeza las cosas que podía llegar a hacer, y sin embargo... Allí estaba, quebrando su cabeza.

* * *

_Y en el siguiente capítulo..._

—_Yo he cambiado, tú has cambiado... ¿Qué más quieres?_— la voz del Slytherin resonó en aquella gran habitación. El crepitar del fuego fue lo único que se escuchó segundos después.

—_Que me dejes de mentir_— susurró ella, tenía el corazón roto, y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no estallar en lágrimas. Él la había mentido.

—_No te hagas la víctima, no se que diantres escuchaste pero, por Merlín, no tenías que haberlo hecho_— le contestó él.

* * *

_¡Bueeenas de nuevo! Hoy actualizo un día antes, pero solo porque tenía algo de ganas, la verdad ;w; Aquí vamos a un cauce de la historia un poco más rara, como en toda relación hay altibajos, hay cumbres, hay... Lo mejor es vivirlo todo, supongo. Pero aquí está, al fin, para mí, una reacción algo lógica. ¿Qué como la hice cortarse el pelo? Es lo mismo que si me pregunta que por qué la hice enamorarse de Malfoy ;w; porque me gusta xD pero de todas formas, os he dejado un par de imágenes de ambos, para que veáis como me los imagino ya ;w; como siempre en mi perfil, pues aquí poner links es... Horrible. Así como todo gracias a los nuevos y antiguos subcriptores, a los que habéis dado favorito y... A los que leéis en general ^^ Y ahora... ¡Hora de reviews!_

_**Caroone;** me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este no te haya decepcionado ^^._

_**Azu23blood;** jajajaja pueeede ser que me guste dejar un poco con la intriga, si no, no dejaría el pequeño fragmento del capítulo anterior ¿no? XD De todas formas... Espero que te haya gustado._

_**Kionkichin; **¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias, y espero no haber hecho que tus ojos se "quemaran" por haber tenido que leer del tirón jajaja. Draco a aprendido hulmidad sí, pero en el fondo creo que uno nunca se olvida de lo que ha sido. Hermione... Está algo más revelde, en su contra, ¿será como una balanza? Ni yo misma lo se jajaja. Lo del tatuaje fue una idea de última hora cuando empecé a escribir el fic, pero me pareció una bonita forma de empezar a renegar de las raíces. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, ahora no tendrás problemas para imaginarla con pelo porque casi no tiene ajajaja ¡cuídate!_

_**SALESIA;** oish oish oish. ¿Cómo sabías que iba a dormir así? ¿Me lees la mente? Jajajaja Supongo que es uno de los gestos más bonitos que se me podían ocurrir. Por otro lado... Tenáis razón, debía poner diciembre en vez de enero, un total error garrafal que ocurre cuando no revisas los capítulos antes de publicarlos jajajaja aunque bueno, supongo que ahora lo corregiré aunque sea editándolo. Espero que hayas recuperado inter en toda su plenitud xD A mí tampoco me gusta llevar las historias que leo atrasadas pero... A veces no hay más remedio. Hasta otro capítulo, cuídate._


	10. De muertes

**TENTH**

El invierno más crudo era aquel que empezaba a partir del año nuevo. Hermione, sentada en su sala común, observando como Harry estudiaba un libro de pociones, pensaba lo que había pasado aquellos días. Había estado con Draco, Draco Malfoy, aquel que le había hecho la vida imposible tiempo atrás. Durante años. Habían compartido cama, aunque ella había establecido un límite muy claro que, sorprendida, aquel Slytherin no había intentado traspasar. Él la había respetado, la había defendido y la había hecho sentir deseada. Se llevó las manos a los labios, y recorrió con las yemas aquellos lugares que el rubio había besado. Él problema es que no había lugar donde no lo hubiera hecho. Sus labios no era algo que él tuviera que explorar, ya se los conocía... Pero desde su llegada a Hogwarts, las cosas se habían mantenido frías. Tan frías como la sangre de las serpientes. Ambos se habían enfrascado estudiando para sus exámenes, para aquellos últimos exámenes. Las noches llegaban pronto, la indiferencia había colmado sus miradas... Pero de puertas para dentro, la Griffyndor deseaba que aquel rubio se abriera paso entre sus sábanas, diciéndola que si podía dormir con él.

—_No tardará en irme, Harry... ¿Te ayudo en algo o ya sigues tú?_— le preguntó ella, inclinándose hacia delante, mirando a su amigo de claros ojos.

—_No te preocupes, parece que lo entiendo todo_— le contestó él con una sonrisa—_, gracias por ayudarme Herms, nos vemos mañana._

—_Claro, mañana_— susurró ella, poniéndose en pie. Mientras subía las escaleras se deshizo de su sudadera, quedándose en una camiseta de tirantes. Abrió su puerta, buscando aquellos pantalones de chándal que le hacían las veces de pijama, y sentándose por último en la cama. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía ser ella quien acudiera a él? No le gustaba aquella sensación... Por eso, simplemente, se puso en pie. No quería sufrir más, y aquello era lo que le provocaba la lejanía de aquel hombre. No entendía como se había abierto paso en aquel corazón. No tocó a la puerta, simplemente la abrió lentamente y se lo encontró allí, sentado sobre su cama, con las piernas encogidas, mirando un gran libro. Él alzó aquellos ojos grises, y ella quedó completamente paralizado.

—_¿Qué te pasa?_— le preguntó él. Ella se sentó sobre la cama, mirándole directamente—_, ¿Hermione...?_

—_¿Qué fue para ti?_— susurró ella. Él cerró el libro y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo, acercando a aquella mujer a su propio cuerpo, todavía sentados.

—_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_— le dijo él, mientras la retenía entre sus brazos.

—_No hemos hablado, nada, en las dos semanas que llevamos aquí..._— le dijo ella—_, y si no fuera por los límites, ahora mismo ya nos habríamos acostado varias veces._

—_Yo creí que..._

—_¿Qué, Draco? ¿Qué creíste?_— le preguntó ella, con los ojos casi anegados de lágrimas.

—_Creí que querrías espacio, teníamos demasiado que estudiar y yo no quería ser el impedimento que no te dejara hacerlo_— la voz de él era de arrepentimiento, aunque no todo lo que ella abría querido.

—_Así que esa es tu excusa para no abrazarme durante todas la noches_— determinó ella, poniéndose en pie. Él se venció, acompañándola y volviéndola a empujar para que se quedara sentada.

—_Me es muy complicado resistirme, leona, no juegues con algo que no puedes controlar..._

—_¿Quién dijo que quiero tener esto bajo control, Malfoy?_— fue lo único que dijo ella antes de que los labios de ella fueran atacados por los de él. Un beso fuerte, sin cariño ni mimos previos. Un beso voraz, un sentimiento que jamás le había mostrado a la Griffyndor. Abrió la boca contraria con la lengua, y el de ojos grises, el que causaba la incursión, buscó la lengua ajena. Aquello no era un baile de caricias, era una verdadera lucha. Las manos de él se posaron sobre la cara de ella, apretándola tanto hacia él que ella creyó que sus labios ardían. Las manos de él descendieron hasta sus hombros, proporcionándole unas fuertes caricias, imprimiéndole el deseo que él sentía. Aunque ella no le dejó seguir. Cuando se puso en pie, el rubio gruñó, como si se tratara no más que de un animal. Lo agarró por las solapas de la camisa que llevaba, quitándole la corbata de un fuerte tirón y tirándola lejos, todos aquellos colores quedaban lejos. Ya no había ni rojos, ni dorados, ni plateados, ni verdes, ni azules... No había nada más que ambos. La joven lo giró, hasta que fue él quien topó con el inicio de la cama, y se fue sentando lentamente, gruñendo al ser sometido por aquella Griffyndor. Nunca le había pasado aquello con una mujer, y menos con una que no tenía experiencia. Las manos de ella se movieron por su camisa, desabrochando los botones, tentando el echo de arrancársela... Aquello sería más sencillo que toda aquella tontería. Él permanecía todavía estupefacto, a penas se había movido, pero sabía que aquello no podía acabar bien. No sabía que sentimiento estaba moviendo las manos y la mente de ella, pero desde luego, uno del que se arrepentiría así que, consciente de ello, detuvo las manos de la joven cuando ya desabrochaba los botones de su pantalón. Agarró con fuerza sus manos, más fuerza de la que debía. A ella se le escapó un gemido de dolor de entre sus labios. Él lo retuvo entre los suyos, mientras lamía y mordía el cuello de ella. Sus respiraciones jadeantes no era algo que les permitiera hablar con soltura.

—_No voy a joder lo que tenemos dejando que sigas_— dijo él con voz ronca, mientras la tomaba por la cadera con la mano y la hacía girarse, para quedar él debajo.

—_Deja de hablar Draco_— le espetó ella, mientras se pasaba las manos por el vientre, por el pecho. Él siguió el recorrido de las manos con los ojos, hasta que tuvo que seguirlo también los las suyas. Cuando sintió la mano fría del rubio bajo su camiseta, sobre su abdomen, Hermione jadeó. Ella había dejado claro que necesitaba más contacto del que él le había dado hasta el momento.

—_Para Hermione_— jadeó él, intentado detener las propias manos de la chica, que se desnudaban a sí misma. Ella alzó las cejas.

—_¿Es que acaso quieres desnudarme tú?_— le preguntó ella. Él gruño, mientras estiró, levantando la camiseta de tirantes oscura que ella llevaba. Dejó a la joven con todo el torso a la vista. Una fina pieza de encaje negro cubría su cuerpo, haciendo que los ojos de él se dilataran, dejándolos casi negros.

—_Hermione, ¿por qué haces esto?_— preguntó él, obligándose a mirarla a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza, había pasado de la más férrea convicción a un atroz miedo. Él se colocó casi a horcajadas sobre ella, y volvió a colocarla la camiseta. La besó en la frente, y después se puso en pie. Había algunas cosas en su cuerpo que debía solucionar—_, quédate aquí... voy a tener que darme una ducha fría..._

—_Quiero ducharme contigo_— dijo ella, poniéndose en pie, mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, mientras Malfoy se quedaba clavado al suelo como una estatua. Se pasó la mano por sus hombros desnudos, como si le pesaran.

—_Hermione, contigo en la ducha no me pondré mejor, precisamente_— dijo él, ella se encogió de hombros, mientras veía como daba el agua y se quitaba la camiseta. Malfoy sintió su sangre bullir. Aquello era demasiado para el rubio—_, si no quieres perder uno de tus vienes esta noche, será mejor que seas tú quien no pierdas la cordura, leona._

—_Calla y entra a la ducha conmigo_— dijo ella, mientras dejaba caer el resto de su ropa. Sintió las manos frías del contrario desabrochando aquella prenda que le cubría el pecho, retirandosela mientras le acariciaba con suavidad la piel de los brazos. El joven la soltó, para deshacerse él de la ropa que le quedaba, mientras ambos pasaban a aquella ducha, mientras él la miraba. Ella estaba de espaldas a él. Su figura era algo que realmente le costaba observar. Observar sin sentirse afectado. Pero fue aún peor cuando él la miró a ella. La joven recorrió su cuerpo de una sola vez, deteniéndose unos segundos a mirar el "problema" que tenía en su cintura. Él se mostró. Con las manos en la cintura, el joven la miró, con una sonrisa. Pero se acercó, al ver que ella no respondía. El joven la abrazó, metiendo a ambos bajo la ducha. Hizo que se girara, para poder abrazarla mejor. Ambos cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección. Ella nunca antes le había visto totalmente desnudo.

Draco tomó una esponja, enjabonando con delicadeza el cuerpo que tenía delante de él. Mimándolo como si ella misma no pudiera realizar aquellas acciones.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Los rayos de la mañana le dieron directamente en los ojos, haciéndola despertarse sobresaltada. Agarró la manta, notando su propia desnudez. Se acordaba de lo que había pasado. Él la había bañado a ella. Ella a él. La había besado y la había secado. Ambos se metieron entre las sábanas, y aquello parecía no pasar. ¿Qué necesidad tenía el rubio por complacerla? Se giró hacia su figura. Dormía boca arriba. Ella podía delinear los músculos de su abdomen. Tan definidos, tan... Entornó los ojos cuando sintió que él le colocaba detrás de la oreja aquel pelo corto, que ahora tenía. La gente había tardado en reaccionar a su nuevo cambio, así como a las noticias que habían volado, sobre todo de las bocas de los Slytherins que la habían visto como acompañante de Draco en sus propios bailes. Él la sonrió, besándola la frente mientras la joven cerraba los ojos.

—_¿Ya estás más tranquila?_— le preguntó él, amable. Ella se pasó las manos por los ojos.

—_No Draco... Algo no me gusta, y descubriré que es_— determinó ella. El Slytherin se echó a reír.

—_Sea como sea, debemos ir hoy a clase... Es nuestro último examen. ¿Estarás en el partido después?_

—_Apoyaré a los leones... ¿Lo sabes, no?_— dijo ella.

—_Me decepcionaría que no lo hicieras_— se rió él—_, pero verte allí me dará fuerzas._

Ambos se pusieron en pie. Ella buscó la ropa con la que había pasado a aquella habitación horas atrás y se la colocó. Él ya se vestía normal: pantalón del colegio, camisa, capa de su casa, corbata... Y ella, en seguida desapareció por la puerta. Bajaron juntos a desayunar, sentándose junto a Harry que, nervioso por el casi fin de aquel año escolar, había pasado gran parte de la noche estudiando. Que los exámenes finalizaran decía que tendrían que estar casi tres meses de aleatorias clases que los prepararían para lo que la nota de los EXTASIS les diera. Dos aurores, una mendimaga. Aquellos tres jóvenes disfrutaban de un nervioso desayuna previo a aquella prueba, si es que se podía llamar a aquello disfrutar.

Pero pasó rápido. La primera clase y única de aquel día, con tres horas, era el último examen de pociones para algunos, y hechizos para otros. Pero ella se quedó esperándole fuera, apoyada contra la pared. Él la miró, haciéndola un gesto para que salieran de aquel lugar. Ambos estaban algo incómodos, no sería por la apreciación de sus amigos... Que iba a mejor, sino por las miradas indiscretas de los alumnos más pequeños. Draco llevaba remangado el puño derecho, por ello, gran parte de la marca quedaba expuesta. No tardaron demasiado en salir de aquel castillo, internándose en el bosque prohibido, bastante oscuro por el tiempo. Ambos jóvenes, provistos de abrigos, andaban haciendo que sus hombros chocaran. La bruja se pasó la mano por la nariz, y el Slytherin se rió.

—_En seguida llegaremos..._— susurró él, ella entornó los ojos, hasta que entendió lo que quería decir. Un lugar donde la nieve no había llegado y la tierra parecía estar caliente. La joven entornó los ojos. La claridad era mucho mayor que el resto del bosque.

—_¿Cómo es posible?_— preguntó ella.

—_No estoy seguro, pero aquí es donde he venido durante años para... Pensar_— le dijo él—_, y no, si lo que piensas es que usé este lugar para tirarme al medio colegio que dicen que me he tirado, estás equivocada._

—_No había pensado en eso hasta ahora, cállate Draco_— determinó ella, dejando sus libros en una roca para sentarse ella después. Se retiró la bufanda y los guantes, aquel micro clima la dejaba algo maravillada.

—_Gracias Hermione_— susurró él tendiéndole la mano para que la joven se pusiera en pie. Abrió el hombre su propio abrigo con tranquilidad, mientras ella, tomada de su mano, se ponía en pie. Una vez lo hubo abierto, ella se internó con él en aquella prenda. Disfrutaba del calor irradiado por él. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrada, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, con tranquilidad.

—_No necesito a alguien que me controle_— le dijo ella—_, necesito a alguien que me diga que le gusta lo que hago..._— determinó. Ella sabía que él había intentado controlar su vida desde el primer instante en el que él aceptó ir con ella al baile, pero de aquello ya hacía algún tiempo.

—o—o—o—o—o—

—_Yo he cambiado, tú has cambiado... ¿Qué más quieres?_— la voz del Slytherin resonó en aquella gran habitación. El crepitar del fuego fue lo único que se escuchó segundos después.

—_Que me dejes de mentir_— susurró ella, tenía el corazón roto, y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no estallar en lágrimas. Él la había mentido.

—_No te hagas la víctima, no se que diantres escuchaste pero, por Merlín, no tenías que haberlo hecho_— le contestó él.

—_Yo no soy la que digo que eres un simple muñeco al que utilizar, Malfoy_— siseó ella poniéndose en pie, mientras se acercaba al fuego. Llevaba una copa en la mano y es que, las bebidas había sido algo que él le había introducido en sus hábitos. Para bien o para mal.

—_No es así Hermione, déjame que te explique lo que pasaba_— le dijo él, acompañándola. Sujetándola del brazo fuerte, hasta casi hacerla daño. El Slytherin solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes oscura, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Bajo ella se podía ver todo el trabajo que había hecho en todos los años jugando al Quiddytch.

—_Malfoy, ¿no sabes lo que significa que no?_— le dijo ella. Él entrecerró los ojos.

—_Ellos se están moviendo para promover la pureza de sangre, Hermione_— interrumpió él, sin dejarla hablar si quiera. Seguía sujetándole el brazo con fuerza —_, y yo no quiero que esa mierda estalle ahora, porque me vería implicado seguro..._

—_¡Pues aléjate de ella joder!_— exclamó ella, arrojando el contenido de su vaso a la lumbre, mientras se removía para que Draco le soltara el brazo—_, no entiendes que te he alejado de todas esas malas lenguas que decían sobre tu regreso a los pocos mortífagos que quedan._

—_Yo no haría eso_— susurró él. Hermione entornó los ojos.

—_Pues esa charla con tus amigos les ha dado la razón_— terminó ella. Se giró, pero él la retuvo.

—_No he terminado de hablar_— gruñó él, con una voz ronca que nacía de su garganta.

—_Me da igual que hayas terminado o no, mortífago_— dijo ella. Draco sintió una puñalada en el corazón, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a soltar el mango del puñal sobre su pecho, parecía querer hundirlo más en él. Así que, agarrándola por los codos, la atrajo hasta su propio pecho, estampando sus labios con los de ella. Con fuerza, sin ningún remordimiento.

—_Ahora quiero que me escuches_— le dijo él, mientras se separaba unos centímetros—_, tú eres mía, y no pienso dejar que ningún gilipollas te ponga la mano encima. Eso incluye a mis amigos, a los tuyos, y a todos los que quieran venir_— le decía él, mientras los ojos de ella ardían. El hecho de que la hubiera tachado como una posesión hacía que la sangre de Hermione se revolviera—_, así que deja ya de mal pensar, si me entero de algo, avisaré al maldito ministerio pero... No escuches cosas que no debes escuchar._

—_¿Me has mentido?_— le preguntó ella, estoica, aguantándole la mirada.

—_No_— fue lo único que se atrevió a pronunciar el hombre, después de su pregunta. Ella sabía que no estaba convencida con su respuesta, pero era lo poco que le podía decir. Ella retrocedió, y fue él, quien la siguió hasta su habitación. Allí se tumbó junto a ella, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo para poder ser consciente de que realmente estaba a su lado. Necesitaba sentir aquel aroma a lilas de su pelo. Era la horrible adicción del rubio.

—_Mañana tengo una reunión en las mazmorras_— determinó él—_, en ella hablaremos de los nuevos objetivos de esta era para Slytherin..._

—_Matar sangresucias, no se te olvide mencionarlo_— siseó ella irónica.

—_Eso está a la orden del día_— le contestó algo más cortado que de costumbre—_, quiero que entiendas que estoy buscando la... Manera de protegerte, Hermione._

—_¿Protegerme diciendo que soy un muñeco para ti y que sigues apoyando uno de los primeros estatutos del señor oscuro? Eres idiota_— fue lo que contestó la Griffyndor. Él se rió, mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo y con un simple hechizo hacía que todas las luces desaparecieran.

—_Deja de martirizarme Hermione, nunca he tenido... Pareja_— le contó él. Ella se giró. Podía observar el marco de su rostro a través de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

—_¿Somos una pareja, Draco?_— le preguntó ella. Él asintió—_, ¿desde cuando?_

—_Desde que me besaste porque quisiste, desde que aceptaste mi invitación a mi casa y desde que accediste a dormir conmigo_— enumeró el hombre—_, desde entonces, eres mía._

—_No me gusta ser una posesión_— dijo ella. Él le besó la frente.

—_Cállate y duérmete_— le dijo él. Casi fue como una orden. Más bien lo fue. Ella lo cumplió.

Calló dormida antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, así que el hombre se dedicó a contemplarla. Le parecía hermosa, con aquel pelo ahora corto, castaño, claro, liso... Lo dejaba moverse entre sus dedos, y le provocaba una placentera sensación que no quería dejar de hacer hasta que sus músculos le dijeran _basta_. Así que, simplemente se mantuvo sujetando a aquella joven dormida sobre su pecho, hasta que su propio sueño lo venció.

Amaneció poco después. Sabía que debía levantarse para ir a las mazmorras, aunque ya no fuera un sitio agradable para él. La dejó allí en la cama, mientras salía de la habitación a hurtadillas, encontrándose con el prefecto de Ravenclaw, el cual le miró sorprendido... Pero él hizo caso omiso, y se mantuvo como hasta el momento: serio y con prisa. Una camiseta blanca algo abierta y unos pantalones de traje fue lo único que vistió a aquel hombre, a demás de unos cómodos zapatos que siempre solía usar. Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo, y salió casi corriendo de allí. Llegó, dándose cuenta de que allí desentonaría. Las capas de Slytherin pendían de los cuerpos de sus antiguos compañeros, así como grandes capuchas enmarcaban sus rostros.

—_Esto es como estar en otra reunión del señor oscuro_— dijo el hombre al entrar, haciendo que todos se giraran y más de uno se quitara la capa para mirarlo.

—_Sientate Malfoy, determinaremos si la sangresucia te ha lavado el cerebro o no..._

—_No deberías ser tú quien hablara de lavados de cerebro, Zabini, cuando aceptaste su ayuda_— dijo él. El joven casi enrojeció de la ira mirando a Malfoy, pero este se sentó, escuchando lo que todos tenían que decir en aquella curiosa reunión. Si McGonagall se entera de que estaba teniendo lugar, seguramente todos serían expulsados... A pesar de que la casa de Slytherin quedara vacía. Querían entrar en el ministerio, pero por la vía legal, por donde todos los vieran... Y atacarían a todos los hijos de muggles o mixtos que estuvieran en las listas. No era un mal plan, y tenían muchos colaboradores sin duda... Pero aquello ya había sido intentado antes y no había funcionado. Él no habló, nadie le pidió su opinión, fue el último en salir. No tenía mucho que decir, no obstante, había escuchado mucho más de lo que muchos podría querer. No informaría al ministerio directamente. Lo tacharían de colaborador, así que, simplemente esperaría a hablar en el momento adecuado. Así que, simplemente dirigió sus pasos hacia el comedor. Se sentó junto a una Hermione, que miraba al vacío.

—_No estabas cuando me levanté_— susurró ella.

—_Te dije que tenía que hablar con ellos_— le contestó él en voz baja. Estaban en la mesa de Griffyndor, pero lo suficiente apartado del resto como para que no hubiera gran revuelo. Aunque muchos ojos se posaban en ambos por dos razones: su "amistad" y el hecho de que las dos casas empataran en el partido. Harry y Draco habían dado lo mejor de sí, y la copa no se podía partir a la mitad. Aunque ambos chicos, en honor de lo que habían formado entre ellos, lo hubieran hecho. Quizás era aquello lo que escamaba a los más pequeños del colegio. Draco se pasó la mano por su pelo de punta, mirando a la fila de Slytherin que tenía delante.

—_Si las miradas mataran..._— se rió ella—_, deberías ir a prepararte._

—_No quiero dejarte sola_— gruñó él, mirando a todos los chicos que había. Que la miraban como solo él podía mirarla. Desde que había corrido el rumor de que eran pareja, todos habían dado por hecho que se habían acostado pero, no. Ojalá. Draco quería, aunque también quería que fuera ella quien le dijera que lo quería a él. Quería saber quien le había delatado. Lo de Hogsmeade no había sido de casualidad, o al menos, aquello pensaba Draco.

—_¿Me estás escuchando?_— susurró ella. Él alzó la cabeza, pasándose la mano por la nuca con gesto cansado—_, vamos, te acompaño hasta el campo..._

La joven se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Algo había cambiado en el rubio. Algo lo había hecho retroceder. Nunca había visto al Slytherin con una falta de atención, aquello, en las serpientes, significaba una muerte segura. Ella le tendió la mano saliendo de aquel gran comedor con una manzana en la contraria. Él intentó sonreirla. Allí supo que algo de verdad iba mal.

La coló en los vestidores de Slytherin, en los que ya no quedaba nadie. Ella se sentó en aquel banco grande y amplio, mientras observaba como él se deshacía poco a poco de su ropa.

—_¿Qué te ha pasado en el comedor?_— le preguntó ella, seria.

—_Hay algo que no me encaja, Hermione. No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora pero..._— siseó él. Se colocó la parte de arriba de aquel traje, y se sentó al lado de ella—_, ¿cómo supieron los mortífagos que yo estaba en Hogsmeade?_— dijo él, casi de forma retórica. Ella cerró los ojos, pensando.

—_Un chivato_— determinó—_, o uno de ellos, que no se que es peor..._

—_No estás a salvo_— le cortó él.

—_Es a ti a quien quieren matarte, Draco_— casi se rió la joven al pronuncar aquellas palabras.

—_Pero ellos no pueden matarme así como así, por lo que intentarán hacer daño de los que me han ayudado_— contestó él—_, lo que te incluye._

—_Estaré bien_— fue lo último que le dijo ella. Completamente vestido, Malfoy echó su pelo hacia atrás, levantándose el poco flequillo que le quedaba. Se había arremangado los puños del traje pues, a pesar del frío que haría fuera, no tardaría demasiado en dejar de sentirlo. Le dio un ligero beso en la frente, y salió de allí. Ella tardó en imitarlo, pensando en que se tendría que defender de muchas y malas maneras. Al menos, en el colegio estaban seguros. O aquello querían pensar todos.

El partido se inició eufórico. Luna había reservado un sitio para la joven de pelo corto, que ahora mantenía su cabeza caliente bajo un gorro de lana con los colores de su casa. Aquello no era raro, pues todos mostraban cuan forofos eran de aquel deporte. Pero ella no tenía cabeza más para pensar en lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Minutos de partido, en los que ella había mirado sin mirar, es decir, había quedado mirando al vacío, dando todos por sentado que estaba observando como su novio y su amigo buscaban aquella bonita snitch dorada. Ni siquiera pudo sentir como Luna la empujaba para caer al suelo, en el momento en el que los gritos inundaron el estadio lleno de torres. Tanto había costado reconstruirlo como para que lo profanaran de aquella manera.

Un _Avada Kedavra_ fue lo que sacó a la joven de su ensoñación. Gritado a pleno pulmón, hizo que todo el mundo quedara en silencio. Que todo el mundo observara lo que había pasado. Los ojos de Hermione seguían sin distinguir lo que había pasado. Escuchó un grito de dolor desgarrando el cielo. Escuchó otra imperdonable, los ojos se le aclararon. Sangre. Vio mucha sangre. Vio a Draco y a Harry tirados en el suelo, habían caído del cielo, custodiados por dos grandes figuras negras, con una tercera en el suelo.

La última imperdonable había sido lanzada por la directora de la escuela desde su propio palco, antes de aparecerse en medio del campo. Allí, Hermione seguida de Luna iniciaron una precipitada carrera por las escaleras. En escasos segundos, ambas corrían por el campo, a expensas de los demás jugadores, que se habían quedado petrificados por el shock. Excepto Ginny, la que había gritado, la que se había desmayado. Dos _Petrificus Totalus_ habían dejado a los dos mortífagos clavados en su sitio, custodiados por la directora y ya algunos profesores que también, en una ajetreada carrera hasta allí, resoplaban. Todos habían visto lo que había pasado.

Habían ido a por Harry Potter, y Draco Malfoy se había puesto delante de la aquella imperdonable. La sangre, fruto de aquella caída de ambos jóvenes, salpicaba sus cuerpos. Ambos inmóviles, fueron zarandeados por las dos jóvenes.

Hermione rompió a llorar.

* * *

_Y en el próximo capítulo:_

Las lágrimas eran lo único claro que se mostraba aquella mañana. Muchas personas, todas vestidas con el correspondiente negro, mostraban tributo al muerto. Necesitaban velar. Hermione lloraba, abrazaba a Luna. Sollozaba, ya por la necesidad de sacar la rabia que tenía en su cuerpo.

—_Yo le quería Luna, ¿lo sabría?_— susurró ella, tratándose de concienciar de su pérdida.

—_Seguro que lo sabría_— musitó la joven rubia, antes de romper a sollozar también.

* * *

_Buenas buenas buenas._

_Otra semana más por aquí... Veamos! Sin duda, el final de este capítulo es el que más me costó escribir. Imaginarlo desde el punto de vista de Hermione... Eso sin contar que no podía ver lo que había pasado. ;w; Ahora toca espera al siguien capítulo... xD Bueno. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen. Los favoritos y los followers... ¡Animan mucho! Y ahora, momento de reviews ^^_

**_Caroone_**; dejar intrigados con el final es algo que me gusta hacer... Pero no por el que lo lee, sino por mí, pues así me cuesta menos escribir el siguiente ^^ Espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate.

**_Minerva91_**; ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro que te lo hayas leído de un tirón xD A mí me gusta leerme fics así también... Respecto a las faltas sí, los primeros capítulos, muy a mi pesar, no los revisé, pero estos... Si se me escapa es porque en la lectura previa a la publicación se me ha pasado, así que vaya, intento reducirlo xD. Sobre el corte de pelo... Es que me gusta el pelo corto, y como me gusta como le quedaba... A demás, no se me ocurría otro cambio significativo para ella. Aunque esto la desliga bastante de la idea de Hermione Granger que tenemos hasta ahora, espero jajaja. Y por cierto... Yo también tendría uno si no tuviera miedo a las agujas (tatuaje) pero, desde luego, es que no se está preparado para ello... Se que en algún momento tendré fuerza para hacerlo, seguro que tú igual ^^ Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer! Cuidate.

**_SALESIA_**; Sabes muy bien predecir lo que voy a escribir, y eso me gusta jajaja Pero bueno, creo que cada vez le cogerás más manía a Ro si sigues en la línea en la que voy yo... xD Espero que te haya gustado, Cuidate.

**_Azu23blood_**; Tonterías de pareja, eso es lo que la ponía mala... No puedo describirlo de otra forma hahahaha Espero que te haya gustado, Cuídate.


	11. Testamento

**ELEVENTH**

Cuando Hermione rompió a llorar, muchos jóvenes comenzaron a salir de las tribunas, escoltados por los profesores en grandes grupos para volver al castillo. A una zona segura. Ambas, con las manos manchadas de sangre, sangre de sus amigos, se miraron, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. ¿Cómo demostrar exactamente lo que sentían? No era sencillo, desde luego. No se movieron de allí, observando como la mendimaga atendía a los jóvenes como podía, como un profesor había volado hasta el castillo para llamar a San Mugo, para que les trajeran especialistas... Neville estaba allí, callado, llorando en silencio, como solo él sabía hacer. La persona más valiente que Hermione ahora conocía se había derrumbado. Luna corrió para que la abrazara. Ella sintió como una mano rodeaba su tobillo. Se agachó para besar, en un gesto algo anormal, los labios de Harry, tersos, muertos. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer como cascadas por sus mejillas. Observó entonces la mano que agarraba su tobillo. El dragón que partía de la muñeca le revelaba quien era. Sintió que la trataban de apartar de él mismo, pero también de todo el mundo, que había entreabierto los ojos, y no dudó ni un solo segundo en levantar su varita contra los mendimagos.

—_Hermione, serás la primera en verlo_— interrumpió la voz de McGonagall , mientras pedía a un mendimago que la acompañara a San Mugo. Ella no podía entender lo que había pasado. Necesitaba pensar atentamente lo que había visto. Un partido, tres mortífagos, dos imperdonables, Harry muerto. Su mejor amigo muerto. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía entre las manos una taza que le habían llenado de una poción, que ni siquiera supo descifrar. Su vista se enfocó, estaba en un pasillo. La taza resbaló de sus manos, haciéndose añicos con el poco contenido que le quedaba.

—_Hermione_— dio alguien a su espalda. Ella se giró para ver a Ron. Tenía los ojos tan rojos como su propio pelo, y se acompañaba de su hermana pequeña, la cual no parecía reaccionar a ningún estímulo.

—_Él..._— susurró ella, con la voz quebrada.

—_Muerto_— dijo Ginny, mirando al vacío. Pronto, fueron sacados de la vista de la castaña por un mendimago, que insistía en atender a la pequeña Weasley, pues no parecía otra cosa que un cadáver viviente. Una mano, cálida, la hizo levantar la vista.

—_Nos informaron de que era usted su "pariente más cercano"_— dijo una mujer, mayor, intentando formar una sonrisa.

—_¿De quién?_— preguntó ella, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—_Draco Malfoy_— contestó la mendimago, se colocó el pequeño gorro que tenía sobre la cabeza—_, queríamos informarla de que está consciente, y de que la directora ya se pasó a verlo antes. Quizás gustaría de acompañarme._

—_Por favor_— susurró ella. Se hizo una coleta mientras seguía los pasos de la mujer, hasta que la dejó frente una puerta. Tuvo que respirar pesadamente para abrirla. Tuvo que esperar a que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz. Un gemido se escapó de sus pulmones con todo su aire, cuando corrió hacia la cama en la que Draco estaba. Entre sus brazos, lloró, ajena a las demás presencias de aquel lugar. Algunos sangre-puras que habían ido a regodearse de su desgracia... Que no tardaron en ser echados por un par de Aurores, que irrumpieron en el cuarto.

—_¿Señor Malfoy?_— preguntó uno de ellos—_, venimos a hacerle unas preguntas..._

—_La directora de Hogwarts me dijo que..._

—_Tenemos que preguntarle igualmente_— le contestó el auror. Hermione, intentando mantener la compostura, se colocó al lado de Draco—_, si desea, señortia Granger, podría esperar fuera._

—_Acabo de ver como mi mejor amigo moría_— dijo ella seria—_, así que no intenten echarme._

—_Como quiera_— determinó el auror. Hasta el momento, solo había hablado uno de ellos, y la frialdad de la Griffyndor les había sorprendido. No obstante, hacía honor a su casa—_, pudo antes que nadie observar a los mortífagos, señor Malfoy, ¿fue así?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Pudo ver quienes eran?_— siguió el auror.

—_Me bastó con verlos, no necesitaba saber que me harían daño_— contestó él.

—_Pero fueron a por el señor Potter_— le interrumpió el auror—_, la directora Minerva McGonagall __nos aclaró de que usted se puso delante de la maldición imperdonable, pero que el señor Potter lo apartó al fin de que no le diera a usted._

—_Avada Kedavra_— susurró Hermione.

—_¿Disculpe, señorita Granger?_— le dijo el auror.

—_Avada kedavra, la imperdonable, llámela por su nombre_— le dijo la leona. Draco casi pudo reírse, pero la caída le había roto un par de costillas que ahora, sanándose, no le dejaban hacer mucho movimiento.

—_Eso fue lo que pasó_— interrumpió entonces el rubio.

—_¿Por qué se colocó delante de la imperdonable, señor Malfoy?_— le dijo el auror. Draco se quedó completamente anonadado. No esperaba aquella pregunta, y mucho menos, delante de Hermione.

—_Habrán comprobado mi reciente cambio de... Tatuaje. Sabía que era un claro objetivo de los pocos mortífagos que quedan, pero al conocer entresijos de los propios integrantes... No soy fácil de matar_— dijo Draco, confensando—_, así que sabía que los objetivos se volverían mis "nuevos amigos", y como siempre, Potter en medio de todo. El muy idiota me quitó de en medio, ni siquiera me rozó la jodida maldición..._

—_Así que quiso salvarlo._

—_Le han matado por mi culpa, no lo hubiera permitido_— determinó Draco. Después de un momento de silencio, y una disculpa de parte de los aurores, se retiraron. Aquello no era algo normal. Aquello era algo que obligatoriamente debía ser un sueño. Por eso, Hermione se pellizcó con fuerza la mejilla, para salir de allí. Para no comprobar que habían matado a Harry, y que Draco se había intentado sacrificar por él. Ella cerró los ojos, las piernas le temblaban. Intentó hablar, pero su voz no era más que un pequeño murmullo. Notó la mano de Draco apretando la suya, intentando calmarla.

—_Vamos a acabar con esto, Hermione_— dijo él. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, pensando en lo que acaba de decir aquel hombre. No era normal que le dijera eso, en aquel momento.

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_— preguntó ella.

—_Que he puesto en peligro tu vida, la de tus amigos, todos... Por mi culpa_— dijo el hombre—_, siempre he sido una persona sometida a los demás, y ahora que soy libre, me he convertido en lo que más odiaba._

—_No me has sometido_— determinó ella en voz baja—_, a demás, yo..._

—_Fingiremos, Hermione_— contestó él—_, me gusta abrazarte y besarte, me gusta tu cuerpo, y tu mente... Así que fingiremos. Nos hemos llevado mal muchos años, no será complicado hacerlo uno más, ¿no?_

—_Estaré sola_— susurró ella—_, Harry a muerto, Ron no me habla..._

—_Tienes más amigos, cuidarán de ti_— dijo él—_, al igual que yo._

—_Tendremos una pelea pública. Ahora, a poder ser... He visto fotógrafos en el pasillo, no nos costará demasiado que llegue a manos de esa irritante mujer_— susurró ella—_, vete pensando en como insultarme..._

—_Tenía mucha práctica en ello, no te preocupes_— determinó él.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Las lágrimas eran lo único claro que se mostraba aquella mañana. Muchas personas, todas vestidas con el correspondiente negro, mostraban tributo al muerto. Necesitaban velar. Hermione lloraba, abrazaba a Luna. Sollozaba, ya por la necesidad de sacar la rabia que tenía en su cuerpo.

—_Yo le quería Luna, ¿lo sabría?_— susurró ella, tratándose de concienciar de su pérdida.

—_Seguro que lo sabría_— musitó la joven rubia, antes de romper a sollozar también. Observaron aquella tumba que, no se trataba de un gran monumento. Enterrado al lado de sus padres, en aquel pequeño cementerio del Valle de Godric. Las personas se amontonaban hasta en la calle. Harry estaba allí, en una caja de pino. El que salvó-a-todos estaba muerto. Sentí todavía los fríos labios de aquel hombre bajo los suyos. Un gesto que no supo de donde salía. Apoyado en un bastón, frente a ellos, un Malfoy de luto, solo, custodiado por algunos Slytherin. Su pelo caía lacio por su frente, corto. Unas palabras bonitas, nadie dijo lo que aquel chico había sufrido. Ningún humano había ido, ni sus tíos ni ninguna otra familia. Pero ella no estaba centrada en eso.

_»Observó como sus pasos lo llevaron poco a poco fuera, le costaba caminar realmente bien. Se apoyaba en aquellas impolutas paredes blancas y, aún así le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le dolía por lo que iba a hacer. Quería salvarla la vida, no tenía más opción. Hermione había salido escasos segundos antes, aparentemente enfadada, mientras él se hacía a la idea de lo que decir, de lo que hacer. En San Mugo, había un terrible caos de cámaras y altos representantes del ministerio, aquello sería lo más adecuado. El momento más idóneo._

—_Vuelve aquí, maldita sangre sucia y déjame terminar de hablar_— _gritó el Slytherin, haciendo que muchos ya se dieran la vuelta para contemplar lo que pasaba._

—_No me vuelvas a mirar si quiera, estúpido hurón oxigenado— exclamó ella—, no te acerques a mí en tu mísera vida._

—_No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, sangre sucia, será mejor que entres en la maldita habitación de nuevo y me dejes acabar— le contestó él, con un fuerte gruñido._

—_Creía que para las peleas eras como para otras cosas, prepotente— le respondió ella. Allí escucharon flashes y gente escribiendo, todo iba como ellos querían._

—_Zorra descastada, desaparece de mi vista— determinó el Malfoy, dándose la vuelta con toda la dignidad que pudo, sobre sus talones, para volver a la habitación que le habían asignado._

Aquel flash-back le llegó a la chica como si fuera un jarro de agua fría. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas una vez más. Él se había acabado, al menos de cara al público. Notó como el brazo bajo sus hombros de Neville la guiaba. Se aparecieron en Hogsmeade, y caminaron despacio hasta el castillo. Una vez allí, fueron recibidos por los más pequeños con un sepulcral silencio. Que hipócrita se sentía. Ella decía que estaría sola pero estaba viendo como la mayor parte de los Slytherins le rechazaban por haber tratado de salvar a Harry. No quiso llorar. Se quería meter en la cama y dormir durante años. Quizás aquello le viniera bien. Entendieron que quisiera irse a su torre, y encerrarse allí, a poder ser unos días, por lo que le acompañaron hasta el mismo retrato donde se encontraba la entrada. Pasó, a tientas, pues la sala estaba bastante oscura. En seguida, notó unas manos sobre su cintura, otro apoyo. Cuando se hundió en el pecho de aquel portador del aroma de menta, su mente se nubló. Sintió un beso sobre la cabeza, y cerró los ojos.

—_Tus amigos dudan de lo que hemos hecho—_ le dijo él, ella asintió, mostrando conformidad.

—_Son lo suficientemente listos como saber que no ha sido de verdad... Quiero tumbarme un rato, ¿vienes o tienes que salir?_— preguntó ella. Él, a modo de respuesta, la ayudó a caminar. No era el más adecuado, aquel bastón que sujetaba su cuerpo era un claro indicativo que era él el que debía de ser ayudado. Así que la acompañó escaleras arriba, y la ayudó a entrar en la cama. Se sentó, al borde de la misma, mirándola. Ella se pasó la mano por el pelo corto, mientras miraba al rubio. Este tenía la vista fija en el infinito.

—_Siento lo que te dije_— susurró ella. Él sonrió.

—_Totalmente merecido, aunque tendré que demostrarte mi prepotencia..._— se rió él, mientras se pasaba la mano bajo el cuello de la camisa.

—o—o—o—o—o—

—_Mira que eres idiota, déjame de una vez_— fue lo que siseó la de pelo corto al pelirrojo. Hermione andaba en dirección contraría a la que él tenía, pero aún así, Ron, insistía en acompañarla. Desde que había dejado su torre lo había tenido pegado, y aquello no era algo que gustara demasiado a la Griffyndor.

—_No Hermione, ahora solo quedamos dos_— le cortó él, tomándola por la muñeca, ella se giró, negando secamente con la cabeza.

—_Te equivocas, Ron, vamos por separado desde hace ya algún tiempo... Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez, y deja que intente olvidar todo_— terminó, mientras se giraba, dejandole plantado. Desde que el pelirrojo se había enterado de su "ruptura" con Malfoy por _El Profeta_, había estado más dedicado a ella. Que coincidiera con la muerte de su mejor amigo era significativo, claro, pero ella no parecía muy dada a decir lo que sentía. Hasta que sus pasos la hicieron darse con McGonagall de frente. Chocó contra la directora, dejando caer todos los libros que llevaba, alzando la cabeza algo dolorida. Recogió sus cosas, mientras aquella mujer de ajustado moño la miraba con seriedad. La indicó, con un único gesto que la acompañara, para después, simplemente, llegar hasta su despacho. Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts y antigua Griffyndor la miró seria.

—_¿Algo más recuperada, señorita Granger?_

—_Todo lo posible en mi posición_— determinó ella. Escuchar su apellido de sus labios la trasportó años atrás. Pero había dejado a Malfoy, esperaba algo de reticencia por parte de aquella mayor mujer que tenía delante.

—_Tiene que acudir al Ministerio, la chimenea está preparada para su ida y su vuelta_— dijo ella. Hermione ladeó la cabeza. Su presencia nunca había sido requerida allí.

—_¿Qué...?_

—_El testamento del señor Potter, acompáñeme_— dijo ella, indicándole una chimenea delante de la antigua profesora. En un par de pasos, le hizo un gesto para entrar. Aquello fue suficiente para Hermione. Y no tardó demasiado en aparecer entre una marabunta de gente, vestida con unos vaqueros claros y una sudadera color carne. Las deportivas resonaron en seguida contra el pavimento de mármol, haciendo que la joven llamara la atención. Todos la conocían, todos habían escuchado los rumores.

—_Señorita Granger, un placer volver a verla_— dijo de pronto una voz a su espalda. Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba allí frente a ella, tal y como lo había conocido tiempo atrás—_, precioso tu nuevo corte de pelo..._

—_Gracias, ministro_— susurró ella.

—_Puedes seguir llamándome Kingsley, por amor de Morgana, luchamos como iguales... Y seguimos siéndolo. Acompáñame, vamos a mi despacho_— determinó él con una media sonrisa, tendiéndole el brazo a la joven. Por primera vez, ella se alegró por que no la preguntaran por su relación, o por sus amigos. Era ella, y solo ella. Aunque aquella maldita guerra lo había cambiado todo. Anduvo tras el gran hombre de tez morena hasta su despacho, donde la invitó a sentarse en un confortable sillón frente a la mesa principal.

—_No estoy segura de si quiero algo de Harry_— susurró ella.

—_Harry te lo ha dado todo_— dijo, tajante—_, poco antes de empezar el último año, vino aquí, confesando el hechizo que habías lanzado a tus padres y la situación en la que te encontrarías de morir él. Te quería muchísimo._

—_Eso no le da derecho a cederme todas sus posesiones_— determinó ella.

—_Ahora eres propietaria de una casa en buen estado, una derruída y una gran cuenta en Gringots... Y como sabíamos que te negarías, ya está todo a tu nombre_— determinó el ministro de magia. Ella entrecerró los ojos, casi suspirando.

—_¿Entonces para qué me hacen llamar? Una lechuza hubiera sido suficiente..._— terminó ella, ligeramente molesta.

—_Para asegurarme de que estabas bien, Hermione_— dijo él. Ella tragó saliva, sabía por qué era aquello—_, después de hablar con el señor Weasley supe de tu separación con Ronald, y muerto Harry... Casi esperé que los rumores de tu "amorío" con Malfoy fueran mentira._

—_Debería leer más El profeta._

—_Se que dicen que lo habéis dejado, sí_— terminó el hombre—_, no obstante, no hay que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que te está protegiendo._

—_Será mejor que me marche_— determinó ella, acercándose a la chimenea de aquella habitación.

—_Piénsalo, sal de Hogwarts, vive tu vida..._— le dijo el Ministro—_, aquí siempre tendrás trabajo._

Pero ella ya no escuchó más. A penas había acabado sus exámenes con una de las más altas notas. Podía ser lo que ella quería, y le ofrecían trabajo en el ministerio de magia pero... ¿Qué era lo que de verdad quería? ¿Estar relegada a curar enfermos o elaborar pociones, o quizás a seguir con su cacería como hasta este año? Entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin ni siquiera prestar atención a la directora que, hablándola, le preguntaba por qué había pasado. Ella no estaba allí. Ella no quería estar allí.

Anduvo por los pasillos, a penas le quedaba una semana para terminar todo aquel calvario que había supuesto aquella escuela, para ella los últimos días. Inclinada hacia delante, pudo observar como aquellos parajes nevados se extendían por todas y cada una de las llanuras y montañas del lugar. Era hermoso. Pero tenía que salir de allí, y no podía esperar a que las cosas terminaran por si solas. Así que echó sus hombros hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, hacia su torre. No escuchó nada al entrar, pensando que seguramente Draco seguiría dormido. No reparó en que sería en su propia habitación. Observó al rubio desde el marco de la puerta, tumbado sin camisa y con la boca entre abierta. Sus manos reposaban sobre la almohada, haciendo que a la joven le saliera una sonrisa en los labios. Le gustaba verlo dormir, le gustaba dormir con él.

Así fue como se sentó junto a él, mientras con un movimiento de varita su baúl se abría, guardando cada una de sus prendas. Había tantas que le había regalado él, que casi pensaba en dejarlas allí. Le zarandeó durante unos segundos antes de que el Slytherin la agarrara fuerte por las muñecas, como asustado.

—_Hermione, qué..._— comenzó, todavía adormilado.

—_Draco, me voy_— susurró ella. Los ojos de él se abrieron de golpe, recostándose sobre sus codos hasta casi hacerse daño en la piel de los mismos.

—_¿Qué dices Hermione? Saldremos dentro de una semana como graduados, no puedes irte ahora, no puedes..._— comenzó a decir muy deprisa. Malfoy estaba alterado.

—_No me digas eso, Draco._

—_Cállate Hermione, y hazme caso de una maldita vez_— gruñó él, mientras atrapaba su cabeza entre sus manos. Acercó sus labios a los de la chica, atrapándolos entre los suyos—_, quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo... Quiero que vengas al mundo humano, conmigo, después._

—_Drac..._— tuvo que callar. El había interrumpido todo lo que tenía que decir con un beso, como si no fuera a darle más opción que hacerle caso. Ella asintió. El Malfoy tomó la varita de ella, revirtiendo aquel hechizo que recogía sus cosas, para dejarlas de nuevo en su sitio.

—_No vuelvas a intentar molestarme con eso cuando acabo de levantarme_— dijo él, ella se rascó la nuca, después simplemente se encogió de hombros. Le quedaba una semana allí, solo tenía que alejarse de todo. Se quitó el abrigo de lana que había llevado, y se quedó con una simple camiseta de algodón. Intentó mirara hacia donde se dirigía, pero Draco también había cerrado las cortinas. Así que, simplemente, buscó la cama y se dejó caer. Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de él, mientras escuchaba como él dejaba escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—_¿No tenías pensado salir hoy de mi cama?_— preguntó ella. Escuchó como él chasqueaba la lengua, curioso por el comentario de ella.

—_¿Me estás echando, Granger?_

—_Puede ser Malfoy, a menos que tengas una buena excusa para estar aquí_— determinó ella, seria, aunque algo irónica. Las manos del hombre recorrieron sus piernas, sus caderas y por último, su espalda.

—¿_Cuando salgamos de aquí vendrás conmigo?_— preguntó él. Ella alzó las cejas.

—_Veré que hago con mi vida, quizás me pase unas semanas en casa de..._

—_Harry_— le cortó él. A ella le había costado un mundo pronunciar aquel nombre. Notó como los brazos de Draco se cerraban en torno a su cintura, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Hasta que se dejó caer a su lado—_, me costará no dormir contigo, Griffyndor._

—_Nadie sería capaz de creer esas palabras de parte de un Slytherin_— se rió ella. Él, dolido, no podía mostrar su gesto por culpa de la oscuridad, pero ella sabía cual había sido.

—_No viviré en la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione..._— susurró él—_, querría que te quedaras conmigo unos días, necesiaré alguien que me hable de... Cómo se hacen las cosas en el mundo humano._

—_¿Qué has querido decir?_— musitó ella casi riéndose—_, ¿el gran Draco Malfoy piensa vivir en el mundo humano?_

—_Eso ya lo verás_— contestó tajante el joven. Pero no tardaron demasiado en echarse a reír. Como siempre, si razón. Pero nunca es posible recomponer la vida tan rápidamente después de perder una de las cosas que más quieres. Hermione se echó sobre las sábanas, dejando que Draco la tapara y abrazara sobre las mismas, con cariño. No se esperaba que fuera él en aquel momento quien tuviera ese gesto con ella. Aquel rubio... Esperaba más a un pelirrojo. O quizás incluso, en un remoto lugar de su mente, quizás también a un pelinegro.

—_Besé a Harry_— susurró ella. Él asintió, tenía la nariz metida en su corto pelo, oliendo a una esencia de jazmín que tanto le gustaba.

—_Algunos Slytherins me lo han dicho en el entierro_— le contestó él, con la voz adormilada—_, pero... entiendo el gesto, si es lo que quieres escuchar._

—_Me arrepiento_— siguió ella, pero los labios de él sobre su pelo la hicieron detenerse—_, me arrepiento porque en realidad te quería besar a ti..._

—_Fue un beso de despedida_— terminó él, haciéndole entender que no cedería en aquello. No se enfadaría porque ella hubiera besado a Harry en... Aquel estado—_, han prohibido en muchos periódicos la publicación de su muerte, sobre todo, en los que lo degradaban..._

—_Cada uno tiene su maldita manera de pensar_— susurró ella, mientras metía la cabeza debajo de las sábanas para poder darse la vuelta. El pecho de él quedaba únicamente separado de ella por una ligera camisaseta blanca de manga corta. La joven tomó los bordes de la misma hasta que el Malfoy entendió lo que quería. Se alzó sobre sí para poder sacarse la camiseta, mirando a Hermione.

—_¿Qué...?_

—_Me gusta sentir tu piel_— siseó ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de él—_, es pálida, pero es muy cálida y tu olor..._

—_A mí me gustas tú: desnuda y jadeante sobre mí, sin a penas tocarte_— se rió él. Su voz había sonado algo más ronca de lo normal, lo que hizo que ella se levantara, mirándolo, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre el joven, que contenía la risa.

—_Corrige, Malfoy_— comenzó ella—_, no te gusta, te excita_— susurró al final, desviando sus ojos hasta donde se unían las caderas de ambos.

—_Todavía me excita más que seas tú quien lo digas, Granger_— dijo él, ya con voz ronca, mientras acariciaba las piernas de ella sobre los pantalones. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Malfoy quedó sentado, agarrándola de cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. La besó, necesitaba besarla. No es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, sino que habían pasado más cosas de las que necesitaba escuchar en mucho tiempo. Ahora quería estar con ella, ser de ella, y no pensar.

* * *

_Y en el próximo capítulo..._

—_Lo último que esperaba era tu visita, Weasley_— resonó por toda la sala de estar al ver allí a aquel pelirrojo que tan de cabeza le había traído. Había aceptado un puesto automático de auror, ambos, y no habían sido llamados a trabajar juntos hasta ahora.

—_Hermione, se que la ves... Quiero saber donde está_— preguntó el chico.

—_Lo siento, pero desde que salimos de Hogwarts, hace un mes, no la veo_— contestó Draco—_, y ahora, si no te vas a tomar una cerveza conmigo, desaparece de mi salón._

* * *

_Buenas buenas buenas de nuevo._

_Ya se que ha sido una decisión drástica pero... Es algo que quería hacer, es algo que tendrá relevancia. Así que lo siento, a mí también me hubiera gustado matar a Ron... Pero no tendría la misma gracia. A demás, todo tiene una razón, hasta los más pequeños detalles. Quiero aclarar que el aire nuevo de los personajes seguirá variando... Una persona no puede ser igual toda su vida: evoluciona, se desarrolla, cambia. Gracias a todos los favoritos y followers, y ahora... Algunas reviews;_

Astarthea; _No se si ese "Te has lucido" es bueno o malo... xD Pero te tengo que decir que me hizo mucha gracia leerlo. Al principio del todo lo puse, nada es lo que parece, y para mí... Todos los personajes son susceptibles a desaparecer. Es cruel, lo se, pero así son las historias, unos van, otros vienen... xD Como en la vida. Muchas gracias por leer, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta por aquí y... Espero que te fueran bien los exámenes/trabajos ^^_

Caroone; _Esa era la gracia, intentar que nadie se lo esperaba... Gracias por estar aquí una vez más, cuídate._

SALESIA; _Sí, tienes razón xD Tiene que haberle pedido a todos los santos que haya que le den paciencia... Porque si no, el pobre ya hubiera estallado. Tenía que darle algo de dramatismo, una muerte, alguien querido... Estuve a punto de matar a Draco, pero entonces, me hubiera sido difícil continuar jajaja Gracias por estar aquí de nuevo ;) Cuídate._

Luna White 29; _XD Pobre Ron, a mí también me cae mal, pero creo que me estoy pasando... No xD La pareja Harry/Ginny se me hacía bonita en la historia, porque en el libro siempre me hacían imaginarme a los padres de Harry, y eso me gustaba. Pero ya no más, xD Ahora me da un poco de pena por Ginny, la verdad. Gracias por leer, y espero que te haya gustado c: Cuídate._


	12. No soy de hierro

**TWELVETH**

Ya hacía un mes que había salido de aquella escuela, un mes en la que había visto demasiadas cosas, y ninguna de ellas le había gustado. Había llegado a su nueva casa y se había echado a llorar. Nunca había imaginado lo que debía de sentir Harry, pero debía de ser algo así. Paseó por todas las habitaciones, incluso por la del hombre. Tomó una de sus chaquetas, colgadas tras la puerta y la olió. Se acordaba de su cara, pero ya había cosas de él que en su mente se iban difuminando. Habían sido siete, ocho casi horribles años de sufrimiento mutuo. Aunque ella sabía que él había sido el blanco de todo el sufrimiento. Había pasado días llorando, hasta que por fin pudo mantener su cordura. Hasta que por fin, se presentó a los exámenes de acceso. Allí no había visto a nadie conocido: ni Neville, ni Luna... Las gafas de sol oscuras sobre su cara la habían tapado de todo comentario sobre sus ojos. Los exámenes salieron como pensaba, pero ella seguía encerrada. Draco le había enviado lechuzas, sabía que el hombre podía aparecerse en cualquier momento, aunque también sabía que él guardaría aquellas apariencias. Ella necesitaba su espacio, él se lo daba.

Aunque sabía que así no podía durar demasiado tiempo. Cogió unos vaqueros claros, rotos por los muslos y las rodillas y se los colocó despacio. Buscó una camisa fina, blanca y también se la puso, mientras entre sus cosas buscaba unas botas negras algo desgastadas. Tenía una casa enorme, y a penas utilizaba su propia habitación. Se sentía una intrusa allí. Tomó una cazadora, unas llaves, su cartera y una pequeña promesa para sí misma. No llorar. Primero quería hacer algo, después ya iría a ver a todos los que debía de ver. Así que se apareció en un oscuro callejón casi en el centro de Londres e, intentando aparentar, salió de allí. Tenía una tienda que visitar, y no se demoró en ello. Al entrar, miró hacia todos lados. Se acercó a los escaparates donde pequeños perros luchaban por llevarse las mejores miradas... Pero ella era bruja. Un pequeño gato gris, de pelo largo y ojos verdes la llamó la atención, y no se hizo esperar.

Compró todo lo necesario, y se volvió hasta su propia casa apareciéndose. Creyó que no era bueno para un gato tan pequeño hacer eso, pero no tenía otra opción si quería llegar rápido a todos los sitios donde debía llegar. Lo dejó sobre el suelo, y después de unos pequeños traspies, corrió a subirse en el sofá. No le pondría nombre, todavía no. Preparó agua y algo de comida para el mismo, y después, simplemente se apareció. El final de aquella calle llevaba a una casa oscura, abandonada. Las pocas veces que se había atrevido a ir a verle, aunque al final nunca había llamado a su puerta, se apareció allí. Salió despacio, intentando no ser vista por los vecinos pero siendo las horas que eran, seguramente la mayoría permanecieran dormidos. Metidas las manos en su cazadora negra, anduvo por aquella calle hasta que estuvo segura de que casa era. Pasó la valla y... Simplemente apretó el timbre un par de veces.

—oo—

Cuando Malfoy se levantó de la cama lo acompañó un jadeo. El mismo que había tenido en el sueño en el que estaba con Hermione. Todas las noches, sin excepción, había soñado con ella. Y todas las noches, sin excepción también, le había roto el corazón. Una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos pantalones de chándal fue todo lo que acertó a ponerse antes de que la espera para la persona de la puerta rozara lo humillante. Corrió, escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta. Casi se abrió más su boca que la puerta. Allí estaba ella, la chica con la que estaba soñando, literalmente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, bajándose el flequillo por la frente intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

—_Hace algo de frío_— la escuchó susurrar, pero su cuerpo ya había reaccionado antes. El joven se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola. Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma a jazmín del pelo de ella. Entreabrió los ojos para ver a una cotilla vecina asomada a la ventana, y casi la obligó a pasar, cerrando la puerta.

—_Hermione, yo..._— comenzó él. Ni siquiera se habían despedido al salir de Hogwarts, pero ella lo había decidido así. Pero lo besó. Sintió los cálidos labios de ella sobre los de él y cerró los ojos. Aquel beso que al principio parecía casto se tornó apasionado, a medida que el Slytherin buscaba entre los labios de ella encontrar el músculo afín. Casi tuvo que reprimir un jadeo por aquel contacto. Llevaba queriendo cualquier tipo de contacto mucho tiempo.

—_Dr-Draco_— tartamudeó ella alejándolo. Había invadido demasiado espacio, hacía demasiado que no se veían para que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo de aquella manera. Aunque a su modo, el nunca había dejado de recorrerlo.

—_Lo siento, ¿Quieres... Tomar algo?_— preguntó él, intentando calmar aquel instinto primario.

—_Esto es tenso eh... _— susurró ella—_, té._

—_Por aquí, señorita_— musitó tendiéndole la mano, que ella al final tomó. Le enseño parte de la casa, hasta que los dos escucharon un familiar salido, aunque fue solo Malfoy quien salió hasta la sala de estar de su propia casa. Odiaba que la gente invadiera su casa.

—_Lo último que esperaba era tu visita, Weasley_— resonó por toda la sala de estar al ver allí a aquel pelirrojo que tan de cabeza le había traído. Había aceptado un puesto automático de auror, ambos, y no habían sido llamados a trabajar juntos hasta ahora.

—_Hermione, se que la ves... Quiero saber donde está_— preguntó el chico.

—_Lo siento, pero desde que salimos de Hogwarts hace un mes no la veo_— contestó Draco—_, y ahora, si no te vas a tomar una cerveza conmigo, desaparece de mi salón._

—_Hurón, no has respondido a mi pregunta..._— dijo Ron, pero Draco, mucho mas rápido que él tomó al pelirrojo del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba.

—_En el primer momento en el que la amenazaste debería haberte matado, Ronald Weasley, y lo sabes perfectamente... Lo hubiera hecho_— siseó—_, así que por tu bien, sal de mi casa, y la próxima vez, llama al entrar_— terminó. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, aquella interrupción terminó. Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, para girarse. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba apoyada Hermione. No una Hermione adulta, ni siquiera una adolescente. Habían crecido demasiado rápido para lo que en realidad era.

—_¿Cuántas veces ha hecho lo mismo?_— preguntó la chica.

—_Perdí la cuenta_— determinó él—_, espero que no te molestara que yo..._

—_¿Le amenazaras? No_— susurró ella. Él pudo observar por primera vez en su semblante las ojeras que tenía. Sabía, solo por eso, cuanto había llorado.

—_Ven conmigo, Hermione, o déjame ir contigo..._— susurró él, acercándola, pidiéndole permiso al alzar los brazos para abrazarla. Ella dio un par de pasos antes de hundirse sobre sus brazos.

—_¿Cuánto tardas en recoger tus cosas?_— susurró ella, hundiendo la cabeza todavía entre su camiseta. Él alzó las cejas, sabiendo que tendría pocas oportunidades para algo así. Sacó de su pantalón una varita, y con un simple gesto de muñeca, el hombre empaquetó lo que se quería llevar, no demasiado, para estar con ella. Ninguno de los dos empezarían a trabajar hasta una semana después, por lo que tendría tiempo de contarle todo lo que había vivido, y todo lo que había aprendido. Finalmente se tuvo que separar de ella para coger la bolsa de deporte y una chaqueta. Bajó, y ella le tendió la mano.

Se aparecieron en la antigua casa de Harry, y en seguida Draco reparó una mirada curiosa que los increpaba entre los cojines del sofá. Alzó las cejas, mirando a la bruja, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—_Ha venido hoy_— susurró ella—_, todavía no sabe ni quien soy yo._

—_Lo sabrá_— se rió Draco, quien se acercó para acariciar la pequeña cabeza del felino, que en seguida salió a recibirlo, poniéndose panza arriba para que le rascara. Era un comportamiento poco usual... De parte del animal, pero de parte de Draco también. Ella entornó los ojos.

—_Yo... Voy a dormir un poco más, así que ponte cómodo_— susurró ella, pero él se alzó, siguiéndola hasta su habitación. No lo había dicho, pero pensaba pasar todas las noches y posiblemente parte de los días en su cama. Entornó la puerta de la propia habitación, mientras dejaba la bolsa de deporte a un lado. Seguía con aquel chándal, por lo que no dudó en tirarse sobre la cama, mientras ella se deshacía de su ropa. Sintió una extraña opresión en su corazón cuando la observó de espaldas, si aquella camisa blanca, que al poco se cambió por una de tirantes del mismo color. Con unos pantalones largo des pijama, similares a los oscuros de chándal de él, se tendió a su lado, tapándose con la manta.

—_Te he echado de menos, como te dije_— dijo él.

—_Creía que como Slytherin no te permitían decir eso_— susurró ella, mientras hundía su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de él, aspirando su aroma.

—_Yo también lo pienso, pero no se lo digas a nadie leona_— siguió diciendo el chico en aquel tono bajo. Acarició el pelo de la joven, hasta que se quedó dormida, abrazada a él... Como había soñado. Él no tardó en sumirse en un nuevo sueño, intentando no retomar el anterior, pues se había hecho realidad.

Se estiró envuelta en los brazos de él. Amaba aquella sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. Una extraña paz que no había sentido hasta aquel mismo momento. ¿Por qué no habría ido antes a verlo? Su estómago la sujetaba una extraña sensación. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que él también estaba despierto. La miraba con aquellos ojos grises que, por los colores de su habitación se volvían azulados. La besó en la frente.

—_Gracias por haber venido_— susurró ella—_, aquí nadie excepto tú y yo puede aparecerse, por lo que no hay que temer que Ron aparezca en medio de la habitación._

—_Cuando estamos desnudos_— siseó añadiendo él, algo conquistador.

—_Por ejemplo_— le siguió ella, algo más pícara. Él sintió como acariciaba su abdomen, y en seguida supo donde se estaba desviando casi toda su sangre. Sonrió, algo más abiertamente que de costumbre, implicando en la sonrisa cosas que no haría normalmente. Tomó a la joven por las caderas, moviéndola para colocarla sobre él. Ella se agachó para besarlo, aquello era más carnal que pasional, pero les funcionaba. Hasta que ella movió su cadera lentamente un par de veces. Aquello para el chico supuso una total explosión. No podía si quiera pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Sujetó las caderas de ella con fuerza, parándolas.

—_No quiero que sea así para ti_— dijo él, ella entornó los ojos, bufando levemente.

—_No estropees este bonito momento, Draco..._— susurró ella. Él cerró los ojos, tenía que cerrarlos para no asustarla.

—_No tienes ni idea de todo lo que tengo pensando hacerte, Hermione_— siseó amenazante con los ojos cerrados—_, pero déjame de tentar, no soy de hierro, ¿sabes?_

—_No quiero que seas de hierro_— contestó ella, sin haber sido amedrentada—_, quiero que seas tú y que me dejes seguir con lo que quiera hacer..._

No la dejó continuar. Le enseñaría parte, pero no todo. No quería hacerlo así, y menos con ella. No pretendía nada especial, simplemente que no gustaba de hacer lo que había hecho con otras. Siempre rápido y de mala manera. La dio la vuelta, aprisionando su cuerpo entre el de él y el colchón. Buscó la forma rápida de colarse entre sus piernas, pero nunca cargando todo el peso... Solo dándole una pequeña muestra. Se acercó a la chica, más, sin dejarla de besar. Mezclando dos turbias respiraciones y jadeos, entre manos que buscaban abarcar la mayor parte de piel posible. Ante aquella total sumisión por parte de ella, él decidió avanzar. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, ayudando a la chica a deshacerse de su camiseta de tirantes, mientras él se quitaba la propia. No era hombre de caballerismos... Al menos, no solía serlo. Entre besos y caricias recorrió su piel entera, quitando el resto de ropa que le faltaba, desparramándola por la habitación. El solo llevaba unos slips oscuros cuando la joven hizo cambiar las tornas. Sobre él, completamente desnuda, ella lo miró. Él no había creído haber podido mirar a otra persona como la estaba mirando a ella.

—_Estas..._— susurró ella, mientras lo besaba.

—_Jodidamente excitado, Herms_— jadeó él, mientras ella movía su cintura con suavidad, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se rozaran. La seguridad de su desnudez le había llegado de las otras tantas veces que ellos habían estado en una posición similar. Cuando la joven se rió, él aprovechó para hacerla ceder, de forma que cayó con la espalda contra la cama. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones con la vuelta pero, después no pudo tomar más debido a que él la volvía a besar. Aquellos besos hacía mucho que se habían tornado húmedos; una desmesurada lucha de lenguas sin ganadores, con el único fin de tener sus bocas unidas. Ella le mordió los labios, el cuellos, los hombros. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados de Draco demostraron la necesidad, y los gruñidos que hacían resonar su pecho el gusto. Poco le faltó para arrancarle la última prenda. Había estado tan cerca de ella en otro par de ocasiones, contadas... Y en todas ellas, Hermione había bebido algo más de la cuenta. Ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando se hundió completamente en ella.

Para él hubo fuegos artificiales, cohetes, bengalas... Todo lo posible, y no precisamente por la comodidad, sino por haber notado como el cuerpo de Hermione cedía bajo el de él. Pero se había detenido bruscamente, sí, al llegar al final, al notar como una lágrima corría por la mejilla de ella. El joven hundió sus brazos al rededor de la cabeza de ella, besándola suavemente en la frente, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sí, lo sabía y se condenaba: Había sido demasiado brusco para una primera vez. Estúpido.

—_Dejará de dolerte en un rato, si quieres que salga..._

—_No te muevas_— exclamó ella abriendo los ojos de golpe, mientras le sujetaba las caderas. Él intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero a penas podía al ver el surco que había dejado aquella lágrima. La había herido. Pronto notó como la joven recorría su cuerpo con las manos, explorándolo, hasta que despacio, se movió debajo de él. Aquello fue para el Malfoy como una invitación formal. Que aceptó. Y despacio, siempre muy despacio, continuó con un candente movimiento.

—_Drac-Draco_— volvió a tartamudear ella, cortado por los jadeos y gemidos que no podía controlar. Así supo él lo que debía hacer. Acabó sobre ella, con la cabeza pegada a la de Hermione, aspirando aquel aroma a jazmín que tanto le había comenzado a obsesionar.

—_No te muevas..._— susurró él, mientras salía lentamente de ella, buscando en la mesilla de noche su varita. No encontró la suya, pero si la de la bruja y, en un conjuro algo usual en él, hizo un gesto hacia el desnudo estómago de ella. Volvió a dejar la varita besando la parte donde había realizado aquel hechizo. No sabía bien que decir o que hacer, pero la abrazó—_, siento el dolor, olvidé que... No lo habías hecho antes._

—_No duró demasiado_— contestó ella, mientras buscaba taparlos a ambos con una manta—_, yo lo siento por..._

—_¿Por qué, Herms?_— susurró él, tumbándose al lado de ella, aún manoseando aquel cuerpo que había sido suyo ya de todas las maneras que, de momento, pensaba. O al menos las más inocentes.

—_Nunca lo había hecho con nadie, y no se si a ti..._— susurró ella, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosaceo. Draco se acercó, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el abdomen de ella, donde al menos una de sus manos reposaban.

—_Yo preocupado por si te hice daño y tú preocupada por si no ha sido lo suficiente bueno para mi... Eres de lo que no hay_— se rió el chico, mientras seguía con aquella caricia—_, no ha sido espléndido, pero al menos hemos terminado los dos... Ya habrá otros momentos mejores._

—_¿Eso qué quiere decir?_— preguntó ella alzando la cabeza, mirándole así directamente a los ojos.

—_Que en otros momentos te haré el amor, y no te dolerá_— determinó el chico, cerrando los ojos. Ella se rió, y después simplemente dejó que él la abrazara. Acaba de compartir un momento demasiado extraño con él, por lo que no quería hacer otra cosa que esa—_, tengo más hambre que sueño... ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?_

—_¿Es que ahora sabes cocinar?_— se rió ella.

—_He aprendido mucho en el mes que llevo viviendo completamente solo, al menos no me he muerto de hambre_— determinó él, mientras se ponía en pie. Hermione siguió al hombre con la mirada. Se colocó su ropa interior, y después tomó el resto—_, ¿bajaras?_

—_Me daré una ducha... Bajo en seguida_— susurró ella. Él la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Tumbada boca arriba, Hermione se dio cuenta de varias cosas: No se sentía distinta de manera mental y sabía de la existencia de músculos que en su vida se había planteado que existían. Con una media sonrisa, la joven se levantó, tomando algo de ropa limpia rápidamente y corrió hasta el baño. No se había molestado en vestirse, pues tendría que quitarse todo de nuevo. El agua caliente despejó cada una de sus ideas. Punto uno, ya no era virgen. Punto dos, Draco le había hecho un hechizo que ni siquiera había sabido interpretar. Punto tres, quizás y solo quizás, quería volver a hacerlo. Entrecerró los ojos mientras enjabonaba cada parte de su cuerpo. No tardó demasiado en salir, secarse y vestirse. Una sudadera grande oscura fue lo que culminó aquel vestuario que había escogido.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y, tras el delicioso aroma que encontró, se sentó en una de las sillas. Draco si quiera se había girado a mirar quien era cuando pasó. Observó encima de la mesa una carta. La tomó, pero ya estaba abierta.

—_No pude resistirme, lo siento_— dijo el Malfoy.

—_¿Y qué dice la carta?_— preguntó ella, todavía pasando la yema de los dedos por el canto de la misma, sin sacar su contenido.

—_Que estarán encantados de darte un puesto entre los Aurores, pues ya has completado el curso de mendimagia, y siempre viene bien gente entre sus filas con conocimientos avanzados_— dijo el rubio, mientras ponía un plato frente a ella.

—_Me olvidé de decírtelo..._— susurró ella. Él se pasó la mano por el pelo, y negó con la cabeza.

—_No pasa nada, no es que hayamos hablado mucho desde hace un mes._

—_Y sin embargo nos hemos acostado_— tildó ella.

—_Y sin embargo, nos volveremos a acostar... ¿No?_— se rió él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—_¿Te molesta que yo... Haya pedido un puesto para los aurores?_— susurró. Ella no tenía que hacer una prueba ni un examen ni nada por el estilo. Ella pertenecía al trío de oro y, como Ron, tenía derecho directo a entrar.

—_¿Te molestará que te vuelvan a ver conmigo?_— preguntó él, serio.

—_¿Y eso a que viene?_— cuestionó ella—_, no, no me molestaría... Fue tu decisión fingir._

—_Tenerte allí será un descanso mental para mí, no tendré que preocuparme de cómo te encuentras, o si te han atacado..._— determinó él, sentándose frente a ella.

Después de aquello ambos se sorprendieron de la facilidad que tenían para contarse las cosas mutuamente. Entre ellos existía algo que no podían definir: tantos años como enemigos les había hecho conocerse bien. Aunque ella ni era tan valiente como antes, ni él tan cobarde. Parece que en aquel sentido, las tornas se habían equilibrado hasta un punto en el que ambos podían disfrutar. Quizás aquello fue lo que los llevó a conversaciones sin sentido, a contarse todo lo que había pasado... Draco le contó todos sus fracasos culinarios durante el mes, todos sus fracasos con los vecinos, y la cantidad de obliviates que había requerido para hacerles olvidar horribles despistes.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la joven se había quedado dormida en la cama, con el pequeño gato entre sus brazos. Cuando se sentó, supo que tendría que compartirla. Aquel pequeño gato parecía protegerla, y aquello era algo que le agradecería. Sin más, y después de un estúpido día en el que habían pasado dos de las cosas más importantes de su vida, se fue a dormir. En la misma cama que ella. Sí, al final el gato durmió a los pies de la cama.

—oo—

—¡_HARRY!_— gritó Hermione al despertar. Las manos de Draco la sujetaron por la cintura, mientras él también se alzaba sobre su propio abdomen. Una pesadilla, la misma que todas las noches. Pero se le partió el corazón verla llorar, verla sentirse así.

—_No te preocupes Hermione, fue una pesadilla..._— susurró él, con la voz todavía tomada por el sueño. Ella le miró, la desesperación de sus ojos si que era real.

—_Él está muerto, Draco, no es un sueño_— le dijo ella—_, muerto, después de todo este tiempo está jodidamente muerto..._

—_Yo intenté que no fuera así_— dijo el rubio, mientras pasaba la mano por su corto pelo rubio. Intentó tranquilizar su propia respiración, por lo que se puso en pie. Tomó un pañuelo de la joven, limpiándole las lágrimas con él, mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño gato—_, ya se como se debería llamar._

—_Llamar el qué_— preguntó ella, mientras su voz trataba de tranquilizarse también. Todas las mañanas se solía levantar de aquella forma. No era algo anormal.

—_El gato. Se debería llamar Harry_— dijo él. Ella alzó las cejas, asintiendo. Draco fue a tomar una camisa de manga larga de color azul oscuro. Aquel azul que se reflejaba en sus ojos, haciéndolos tan profundos como el mar. Tomó unos vaqueros claros, y unas botas marrones algo desgastadas, que había estado usando todo este tiempo en el mundo humano.

—¿_Dónde vas?_— le preguntó ella, mientras se ponía en pie. Se limpió las últimas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mirando a aquel joven que tenía delante.

—_Después de que te laves la cara y te vistas... Nos vamos a desayunar_— le instó él. Ella alzó las cejas. ¿Salir a desayunar? Aquello no era algo normal para la joven. Un café leyendo el profeta era lo que solía hacer todos los días. La joven asintió, no le llevaría la contraria al Malfoy aquella mañana, así que tras tomar algo de ropa, se metió en el baño. Se cambió a toda prisa, unos vaqueros claros algo desgastados y una camiseta sin mangas, abierta por ambos costados. Podía apreciarse un bonito sujetador negro de encaje debajo. Aquella camiseta blanca tenía el logo de una importante marca de ropa... Después de ponerse unos zapatos, similares a unas deportivas bajas de vestir negras, salió del baño. El Malfoy contuvo el aliento, pensando que aquello era lo que había poseído no hacía un día. Con ganas de hacerlo otra vez... Aunque debía dejarla descansar, claro. Le tendió una chaqueta de un color verde oscuro larga, abrigada, y pronto ambos salieron a la calle.

El Malfoy se había fijado en que la casa ya no era protegida por un hechizo _Fidelio_, quizás porque uno de los partícipes del mismo había sido Harry, por lo que... Ya no podía tenerse. Ambos caminaron durante un rato, hasta que decidieron tomar un taxi. No era la opción más barata allí, pero sí la más segura. Él le dijo una calle, y no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Pronto, ambos se internaron en una cafetería. Aquel no parecía el ambiente del rubio y, sin embargo, la camarera le saludó al llegar, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

—_¿Lo de siempre?_— le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione se sentía celosa.

—_Más lo que desee esta señorita_— le susurró el rubio. La mujer miró a Hermione, y esta chasqueó la lengua.

—_Un té verde, por favor_— pidió ella. Draco la tomó de la mano, guiándola hasta una mesa. Hermione todavía no podía reconocer lo que acaba de vivir, pero parecía que un Malfoy se había integrado en el mundo humano.

—_Creí que te vendría bien tomar el aire. No parecías haber salido demasiado de aquella casa en este mes_— comenzó el Malfoy—_, después pasaremos por algunas tiendas en... El callejón Diagón._

—_¿Ya has vuelto a pasar por allí?_— le preguntó ella. Él negó con la cabeza.

—_Hasta ahora he enviado a mis elfos, pero, dado que les pedí prudencia y que vigilaran la mansión, he estado falto de materiales..._— determinó el hombre.

—_Así que viviendo como todo un muggle_— susurró ella.

—_Me he pasado días sin hacer hechizos. Estarías orgullosa de mí_— contestó él. Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras les traían lo que habían pedido. Ella le dio un ligero trago a su té, mientras él hacía lo mismo con su café.

—_¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_— preguntó ella.

—_Sobre todo, una varita nueva_— dijo él—_, después de... Cambiar mi tatuaje, cada hechizo con mi varita se me hacía ajeno._

—_¿Quieres decir que te repudió?_— siguió preguntando ella curiosa.

—_Sí, a demás de que tengo que pasarme de nuevo por un sitio familiar... Tengo que dejar algo claro_— determinó. Ella alzó las cejas.

—_Estás misterioso con lo que quieres, con lo que no quieres..._

—_Tengo que mantener tu interés hacia mí, Granger._

* * *

_Y en el próximo capítulo..._

—_¿Qué significa?_— preguntó él.

—_Todo aquello que imaginas, y todo aquello que dejas de imaginar_— determinó ella. Malfoy alzó las cejas, y no pudo más que echarse a reír. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para él y eso, quizás, lo hacía más hermoso.

* * *

_Buenasbuenasbuenas._

_Primero de todo... ¡Siento el retraso! El domingo fue uno de esos días en los que me acuerdo de subir el capítulo, pero no hay ni ganas ni nada :C Espero que no quieran matarme(? -wtf- en fin, como dije al principio del todo, me gustaría aclarar que nada es lo que parece ni es complicado, ni nada por el estilo. Es más simple de lo que todos puedan creer. Aún así diré que... A pesar de la muerte de Harry, al que quiero mucho, yo escribo el fic que me gustaría leer. Añadir, como siempre un saludo y agradecimiento a todos aquellos que postean reviews tanto nuevos como constantes, que se suscriben, que le dan a favoritos... Gracias por los ánimos._

_¡Cuidaos todos/as!_


	13. Memoria

_Antes de nada, una breve aclaración sobre el capítulo anterior... Sí, ya lo hicieron por primera vez, y sí, no hubo rosas, ni velas, ni vino en grandes copa... ¿Por qué? Porque en muchísimos casos, las primeras veces no son así. Quise representar una "realidad" en algo que debería ser bonito. Y sin más... El nuevo capítulo._

* * *

**THIRTEEN**

La había llevado a desayunar y después le había acompañado a algunas tiendas de ropa. No sabía como el ex-mortífago podía guardar tanta ropa, hasta que comprendió que también había comprado cosas para ella. Aquello simbolizó muchas cosas, pero ella a penas tenía ganas de pensar en nada más que en el rato que estaba pasando, y hacia dónde deberían ir después. Pronto se adentraron en el Callejón Diagón. Ambos notaban las miradas incesantes de la gente, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablarlos. Iban de la mano, tras haber decidido que daba igual si se mostraban juntos que por separado, que los irían a atacar de todas formas. La joven tenía metida la mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sujetando el mango de su propia varita pues, Draco, por costumbre, ni siquiera llevaba la suya. No tardaron demasiado en internarse en _Olivanders_, que estaba repleta de jóvenes magos novicios, impacientes por adquirir su primera y generalmente única varita que tenía. Pino, corazón de unicornio. Aquella había sido la primera varita de Draco. Allí, mucha gente los miró con recelo, pero se acercaron a saludar a la joven que resultaba ser todo un orgullo nacional e internacional, por supuesto.

—_¿Hermione Granger?_— preguntó un chico, quizás demasiado joven para saber lo que había pasado, pero seguro que consciente de todo ello.

—_¿Qué ocurre?_— preguntó ella.

—_¿Por qué una heroína va de la mano del malo?_— preguntó el chico. Sintió tensarse a Draco al lado de ella, pues esperaban a su turno como todos los demás. La sinceridad de los niños muchas veces era desgarradora. Pero no por ella poco acertada. Tomó la mano izquierda del antiguo mortífago, y después alzó su chaqueta y su camiseta de manga larga, mostrándole aquel dragón de estilo chino que se dibujaba por el brazo del chico.

—_¿Ves la marca tenebrosa por algún lado?_— le susurró ella con una sonrisa—_, muchas veces, a los adultos nos cuesta aprender que las personas no cambian, sino maduran y aceptan sus decisiones, que se hacen cargo de sus propias acciones._

—_¿Y eso que quiere decir?_— preguntó el niño de nuevo. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta, había hablado para todos los adultos de aquel lugar, muchos asentían, otros renegaba de expresar algo... Pero no había hablado para los niños.

—_Que él se arrepiente de ser malo_— determinó. El niño asintió y se giró para hablar con sus amigos, sobre Draco. Las cosas se relajaron en aquella tienda, y el propio joven tomó la mano despacio de Hermione. Se la aprentó con suavidad, dándole una media sonrisa. No se deberían extrañar de que sus palabras aparecieran repetidas en la prensa después, pero aquello sería tanto una buena como una mala publicidad. Mala en sel sentido de que seguro que se producirían más ataques. Pero no tardaron en ser atendidos, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de una cosa. La amabilidad del señor Olivander estaba fuera de lo común, y es que el propio Draco había financiado la reconstrucción de su tienda, así como se había convertido en activo importante de muchas de las tiendas del callejón Diagón. Olivander y él hablaron durante unos segundos, hasta que el hombre desapareció entre los estantes. Sabía lo que debía buscar... Y lo encontró. Pino, corazón de dragón. El joven sintió como la magia de aquella varita fortalecía la suya. Se sentía cómodo, más de lo que se había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. No tardaron en salir.

—_No me lo habías dicho_— susurró ella. Él la miró, sonriente.

—_¿El qué?_— preguntó el chico.

—_Que has ayudado a reconstruir todo el callejón_— volvió a susurrar ella. Él le besó tiernamente los labios, pero no respondió. Aquello era un asentimiento. Y es que había dos formas de ser asquerosamente rico: agarrado o bondadoso. Sabía que los activos tenían que crecer para seguir mantenido su fortuna, pero se fiaba de todas aquellas personas y de sus oficios de toda la vida. Aunque en parte eso fuera también aprovecharse de ellos. Después de las varitas, pasaron por un par de tiendas más para comprar sustancias para pociones, y salieron de allí.

De nuevo en el mundo humano, caminaron hacia la tienda donde les vieron por primera vez juntos. Un joven rubio de metro noventa salió a recibirlos en cuanto pasaron. Hermione se quitó la chaqueta, quedándose con aquella camiseta que tapaba más bien poco, lo que provocó miradas en ella, que no pusieron más que celoso al Malfoy. Apoyada en el mostrador y con un aire familiar ella hablaba con el tatuador mientras Draco se quitaba la camiseta. Él se apoyó sobre ella, poniendo los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apoyados en el mostrador. Era algo más de una cabeza más alto, por lo que no tuvo problemas para ver que es lo que ambos miraban.

—_¿Te gusta?_— le preguntó el Slytherin, ella asintió brevemente.

—_Casi me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en seguir tatuándote el brazo, aunque no me imaginaba que fuera... esto_— dijo ella. Él bajó los ojos, pegando casi los labios a su coronilla.

—_¿Crees que estoy a tiempo de nacer de mis cenizas?_— susurró él. Ella se giró, besándole mientras él la mantenía atrapada entre sus brazos—_, creo que eso ha sido un sí_— determinó cuando ambos se separaron. El joven alzó la cabeza, mirando al tatuador y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Asentía como forma de que comenzara ya. Hizo la plantilla y se la pasó al brazo. Draco podía a ver a Hermione hablando con una joven maga oriental, sentada en los cómodos sofás de la entrada. Ambas reían, hasta que la tatuadora desapareció, llevándose a Hermione a una habitación de la misma tienda. Allí el mago comenzó a inquietarse. No quería que la pasara nada malo, no lo soportaría. Pero apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y no se movió. Aguantar el dolor era bastante bueno de vez en cuando, y él había soportado _crucios_ peor que todo aquello. Así que, horas después terminó. En su estómago ya comenzaba a notarse el hambre, por lo que miró a todos lados, buscando a Hermione.

—_Mi chica se ha ido con..._

—_Sí, espera, voy a ver si ya han terminado_— le interrumpió el tatuador. ¿Su chica? ¿La había reconocido así? Le gustaba marcar que ella era suya. El tatuador se internó en aquella habitación, y no tardó en salir Hermione tras él. El chico miró su tatuaje en el espejo, con la pareja de tatuadores detrás, y la Griffyndor al lado suyo.

—_¿Qué te parece?_— preguntó él.

—_Tal y como me había imaginado_— susurró ella— _me encanta._

—oo—

—_¿Qué significa?_— preguntó él.

—_Todo aquello que imaginas, y todo aquello que dejas de imaginar_— determinó ella. Malfoy alzó las cejas, y no pudo más que echarse a reír. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para él y eso, quizás, lo hacía más hermoso. El tatuaje de él era un fenix, que se enlazaba con el dragón a través de un fondo de tonos azules. El pájaro de fuego se encontraba esta vez en unos tonos también azulados, grises, negros. Una de las alas se metía por su espalda, dándole sensación de amplitud, mientras que la otra pasaba un poco sobre su pecho. Era una imagen hermosa. Un pájaro que renace de sus cenizas.

—_Es un árbol_— determinó él. Ella se rió, divertida. Todavía ambos contemplaban sus tatuajes en los espejos.

—_Es la vida, Draco_— determinó ella—_, las experiencias pasadas quedan enterradas bajo sus raíces, y las presentes, adornarán sus ramas_— terminó la joven, enseñándole la parte de abajo del antebrazo, donde el árbol de tonos marrones descansaba. Era hermoso, pero inesperado. Él la abrazó, besándola la frente. El chico pagó, por mucho que Hermione insistiera, y ambos salieron de allí una vez se colocaron las chaquetas. Ella tenía algo resentido su brazo derecho, él, su hombro izquierdo. Desde luego aquello era bastante duro para un día... Pero aquello no había hecho más que comenzar. Tomaron, unas calles hacia delante, un autobús que no los dejó demasiado lejos de la casa de ella. La joven saludó a uno de los vecinos mientras entraban ella, seguida del rubio, que llevaba las bolsas de sus compras.

—_Esta tarde iré al gimnasio_— susurró él mientras subían a dejar las bolsas. Ella le miró de reojo, mientras él alzaba los hombros—_, sí, un gimnasio humano..._

—_¿Y eso que te aporta?_— le preguntó ella. Pero pasó su mano por el pecho de él una vez llegaron al final de la escalera y, alzando las cejas, asintió—_, ya veo ya. Me gusta..._

Él se rió. No se imaginaba aquello propio de Hermione, aunque tampoco se imaginaba aquella indumentaria, aquel corte de pelo, aquel tatuaje... Todo era nuevo en ella, era como si ambos hubieran tornado la balanza: él más humilde, ella más rebelde. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría aquello?

—_Aunque puedo no ir hoy, si hago el suficiente ejercicio..._— susurró, tomándola de la cintura y atraiéndola hacia él. Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho, sonriéndole.

—_¿Qué tipo de ejercicio?_— preguntó ella, haciéndose la inocente.

—_Aquel en el que tú me ayudas, estamos sin ropa en tú cama, y me dejas quererte..._— le susurró él al oído, para finalizar apresando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

—_Ni que hubiera abierto la veda para dejar que te acuestes conmigo siempre que quieras..._— se rió ella, mientras trataba de deshacerse de las caricias del rubio. Sabía que encontrarse así a un Malfoy sería muy raro, mucho, casi imposible, pero en el fondo le gustaba. Casí podía sentir lo mismo que había sentido él cuando se quedó solo. Pero ella seguía sabiendo que los señores Granger estaban vivos, seguros y felices. Aquello era un peso que descansaba sobre su corazón. Aunque las manos de Draco la distrajeron, haciéndose olvidar de sus padres, y de todo lo que pudiera pasar por su mente.

—_¿Así que a mí no me abres la veda pero... Se la abrirás a otro?_— preguntó, con la respiración un poco tomada. Una poción había hecho que las heridas que suponían los tatuajes cicatrizaran, por lo que pudo contemplar aquel fenix en tonos dorados. Giró la cabeza, mientras sentía los labios de Draco sobre una marca. En el lado contrario a donde ella se había el tatuaje, reposaba aquella cicatriz. Muchos habían insinuado poder quitársela, pero eso le recordaba lo que había pasado, y a todos los que habían perdido por el afán de una persona por conseguir sus ideales.

—_¿Qué haces?_— susurró ella. Draco levantó los labios de aquellas palabras, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Por primera vez, esta los vio abiertos, grises, casi azules. Su cabello rubio la caía por la frente, sus facciones parecían relajadas.

—_Por mucho que me quiera olvidar de quien soy, de lo que va detrás de mi nombre... No puedo_— dijo el chico, algo resignado. Notó como la castaña se desconcertaba, girándose sobre sus propios talones, sacando las cosas de las bolsas—_, quiero decir, siempre seré Draco Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy..._— las palabras se repetían sobre su boca—_, que lo que piense haya cambiado, no significa que mi nombre pueda cambiar..._

—_¿A dónde pretendes llegar?_— susurró ella. Harry, aquel pequeño gato, entró por la pequeña rendija de la puerta que había quedado, lanzándose sobre los brazos de Hermione.

—_A mi propio futuro_— respondió el rubio, callado.

—_¿Y qué futuro es?_— preguntó de nuevo ella, seria.

—_Toda mi fortuna está almacenada, pero la que he invertido... Todos los miembros de Slytherin tratarán de arruinarme. Todos los mortífagos matarme, a mí y a los míos. Todos mis conocidos acabarán muriendo, y yo seguiré siendo un Malfoy_— contestó él. Ella dejó al gato sobre la cama, y se acercó hasta el joven, que se había desplazado para mirar por la ventana.

—_Siempre serás la persona de la que creo que me he enamorado, Draco Lucuis Malfoy, mientras sigas siendo tú..._— susurró ella. Era la primera vez que de sus labios salía algo similar. Aquello desconcertó al rubio, el cual se giró, tomando las muñecas de ella. Sus ojos mostraban algo de desesperación, podía decirse que era la primera persona por la que se veía correspondido.

—_Los atraparé, vivirás segura..._

—_Los atraparemos, y viviremos seguros_— le corrigió ella.

—oo—

No era la primera que pasaban por allí. Una hora después de entrar por primera vez en las dependencias de los aurores, para ser asignados, habían sido enviados a una terrible parte de Londres. El asesinato de un mago, que para los muggles había sido un simple suicidio, había despertado en toda la comunidad cierto resentimiento. Unos días atrás, habían comenzado a correr rumores sobre que muchos estaban intentando reagruparse, los ideales de Voldemort no habían muerto. Muchos ojos estaban puestos sobre Draco, creyendo que sería uno de los líderes de toda aquella trama pero, la presencia de Hermione a su lado tranquilizaban las cosas. Aquel callejón estaba oscuro. Bastante lejos del bullicioso Callejón Diagon, ambos magos se habían perdido en busca de una respuesta. Del departamento de aurores, le habían mandado buscar información en un hombre, Vlad. Draco sabía quien era, aunque no podría creerlo. Se trataba de un morífago venido a menos, que no había sido arrestado dado que, hasta su marca, había sido propuesta por el ministerio de magia. Era un infiltrado al que habían intentado ahogar en un baso de aguar después de usarlo.

—_No lo encontraremos aquí_— siseó Draco, quien aferraba su varita. No le gustaba la idea de andar paseando por aquellas calles. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—_Hace dos horas han comprobado su paradero_— le respondió Hermione, que se paró delante de una puerta. No tocó, simplemente, varita en mano, giró el pomo de la misma. Una casa gris, pequeña y llena de polvo. Las paredes casi ennegrecidas, y muebles tirados. Ambos magos pasaron despacio, siempre haciendo el menor ruido posible. Draco le tendió la mano a Hermione, para que fuera junto a él, pegado. Pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido como para que ninguno de los dos nuevos aurores reacionara. Un _crucio_ surcó el aire, un _envertestatil_ bien usado, un desmayo.

—oo—

Cuando Draco Malfoy despertó, el sabor metálico de su boca le hizo acordarse de que había estado en la casa de aquel mortífago. Pero no se acordaba de mucho más. Le costaba mover sus músculos, tanto, que fue un suplicio subir su mano a su frente. Pronto, su corazón estalló en un estado frenético. Hermione. La adrenalina se le disparó, no había dolor en su cuerpo. Su rostros desencajado, sus heridas curadas... Aquello fue lo que vio en el reflejo de su ventana. Se puso en pie, a duras penas, mientras caminaba casi corriendo hacia la salida. Allí un mendimago le cortó el paso, tomándole fuertemente por el hombro, Draco gritaba y gritaba. Otro hechizo, un sedante, calló redondo sobre la cama.

No muy lejos de allí, escuchando no solo los gritos del rubio, se encontraba la profesora y ahora directora del colegio. Estaba fuera de lo común que hubiera salido, siendo aquel día la entrada de los niños a la escuela, cuando se les aplicaba el sombrero. Pero ella era la única representante legal que le quedaba a Hermione. Aunque no la única que había ido a verla. El departamento de aurores casi al completo esperaban en el pasillo. En la habitación de Draco, después de haber sido sedado por el mismísimo Kingsley. No era una situación normal. Era la tercera vez que los mortífagos sabían de su posición, pero había ocurrido algo más inquietante.

Nadie sabía quien había dirigido a aquella pareja a la casa de aquel mortífago.

Nadie en la entidad de los aurores tenía conciencia de haberles dicho algo así, aunque ninguno de ellos aceptaba pasar por ningún tipo de pruebas para demostrarlo. El "amor" que había despertado Herminone en muchos de ellos se esfumaba cada vez que pensaban que se había encontrado con Draco Malfoy de muchas maneras diferentes. Aunque ahora sus situaciones también lo eran. A Draco solo lo habían golpeado, dormido y torturado mientras estaba en ese estado. Pero a Hermione la habían torturado a base de _crucios_. El primero en aparecer por la puerta fue Neville. Corrió a ver el estado de su amiga, y certificar que por lo menos se despertaría. El hombre lloró al certificarlo, no quería que ella pasara a ser un "compañero" de sus padres, en un estado comatoso desde hacía mucho tiempo. No era necesario asimilar el alivio que fue para él, que enseguida se puso a trabajar para aliviar el dolor de los dos chicos, cortando también el acceso de todos los periodista a aquel hospital mágico.

Ella no tardó en despertar. La castaña miró a su alrededor. A penas sentía su cuerpo dolorido, no obstante, sabía que le había pasado algo... Aunque no sabía qué había sido. La directora la miró con cariño, sentada desde el alfeizar de la ventana, y ella simplemente le devolvió, como pudo, la sonrisa.

—_Señorita Granger..._—musitó un hombre desde la puerta. Una larga capa negra con una insginia en la solapa y un bastón parecía pedirle permiso para entrar—_, queríamos hacerle algunas preguntas..._

—_No hay problema_— susurró ella—_, pero ¿Qué ha pasado con Harry y Ron? ¿Están bien?_

Después de aquella pregunta, McGonagall se puso en pie, alzando las cejas. Sabía exáctamente que había pasado, no obstante, no iba a ser sencillo para nadie. La joven integrante femenina del trío de oro no recordaba los sucesos acaecidos durante el último año de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo le iban a explicar eso a Draco? Aunque lo más sospechoso seguía siendo que ninguno de los dos se acordaran de quien había dado la información por la que se guiaron.

* * *

_Y en el siguiente capítulo..._

—_No quiero que te acerques a él, te estuvo haciendo daño durante todo el año... Tú misma me lo dijiste_— le susurró Ron al oído mientras se escondían ambos bajo una cálida manta en el piso del chico. Ella había decidido pasar unos días allí, aunque había tenido que alejar a Ron. Algo tenía claro, habían dejado su relación tiempo atrás.

—_Soy mayor para saber lo que me hago_— musitó ella.

* * *

_Bueno, antes que nada encontraréis los tatuajes en mi perfil. Y... ¡Lo siento mucho! No se cuanto llevo sin actualizar, pero estuve completamente seca de ideas para escribir, rodeada de exámenes y demás y... No lo vi adecuado. Espero que no me matéis, intentaré actualizar cuando vaya teniendo tiempo... ¿Los martes? ¡Quizás! No es mal día para actulizar. Gracias a todos los favoritos y lectores en general, anima mucho seguir viendo que la gente se pasa aunque yo sea una boba que no actualiza..._

_Os dejo aquí la contestación a las reviews._

_Luna White 29_; Nada es lo que parece y... Una muerte siempre cae mal en determinadas personas, pero así es la vida. Lo de la "primera vez" entendiste lo que quería decir. Por mucho que nos la imaginemos preciosa... De verdad, ¿eso es realista? Muchas gracias por leer, y no te deprimas por la muerte de Harry... ¡Todo se sabrá!

SALESIA; Impresionante comentario, como siempre, leyéndome casi la mente... Te seré sincera: Todavía no me he explicado a mí misma el "por qué" de la muerte de Harry, por lo que no te puedo decir si será para pillar a mortífagos o simplemente está muerto. La casa de Godric está en ruinas, eso ya lo veremos en un futuro... ;) y todo se verá! Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Caroone; Muchas muchísimas cosas que superar, sí, pero se puede.

Kikio J. Potter Evans; ¿mm?


	14. Revelación

**FOURTEENTH**

Nadie le había dicho lo que había pasado. Solo le dijeron que había tenido un accidente junto a Draco Malfoy. Ella, incrédula de estar con él en el momento del ataque, simplemente había permanecido callada mientras le contaban que había pasado el curso con las notas que se esperaba; que era oficialmente mendimaga y también auror. Había demostrado que los conocimientos aprendidos no habían ido de su mente, pero si todos los recuerdos que entrañaban, sobre todo, a sus amigos. Casi nadie realmente quería investigar lo que había pasado, pues aquello beneficiaba a la mayoría de varias maneras: No estaba ligada a Malfoy, no tendrían que estar atentos a los cotilleos que pudieran entorpecer su trabajo. Pero aquello no era lo que inquietaba a Luna, le tendía una poción a Draco unas habitaciones más alejado de todo el revuelo. El chico ya se había vestido, listo para irse.

—_No sabe quien soy, ni lo que siento, ni lo que hice por ella... Es como la Hermione que me recibió en casa de Harry el día que me declararon inocente_— asumió Draco. Había repetido aquella frase, al menos en presencia de luna, unas veinte veces. Su estado casi rozaba el catatónico.

—_Neville dijo que recuperaría la memoria, tarde o temprano..._— d ijo ella, mientras se recogía el pelo en una larga coleta rubia.

—_Pero no me dejarán verla, ni aunque lo intente_— susurró él—_, no me dejarán decirle todo lo que pasó... ¿Fueron ellos verdad? Todos ellos los que la rodean ahora los que idearon esto..._

—_No seas paranoico, Draco_— determinó Neville entrando por la puerta—_ acabo de hacerme cargo de que Hermione, después de pasar unos días con Ronald, se venga a casa con Luna y conmigo... Donde tú tendrás acceso directo, digan lo que digan._

—_Tendré que llevarme a Harry a mi casa_— musitó Draco para sus adrentros. La cara de ambos jóvenes se movió a un gesto de dolor—_, Hermione... Ella tiene un gato al que yo le puse el nombre de Harry. Pelaje grisaceo con rayas negras, ojos verdes... Unos ojos verdes como los de él._

—_No sabíamos nada de ese gato_— le dijo Neville.

—_Porque hace una semana escasa que lo tiene en su casa... Ya me encuentro mucho mejor_— determinó el rubio poniéndose en pie—_, y si me han prohibido ver a mi pareja... Creo que no tengo mucho que hacer por aquí._

—_Quiero acompañarte a casa, Draco, si no te molesta... Ayudarte durante unas horas_— le dijo Luna, Neville asintió detrás de ella—_, ahora mismo estoy en un turno ficticio, no tengo que trabajar..._

—_Gracias Luna, no creo que sea capaz de aparecerme en más de un sitio..._— susurró él. Aquella rubia había estado en su casa más de una vez, preguntándole por Hermione mientras le llevaba remedios para criaturas que ni él entendía. Y así fue como, después de tomar sus cosas y darse de baja, la tomó del brazo y se apareció en casa de Hermione. El rubio tuvo que contenerse para no llorar. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado mirando una foto de ambos que había sobre una repisa, pues Luna le interrumpió con el gato en las manos y algunas cosas que necesitaría para él. Así fue como aquella bruja le llevó a su casa. Una vez allí, se dejó caer en el sofá. El gato, una vez pasado el trauma de la aparición, se lanzó contra su regazo, para esconderse en el lugar que el pequeño creía seguro. Y después de que Luna le dejara comida hecha, él solo se levantó para ducharse y echar de comer al gato. Permaneció en un estado semicatatónico durante unos días pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer? No recordaba quien lo había mandado allí, ni quien le quería arrebatar lo más preciado para él... Los mortífagos de verdad la hubieran matado. Sin miramientos.

—oo—

—_No quiero que te acerques a él, te estuvo haciendo daño durante todo el año... Tú misma me lo dijiste_— le susurró Ron al oído mientras se escondían ambos bajo una cálida manta en el piso del chico. Ella había decidido pasar unos días allí, aunque había tenido que alejar a Ron. Algo tenía claro, habían dejado su relación tiempo atrás.

—_Soy mayor para saber lo que me hago_— musitó ella. Se pasó la mano por el pelo corto, mirándos el tatuaje del árbol que tenía en el antebrazo —_, recuerdo lo que esto significa... Pero nunca había tenido razón para plasmarlo en mi cuerpo ¿Por qué lo hice con él entonces?_

—_Quizás querrías dejarlo atrás y él fue quien te atacó en aquella casa_— supuso el rubio, mientras alargaba el brazo para tomar de la mesa de café una jarra de hidromiel. Ella solo bebía té, aunque le había pedido whisky de fuego.

—_No seas idiota_— le respondió, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía. ¿Encogía por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella por él, o él por ella? ¿Qué sentía? Unos estúpidos sentimientos que no entendía, a los que no les daba una razón lógica para estar allí lo estaban. Lo había defendido.

—_Te habrán quitado la memoria, pero sigues siendo igual de protectora_— le espetó él—_, ¿no sería mejor que te alejaras de su mundo?_

—_Ron para de meterte en mi vida_— susurró ella, pero él siguió hablando como si no la hubiera escuchado— _A-H-O-R-A_— casi gritó, recalcando aquella palabra. Se puso en pie, y se colocó los zapatos bajos que había al pie del sofá.

—_¿Dónde se supone que vas?_— le preguntó Ron, poniéndose en pie tras ella.

—_Ya te he dicho que soy mayor para saber lo que hago, Ronald, déjame de meterte en mi vida. Mi pérdida de memoria no significa que tengas otra oportunidad._

Un portazo. Un bolso de piel oscuro, no demasiado grande, pero con un hechizo que le permitía meter todo lo que había llevado a casa del pelirrojo. Una chaqueta de tela oscura y unos vaqueros. Era tarde, pero solo por el tiempo que hacía. No llegaría a ser más de las seis. Llovía en Londres. Una aparición la llevó a un callejón. Se dejaba guiar por pequeños recuerdos sin nombres ni personas. Caminó, con una capucha puesta. Se paró delante de una tienda, sin saber por qué. Entró.

—_¡Hermione! Escuchamos de tu accidente en las noticias..._— un chico alto, tatuajado y con muchos piercings salió de detrás del mostrador, mirándola despacio. Otra joven de estilo oriental apareció de una sala diferente.

—_Yo quería saber... ¿Esto me lo hice aquí?_— le susurró al chico con algo de reparo. El hombre alzó las cejas, incrédulo, y le hizo un gesto para que mirara a su compañera.

—_Fue ella... ¿Estás bien?_— le preguntó. Hermione le contestó con una sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia la chica.

—_¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? Necesito... Que hagas memoria_— le dijo la castaña.

Sentadas, en un lugar donde generalmente los tatuadores pintaban sus diseños, la joven le explicó a la tatuadora su posición: no se acordaba si se había hecho el tatuaje con Malfoy, y no recordaba por qué se lo había hecho. La mujer escuchó con atención, y desde el primer momento, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

—_Tu novio vino a hacerse el segundo de sus tatuajes... Y sin estar previsto, empezamos a hablar_— comenzó a contarle la tatuadora asiática como ella le había pedido—_, al principio te vi sola, sentada allí y como no tenía nada que hacer... Tuve curiosidad, y te pregunté que cómo habías decidido estar al lado de un ex-mortífago, y me contaste que había sido el hombre que te había tratado con más respeto, que te había querido y que te lo había demostrado... Y muchas cosas más así._

—_Entonces es verdad que estuve saliendo con él_— susurró ella. La tatuadora se encogió de hombros.

—_Yo solo te puedo contar lo que me dijiste... Que fuera o no verdad... El profeta decía que sí, y tus besos con él aquí..._— siguió la tatuadora— _también me respodiste que tu tatuaje era un tributo a él, que todas las cosas que se habían hecho quedaban bajo las raices, que vivíamos en el tronco y creíamos con él, para querer alcanzar las ramas, el futuro._

—_Visto así.. Quizás debería ir a hablar con él_— musitó ella, agradeciéndole después a la mujer que la hubiera ayudado de aquella forma. No obstante, en su cabeza no había más que dudas. Dudas de lo que podía ser y no era, dudas de lo no era y no podía ser. Sentía algo por Draco Malfoy, pero aquella Hermione tenía más en cuenta lo que había pasado con él durante todos los años que habían asistido a la misma escuela. Se pasó la mano por su pelo corto mientras paseaba. La habían informado de lo que había hecho con sus padres, y de que Harry había muerto. Pero se había dado cuenta de que no podía llorar por eso. Supuso que en su momento lloró más que suficiente. También de que todas las propiedades de él pasaron a ser suyas, dado que había comprendido en qué estado la dejaría si no la ayudaba y... Que no se llevaba muy bien con Ron. Aunque aquello tuvo que decírselo Luna a escondidas, dado que la joven no había estado fuera de la presencia de Ron casi nunca desde que salió del hospital. Quería ir a un sitio en el que se sintiera segura. Por lo que comenzó a andar.

Sus pies la llevaron a un barrio residencial, donde podía escuchar la televisión y las conversaciones en muchas de las casas. Estaba empapada, el agua la había calado. Temblaba de frío, pero no se quería ir. Hasta que escuchó un gato. Aquello la sacó de su lugar, y se acercó a una de las verjas, tocando a la puerta después de subir un pequeño trecho de escaleras. Escuchó gruñidos al otro lado, hasta que él abrió la puerta. Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose el uno al otro.

—_¿Quieres pasar?_— le preguntó Draco, haciéndose a un lado. Ella entró, mirando al gato que dejó en el suelo al cerrar la puerta. Había tenido que cogerlo para que no se saliera de la casa —_, deberías cambiarte esa ropa, estás empapada._

—_Toda mi ropa lo está_— musitó ella. Una comprobación de rutina le había llevado a saberlo. No se había traído toda la ropa que había utilizado en casa de Ronald, por lo que no tenía más que eso. Draco negó con la cabeza, haciéndola un gesto con la cabeza.

—_Ahora vengo_— susurró él. Unos segundos después, el rubio bajó corriendo las escaleras, tendiéndole un pequeño montón de ropa deportiva—_, tenía algo de ropa tuya aquí... Pero la camiseta es mía, no tengo ninguna más pequeña_— siseó—_, el baño está allí_— le señaló con la mano un pequeño cuarto, y ella asintió. Ambos se sintieron como si estuvieran tratando con un extraño. No obstante, ella allí ya se sentía segura. Se cambió de ropa, oliendo la camiseta antes de ponérsela. Menta. Aquel olor inundó sus recuerdos. La hizo ruborizarse... A parte de que el hombre hubiera tratado con su ropa interior, aquel olor la decía que habían pasado muchas cosas con él. Se detestaba por no acordarse. Salió, mientras él, varita en mano, le hacía que toda la ropa mojada saltara de sus manos, perdiéndose en la cocina.

—_No se que hago aquí, Malfoy_— susurró ella. Asustada de pronto porque aquel pequeño animal peludo saltó a sus brazos.

—_Me llamabas Draco, puedes seguir haciéndolo si quieres_— susurró él—_, y quizás... El gato es tuyo_— terminó, mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá. El hombre había servido una taza de té y una copa para él en su ausencia.

—_¿Mío?_— susurró ella.

—_Bueno, nuestro, pero... No se como hacer esto, Hermione_— le dijo Draco. Ella sintió como la voz del hombre se desmoronaba, se rompía. Aunque _sabía_ que aquella no era la primera vez que le veía llorar.

—_Ron me dijo que me estuve quejando de nuestra "relación" durante todo el séptimo año pero... No me cuadra con lo que me han dicho los demás_— dijo ella. El gesto de Dracon enmudeció de golpe. Sus ojos llorosos, rojos, eran la única mínima expresión.

—_Después de enfadarte con él a principio de curso, no volviste a hablar con él_— determinó el joven. Ella alzó las cejas.

—_No se de quien me puedo fiar..._— susurró ella. Draco se puso en pie, bebiéndose su copa de golpe. Salió unos segundos de la sala, y trajo de regreso un pequeño baúl de pociones. Ella reconoció de quien era, puesto que era suyo. El chico le hizo un gesto con la frente, aquel baúl solo se abría si ella lo tocaba. Se puso en pie, tocando el lomo del mismo, haciendo que se abriera frente a ellos. El Slytherin sacó un pequeño frasco verde, y se lo enseñó a la chica.

—_¿Sabes lo que es?_— le preguntó él.

—_Lo hice yo_— determinó ella, seria. Él le intentó sonreír de medio lado, pero sus ganas de llorar se lo impedían. Tenía que aparentar ser un poco más rudo. Aquello se lo había enseñado en Azkaban. Abrió el tarro, vaciando su contenido en su boca, para después tragarlo. Era como beber agua. Pero en seguida sintió los efectos, aunque no había ninguno notable para alguien que no lo había estudiado. Vaya, para aquel que no había pasado el séptimo año.

—_Pregúntame lo que quieras, sabrás que no te mentiré... Aunque no lo haría ni sin el veritarserum_— le dijo Draco, ella tragó saliva. Cogió el envase donde el hombre guardaba el whisky y tomó otra copa. Sirvió las dos, y después de un largo trago lo miró.

—_Estuviste en Azkaban, ¿no es así?_— le preguntó ella.

—_Sí, la confesión de Potter me sacó de allí y condenaron a mis padres a muerte_— le respondió.

—_Y yo estaba en casa de Harry cuando tú llegaste_— siguió ella. Él asintió—_, ¿cómo me tomé que él aceptara que estuvieras allí?_

—_Mal. Se lo achacaste, como el hecho de que me devolviera mi varita, pero él te dijo que había cambiado, a parte de que la directora se lo "pidió"_— dijo, haciendo gesto con las manos para interpretar las comillas. Ella asintió, le dio otro trago.

—_¿Qué pasó a partir de ahí?_— dijo ella.

—_Pues... Tú eras Premio Anual y yo Prefecto. Vivíamos en la misma torre, en la que casi solo nos encontrábamos nosotros, hasta que me pediste ir al baile de invierno contigo._

—_¿Yo te lo pedí?_— se rió ella—_, eso sí que no me lo esperaba._

—_Acepté, y te dije que deberías dejarme comprarte un vestido... El día que íbamos a hacerlo, Ron fue a pedirte que fueras al baile con él pero, tus palabras para echarme de tu habitación, le dieron a entender que teníamos una relación y, sumado a tu negativa a ir al baile con él te amenazó_— determinó él.

—_¿Y qué hice?_

—_Demostrar que eres una Gryffindor_— determinó él. Se bebió de un sorbo su copa, mientras ella contemplaba el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo.

—_¿Qué tipo de relación hemos tenido?_— le preguntó ella, ruborizada.

—_Hemos salido al principio, tuvimos momentos graciosos, excitantes...Y sí, tuvimos relaciones, si es lo que te preguntas_— le contestó él, pasándose la mano por el pelo, casi avergonzado.

—_Entonces tú y yo..._

—_Varias veces_— contestó él, casi al instante—_, yo nunca te obligué, quiero que lo sepas._

Ella le miró a los ojos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—_¿Qué vi en ti?_

—_No lo se_— respondió él.

—_¿Qué sientes por mí?_

—_Sería capaz de dar mi vida para que recordaras las veces que te he dicho que estaba enamorado de ti_— determinó él. Ella sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero antes de que cualquier cosa de esas pasara, sintió como unos brazos cálidos la rodeaban. Había visto la siempre mortecina piel del Malfoy, pero ahora era más morena, y estaba más torneado que de costumbre. Lloró sobre su pecho, hasta que el llanto poco a poco se disipó.

—_Puedo acordarme de cosas, cada vez de más pero..._

—_A mí me pasa lo mismo, cada vez recuerdo más lo que pasó en aquella casa._

—_¿Crees que nos borraron la memoria por algo en concreto o...?_— susurró ella, todavía entre los jadeos del propio llanto.

—_Si hubieran sido mortífagos, nos hubieran matado_— terminó él. Ella volvió a echarse a llorar, apretando la camiseta de él contra su gesto. Aquel gesto reconfortaba al de pelo rubio, que pasó la mano por el pelo corto de ella. Se lo había vuelto a cortar. Le quedaba bien así.

—_No quiero ir a casa de Ron, me mintió_— susurró ella de nuevo.

—_Puedo llamar a Luna si quieres, ella te llevará a su casa... O puedo llevarte a tú casa_— le dijo él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—_No quiero ir con Luna, ni a mi casa..._

—_Puedes quedarte aquí, pero tendré que avisar a Ron de que estás conmigo... Si no, le dará un ataque. Él supuestamente tenía que cuidarte_— le contestó él. Ella asintió—_, si quieres ahora cenaremos algo, y si no, puedes irte ya a dormir... Mi habitación está arriba a la derecha, yo dormiré en el sofá_— dijo, con una voz casi ronca. Se alegraba de tenerla aquí. En seguida se levantó a coger papel y su lechuza, enviándole una carta a Ron. No tardó en recibir una contestación cuando él, copa de whisky en la mano, y Hermione ya en su habitación, escuchó el timbre. Se puso en pie, abriendo la puerta sin miramiento. Se lo esperaba.

—_Tú, cabrón, devuelve a Hermione_— dijo Ron, adentrándose en la casa. Draco paladeó.

—_No me tientes a decir todo lo que tengo que decirte, estoy terriblemente sincero después de tomar veritarserum por ella, comadreja_— le respondió. Ninguno de los dos la escuchó, pero ella les contemplaba sentada en el suelo de la planta de arriba, mientras ambos discutían en el salón.

—_¿Qué has hecho qué?_— exclamó el Wheasley

—_No grites, está dormida ya_— le respondió Malfoy—_, dijo que no sabía de quien fiarse, así que tomé un veritaserum que ella había preparado y le dejé que resolviera sus dudas._

—_Eres un completo idiota, has hecho todo lo contrario a lo que los mendimagos..._

—_Luna y Neville me dijero que no había problema por refrescarle la memoria_— le espetó el rubio acercándose a él—_, lo que ocurre es que la quieres hacer pensar que yo era malo con ella, que me aproveché, y de que tú eres con quien se quiere quedar... Pero no lo lograrás. Perdiste tus derechos con tu amenaza._

—_Siempre recordándome la amenaza_— dijo el pelirrojo—_, avisaré al ministerio de que me has quitado la custodia de Hermione a la fuerza y..._

—_Deja de mentir_— dijo Hermione, bajando las escaleras. La visión de verla con una camiseta de hombre, fue para Ron peor que un golpe muy fuerte—_, me fui de tu casa por voluntad, por mentiroso... Y me fui a ver a las personas las cuales podían responderme muchas preguntas... Y de manera verdadera._

—_¿Quieres decir que me has dejado de querer, Hermione?_— le preguntó Ron.

—_No se por qué todavía lo preguntas, eso se remonta a antes de mi falta de recuerdos_— dijo ella seria. Se colocó junto a Draco, haciendo que sus cuerpos rozaran. Era agradable el calor que desprendía para ella—_, y ahora, si no te molesta, puedes enviarle una carta al ministerio diciendo que me he ido. Buenas noches, Ronald._

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para el chico, que desapareció al instante. Draco convocó una serie de protecciones muy poderosas para que rodearan la casa y nadie pudiera aparecerse en ella. Absolutamente nadie. No quería más visitas de ese estilo, suficiente dolor de cabeza tenía ya. La observó, contemplando un partido de fútbol que él estaba viendo.

—_¿Es cierto que todavía te duran los efectos de la poción?_— le preguntó ella desde el sofá. El se dejó caer en el sillón contiguo.

—_Era una estrategia para poder llamarle de todo de forma justificada, no, hace un par de horas que se esfumaron_— determinó. Ella asintió.

—_Vives en un barrio muggle, cocinas como uno, ves la televisión como uno..._

—_Cambié mucho contigo, Hermione, me enseñaste que había algo más que la sangre_— determinó él. Ella asintió. Se fiaba de su palabra, después de que él se hubiera expuesto a responder a lo que sea... ¿Qué debía temer?

—_¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Supongo que no tienes que dormir en el sofá, si ya nos acostamos..._— susurró ella.

—_A Harry y a mí nos gustaría dormir contigo, sí_— determinó él. Ella quería sentir el abrazo que le había dado cuando la trató de consolar y él quería estar con ella. Fuera como fuese. Así que a ambos, les gustaba aquello. Un par de copas más de Draco, les hizo irse a la cama. Él entró en la habitación, y estuvo a punto de quitarse la camiseta, como solía hacer cuando estaba con ella pero... No tardó en darse cuenta de que debía dejársela puesta. Aquel era su sitio, Hermione ya no era la misma, y no debía asustarla.

—_Dijiste que salimos algunas veces... Mañana... ¿Tienes que trabajar?_— le preguntó ella. Él se rascó la cabeza, mientras se metía entre las sábanas. Ella también entró, no obstante, quedaba mucha distancia entre ellos. Él no quiso asustarla, de nuevo.

—_Tengo la baja hasta que yo quiera... Y si no quiero volver a trabajar, no tendría que ni que pensarlo_— susurró él, tras apagar la luz.

—_¿Podríamos salir a hacer algo que hicimos? Ir a la tienda de tatuajes me está haciendo ayudar a recordar, yo quería saber si sería posible seguir con eso..._

—_Claro, mañana por la mañana nos ponemos con ello_— determinó él.

* * *

_Y en el siguiente capítulo..._

—_¿Qué quieres decir con que estamos despedidos?_— preguntó Draco.

—_Lo que oye, señor Malfoy_— le dijo Kingsley—_, los aurores no pueden responsabilizarse de ambos, y los han vuelto a ver juntos..._

—_Me ayuda a recordar, aunque muchos parecen que no quieren que lo haga_— determinó Hermione poniéndose en pie—_, ocuparemos nuestro tiempo en otras cosas..._

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada, pero he pasado una etapa "complicada", se podría decir. Pero volveré por aquí, viendo si puedo publicar al menos una vez cada semana – semana y media – o dos semanas. No puedo prometer nada, pero no abandonaré la historia, ni la acabaré abruptamente y sin sentido. Gracias a todos los que habéis estado comentando y leyendo y... Tras una disculpa..._

_Continuemos con Sangresucia._


End file.
